


A Runaway Love

by caocao8



Category: Phan, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: <3, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Markiplier - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Septiplier AWAY!, defying parents, jacksepticeye - Freeform, kissing lotsa kissing, lightlightsmut, septiplier fluff, spelling mistakes 4 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caocao8/pseuds/caocao8
Summary: Jack is running away when fate blows the handsomest, kindest, bestest boy into his path. Will he be able to continue running?Mark is returning from a holiday in Ireland when a funny, smart, cute little guy pops into exsistence with a secret Mark is going to keep, along with the rest of him.





	1. Chapter 1

Sean was scared. Scared he was going to be found out. He was hugging his knees tightly, on a very long journey. He was coming from Ireland, all the way to L.A.  
Sean was a runaway. His mum dead, no siblings, dad just thrown in jail, and the police on the lookout for the criminal’s son. He knew he shouldn’t’ve run as he had done nothing wrong, but it was too late now they probably thought a guilty conscience had given him this runaway impulse. Sean had climbed over the fence of an airport runway and sidled his way over to a boarding plane, attaching himself inconspicuously to a younger looking couple with their son as they climbed on and mouthed ‘parents’ to the air stewardess who nodded and as they handed the girl their tickets Sean slipped past the preoccupied girl who glanced around, confused, as their other son couldn’t be seen. She shrugged and assumed she thought was three tickets was four, as they were with him. Sean slipped into the seat opposite them so if the woman returned he would look like he was sticking to his story.  
No one even glanced in Sean’s direction, and the whole ride would’ve gone off without a hitch, except the boy which was the real son of his adopted ‘parents’ kept looking at him, and it made him nervous that anyone was paying him the slightest attention. What if he saw Sean mouth ‘parents’ and knew Sean was there illegally? What if he knew that Sean was here alone, saw he didn’t hand in a ticket? Sean didn’t have any choice but to wait, tensed, until touchdown. Even though he wanted to remain unremarked on, Sean couldn’t help but sneak glances at what was quickly becoming the cutest boy he had even laid eyes on. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms. His deep brown hair, died red on the ends resembled Sean’s own green tipped mop. The boy seemed to have inherited every right characteristic from his parents. His strong nose, dark eyes, and round lips all made Sean wish he had seen him in a completely different situation. He wished the looks the guy was giving him were for similar reasons but nobody had ever, or ever would, like Sean being the weird Irish potato he was. So, he sat in his seat, when an announcement came over the speakers saying to sit tight, as they were already halfway there. Sean took this distraction as another chance to look at the guy and look back at the empty aisle seat next to him before the boy saw. Not 5 minutes after the pilot’s announcement the redhaired kid stood up and walked to the back of the plane. Nature calls, I guess. Thought Sean. He tried desperately not to think about it but soon he was imagining the tanned youth without his shirt on, and blocked the image before anything else occurred to him. I’ve never been this attracted to anyone before!! Why him, why now? Questioned Sean.  
Just as the guy returned, Sean glanced down at his shoes, only to notice that another pair of shoes had joins his on the aisle seat! Sean jerked his head up to see the guy he’d been looking at for the entire flight was now sitting next to him! Looking square at him, Sean!  
‘Uh… Um… Y-your seats over there… uuuuh…’ stuttered Sean.  
‘I know, but you looking really alone here, where’re your parents?’ His deep gravelly voice trickled pleasantly down my neck as I registered what he said.  
‘T-they’re down somewhere close, we couldn’t – em – get seats together.’  
‘Really! Wow, I know right! This place is really packed!’ he answered, grinning, as he gestured to the near-empty plane. I realised it was over. He had found out that I wasn’t meant to be here at all. But I gave it one last stab.  
‘Look, how about you forget about me! I’m fine here!’ With the air of someone clutching at straws. I think he realised at that point that I was on the plane illegally, because he turned to his parents and I knew I was ratted in. Damn him! Couldn’t he leave me alone?!  
‘Mum, Dad, I know this guy from school and I’m just gonna sit with him a while, O.K?’ That was not what I was expecting. I also didn’t expect him to turn to me and say:  
‘Look, mate, somethings wrong, care to share?’ With him, my newly found crush, apparently?  
‘W-with you? I-I don’t really know you though!’ I mumble.  
‘Man, whatever happened, I swear on all video games everywhere I won’t tell anyone.’ That got my attention. I loved video games before Dad started drugging himself and destroying everything in sight, including my gaming consoles. And sometimes me. But this guy also seemed to love games too which, for some strange reason, made him more trustable.  
‘All right, fine, but can I know your name at least?’  
‘Mark, yours?’  
‘Sean.’ He crinkled his nose at my name. I really couldn’t agree more.  
‘Sucky name, right?’ I say.  
‘No, but I reckon you could have a better one though.’  
‘What?’ He looks me up and down and thinks for a second.  
‘Jack. Jack really suits you. Do you mind?’ I wouldn’t mind if he wanted to call me Wilfred if I could keep hearing his mellow voice.  
‘Why not – better than my old name at any rate.’  
‘Sooo, why are you here?’  
‘To get to L.A.’  
‘Seriously.’ I really want to tell Mark everything, but then he’d really tell his parents.  
‘It’s complicated – a long story – you wouldn’t care.’ I say evasively.  
‘Try me.’ Determined to hear my story.  
‘O.K. but if you tell anyone I swear I’ll… I’ll…’  
‘You’ll what?’ sweeping a glance over my puny arms and limp tee-shirt that communicated weakness from a glance.  
‘Don’t worry. I will never tell anyone.’  
And for some strange reason, some wild instinct, I believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is running away when fate blows the handsomest, kindest, bestest boy into his path. Will he be able to continue running?  
> Mark is returning from a holiday in Ireland when a funny, smart, cute little guy pops into exsistence with a secret Mark is going to keep, along with the rest of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoy! :)  
> Words: 1379

(Mark)

As I climb onto the plane I notice a small, skinny teen climb on after my family. He mouths something to the air stewardess, and slides past my mum. Then he glances over his shoulder and – if I’m not imagining it – deliberately sits across from us, alone. I predict that his family will soon join him, but it’s not until takeoff that I notice he is really by himself. I ponder for a moment why this random kid was on the plane, and can’t stop myself from glancing at him frequently. Somewhere halfway through the flight I decide I wanna talk to this guy, and climb up to go to the back, like I’m going to the bathroom, and when I return, I sit next to the boy, which I deem to be nervous as he stutters a lot when he speaks. I calmly introduce myself and get the ball rolling. I wanna know why this cute guy is here alone, so young. Wait, what?! I surprised myself! Did I just call him cute?! I don’t even like guys! Hiding my inner turmoil, I slowly persist he tell me why he’s here.  
‘Don’t worry. I will never tell anyone.’ I reassure him.  
‘W-well… Um… IranawayfromhomebecausemyDad’slockedupandtheywerecomingformeIwasdumb.’ He blurted it out so fast I couldn’t even understand. He colored even darker and restarted.  
‘My Dad is in jail and they were probably going to send me to an orph-phanage and I really don’t wanna go so I’m running to L.A.’ he breathed deeply, and looked at me, clearly thinking I was going to tell my parents, but something told me he was a good guy, that I should really give him a friend, so I offered the only thing I could. I knew that I had only known this guy – Jack – for a total of 5 minutes but his situation was more serious than any I’ve ever experienced.  
‘Mate, you can stay at my house till you get on your feet, my parents really wouldn’t care. They even go on small trips without me, when I don’t want to go, they’re pretty chill.’ His eye widened further then I even thought possible and he was probably thinking about the only-know-you-for-5-minutes thing, but I had already committed, I was ready to really help Jack. That I may or may not have a major-enormous-huge crush on.  
‘I-uh-um-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… thanks but really I’m O.K. you can just forget about me I’ll be fine!’ he blushes again and I can’t help but smile.  
‘No. Seriously. You should really stay because otherwise you’ll be on the streets of L.A. which is not a healthy situation to be in, Jack.’ We talk for another half hour, and I finally convince Jack to stay at my place for a week under the school-friend pretext.  
‘Definitely no more!’ he warned.  
‘We’ll see.’ I smirked.  
‘Mark, don’t I seriously don’t know what I’m going to do! I really shouldn’t have told you in the first place!’ he buried his face in his hands and sighed, ‘Seriously, I didn’t even stop to think about this for one freaking second! All I did when I heard was grab all the money my dad had which is probably stolen to be honest, and scram!’  
‘Sshhhhhh… do you wanna tell the whole plane?’ I caution him. I put a consoling arm around his back and gave him a pat, as a friend of course, and I felt him stiffen.

(Jack)

As I tell Mark everything he shushes me and asks if I wanna tell the plane, and I realise that I was almost yelling now. The Mark moved and I felt his muscular arm slide over my back as he patted me on the back. I sit more rigidly as he touches my back, and I think he noticed because he withdrew immediately. He probably had no idea why I stiffened but my freaking crush just touched me! I force myself to calm down. Seriously what’s wrong with me? I’ll stay at his house till I get my bearings then I’m leaving and we’ll never see each other again! Can I not, for one second, act normal?! As I gain control of my heartrate I notice he’s fidgeting nervously and I wonder why. Must know I like him and feels awkward! Damn it! I reach over and pat his arm and say:  
‘Thanks, Mark, this means a lot even if we just met, well, especially since we just met. I won’t forget y – what you’ve done.’ I almost said that I wouldn’t forget him, but that sounded kinda gay, and I reaaally didn’t want him to know that I liked him as I have a week with him, in the near future. ‘Hey, you can go back to your parents now y’know.’ I say, hoping maaaaybe he’ll go over to them so I can admire him in peace, but no such luck.  
‘Nah, I’ll stay here. Better than listening to endless video of our Ireland trip that mum keeps replaying, uuuuh!’ he comically threw up his hands in and exasperated gesture and I giggled. I hated my giggle, why couldn’t it be more manly, a laugh! But nooooo, every time this dumb little ‘heehee’ always escapes me. So, we sat together for the entire rest of the ride, me sneaking glances of him every second blink, and waiting for the seatbelt sign to flash.  
Eventually we did, and I grabbed my luggage and sped of the plane, Mark on my heels, and I turned to him and said:  
‘Hey, I’ll meet you out the front O.K.?’ He agreed even though he looked a little confused, as I still hadn’t told him that I hadn’t even gotten on the plane legally, much less ride it! I nonchalantly strolled around the corner of the building nearest to us, and spotted a gate. By chance, an employee was just walking through with the key as I hailed him.  
‘Oh, could you please hold the gate! I need to go out there! Thanks!’ but the burly guy blocked my way and questioned me.  
‘Why do you need to go out this way mate? Are you a passenger? You go that way.’ He said menacingly, pointing to Mark’s group.  
‘My dad, John, works here and I have to get something out of the car for him.’ I recited flawlessly. Luckily everything I bought was so small that it all fitted into a pretty-small backpack, not a suitcase, so I didn’t look like I just got off a long-distance flight.  
‘Oh, O.K. well I’m about to close the gate so you’ll have to come back in some other way, sorry!’ he said, now all nice. I guess there’s a popular John here. I figured there had to be a John working here somewhere, there are probably loads. That didn’t matter, what did was I made it out! I scrambled over a short fence and found myself at a sign showing all the gate numbers and where they were, I glance around the sign to see a swarm of people coming out – including a rather downcast looking Mark and his mum and dad – who I hurried over to. As I made my way over I notice that Mark spots me and I see a very happy expression, quickly stifled, light up his face.  
‘Oh, I thought – maybe – uuuuh nothing.’ Mark stuttered, coloring slightly as his face stretched into a wide grin, showing off his perfect teeth. I smiled too.  
‘That I left?’  
‘Uuuum… yeah.’  
‘S’okay I would’ve thought the same if you suddenly disappeared and didn’t turn up.’ I smiled, not bothered that Mark hadn’t really trusted him. He’s only know you for, like a couple of hours, why would he completely trust you? I didn’t let anything else bother me as we made our way over to wherever their car was. Mark’s mum and dad didn’t even blink twice when a gangly, green haired teen climbed into their car with them. I guess Mark filled them in, however much he chose to tell them. I then realised how lucky I am. I’ve come all the way from Ireland, not been caught and already I have a friend, but also a place to stay until I figure out what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is running away when fate blows the handsomest, kindest, bestest boy into his path. Will he be able to continue running?  
> Mark is returning from a holiday in Ireland when a funny, smart, cute little guy pops into exsistence with a secret Mark is going to keep, along with the rest of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2212

(Mark)  
As I exit the airport I accept the inevitable. Jack’s not coming back. He had said that had meet up with us but it been fifteen minutes now and I guess he didn’t want to stay with me. I shouldn’t be sad, I kinda expected it but it didn’t make it any easier. I make it sound like he stood me up at a wedding! He literally has so many good reasons not to come with you! But I just… I dunno why I really wanted to help him. Oh well. I glance around listlessly – and to my hopefully concealed elation – I see a tuft of fluffy green hair in the crowds. I can’t help but smile widely at him.  
‘Oh, I thought – maybe – uuuuh nothing.’ I spill out before I can stop myself.  
‘That I left?’  
‘Uuuum… yeah.’ I feel my cheeks get hotter. I never blush!  
‘S’okay I would’ve thought the same if you suddenly disappeared and didn’t turn up.’ He doesn’t seem at all mad that I didn’t entirely trust him, which I am grateful for. We walk in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to my car, and when we reach it I grab my parent’s suitcases and lift them into the boot, along with mine. I hold out my hand for Jack’s backpack, but he shakes his head and climbs in the car to sit it on his lap. I shrug, the backpacks small so there really wasn’t any point in putting it in the back anyway. I climb in on the opposite side door and my parents start the engine. When we were walking, I lied to my parents saying Jack’s a school friend and his parents are away on an important business call. That the person that he was supposed to be with canceled at the last moment, so he had nowhere to go. The shrugged and agreed to let him stay for as long as he needed, and that’s one of the things I love about my parents. They still love me and make sure I get all I need, without spoiling me. But they also always accept anything I say without question, as I usually never lie to anyone.  
I just really hope they don’t question Jack, he doesn’t know what I’ve said!  
‘So, Dear, how long are you planning on staying with us? Of course, you can stay as long as you want! Very unfortunate you got cancelled on I can’t believe those people, leaving a child on their own with nowhere to go! You can’t cancel those types of plans!’ Mrs. Fischbach exclaimed. Jack looked extremely confused but he didn’t show it in his confident reply.  
‘Yes, I want to thank you very much again, Mrs, for letting me stay.’ I won’t lie, I was impressed, and I resolved to tell him the entire story when we got home. Luckily enough we only live half an hour away from the airport so that happened pretty quickly and we were standing on our front lawn before I knew it. Then it struck me. Wait, where is this kid gonna sleep? I thought for a second then sighed a breath of relief. We had just turned mum’s office into a spare bedroom, literally just before we left, because she and dad now just share an office. It was the room directly next to mine, actually.  
(Jack)  
We pulled in the driveway to a comfortably large house. Mark climbed out of the car as soon as it stopped and opened the trunk. He then lifted the three large suitcases out and carried the to the front lawn where he waited for his parents and me. I wonder for a second where I’ll sleep but then I remember his mum saying ‘We have plenty of space!’ so I don’t worry about it. Instead I think about how Mark’s muscle rippled as he took out the luggage. I get snapped back into consciousness by Mark’s dad pushing me lightly on the back to get me going. I realised everyone has made their way to the porch in the time that I was daydreaming about Mark, and I blush, looking at him. it doesn’t help that he’s still lifting two of the three bags, and my eyes are drawn to his arms again. I hurry up the steps and into the house with Mark. He walks to his parent’s room to drop off one of their suitcases and then walks to his room to put his case in, with me following meekly. Then he realizes he has a second shadow and directs me to the room next to his.  
‘That’s the spare bedroom, you’ll stay in there.’  
‘Oh, O.K.’ I mumble, not expecting to literally be right next to him.  
‘Don’t worry I don’t snore, unlike my parents will tell you!’ He said, winking at me. I would have melted right then and there, but he put him warm hand on my shoulder and said:  
‘Great to have you here, and don’t feel obligated to stay, when you’re ready you can go anytime, O.K.?’  
‘O-O.K.’ he then pulled me into a side hug, and let go just as soon, for which I was grateful otherwise I actually would’ve melted. That was definitely supposed to be manly or something, but all I can feel is the fluttering crush I had for him reawaken. Then he explains what he told his parents about me, but all I could think about was that he just frigging hugged me even if it was just a ‘bro hug’. When he stops talking I stumble to my newly acquired room, and close my door then flop on the bed, not even bothering to take in my surroundings or get changed or even take of my shoes, I just slept, exhausted.  
(Mark)  
I tell Jack that he’ll be sleeping in the spare bedroom next to mine, as I jokingly assure him that I don’t snore, accompanied with a cheeky wink. I tell him that he shouldn’t feel pressured to stay, and he nods his understanding. I then do the most reckless thing ever. I hug him. Sure, it was a side hug but I have no idea what made me do it! Hopefully he doesn’t attach anything more than a friendly hug to it, because I really don’t want him to know I think he’s cute. Luckily, he seems too tired on his feet to think of anything but bed, and he stumbles off to his room, and seconds later I hear a body slamming into a mattress. I hear no other movement after that, so I assume that he’s literally fallen asleep with everything on. I know I shouldn’t, that I should really go to bed but I sneak down the hall and listen at his door. I hear deep breathing with an occasional soft, fluttering snore. I ease open the door and see that my estimate is correct. He’s lying diagonal on the bed, with his shoes, backpack, and day clothes on. It looks so comical, yet peaceful and I can’t resist watching him a moment. I then stepped into his room and gently slipped of his backpack. He still didn’t wake. I then carefully slipped of his converse shoes, and put them next to his backpack. Then I made my way back to the bed and slipped my arms under Jack and slowly flipped him over. Then I picked him up and put him at the top of the bed, and covered him with the sheets. Throughout this all Jack remained asleep and calm, almost too calm, but I guess he’s a deep sleeper. I walk out of the room and pause at the doorframe, I look at his slumbering face, so innocent, wiped of all the worries that his life has inflicted on him. I wonder why life always had to be so hard on some people, when they clearly don’t deserve it. I let my features cloud with sadness for a moment before turning back towards my room, changing into my PJ’s, and climbing into bed.

(Jack)

I’m flopped on my bed, breathing deeply, for no more than 2 minutes when my door opened and light from the hallway filtered into the guest room. I hear someone pause at the doorway and I risk opening my eyes a little to see who it is, although I think I already know. I open my eyes a fraction and confirm the fact that it’s Mark. Then he prowls into my room and takes off my bag, and I don’t move. My breathing hitches a little as I feel Mark’s hand on my ankle as he slides off my shoes. Then he flips me over and puts me properly on the bed, with the rectangle of light falling of my leg area. As he paces back to the door I crack open one eye because my head is in darkness, and I see a look of sadness cross his face before he leaves, closing the door behind him. I can still feel every place he touched me, and I shivered as they tingled beneath the sheets. I had trouble falling asleep that night, thinking of his arms as he lifted the heavy luggage, the feel of his side against mine, and his solid chest pressing against me as he shifted me. I don’t know how long I can stand this, I think suddenly.  
The next morning I wake up and, in a rush, remember what Mark did last night. I marshal myself to think that it was a gesture of friendship and thoughtfulness, but all I can recall is Mark’s body leaning over mine as he pulled up the sheets. I walk down to the first floor, and spot the front door that we came through yesterday, but as I only went upstairs I have no idea where the kitchen is, I call softly out for Mark’s mum or dad, hoping I wouldn’t have to face Mark yet, but then, around the corner to my right Mark appears.  
‘Hey, sleepyhead, mums made some breakfast muffins, you want some?’ he inquired.  
‘S-sure!’ I reply, cursing my stutter and blushing cheeks. He looks at me funny, obviously confused why breakfast is embarrassing. Well stuff it, he really can’t think you’re any weirder, now can he?! So I walk into the kitchen, hunching as I pass Mark and greet his mum, who was setting down a plate with three delicious-looking muffins on the table.  
‘Oh, Jack! Here’s your breakfast, I hope you aren’t allergic to anything, are you? Because there’s eggs and dairy in these, you know!’  
‘No, no, don’t worry I’m not allergic to anything, so don’t worry about that at all!’ I grin widely, the first real smile since I can remember. During this interaction, I didn’t notice that Mark had entered the kitchen and sat in the seat next to the plate of muffins. I quickly look away as he appears to – stare? – at my grin. Finding no more reason to not eat, I sit down at the table, still not looking at Mark, and eat all the muffins in one minute…  
‘My, you are hungry! Would you like any more, Jack?’ She asks. I shake my head, thanking her, and subtly slip out of the kitchen, hoping Mark doesn’t notice. I’m no more than half a metre out the door when Mark grabs my arm and stops me so he can catch up. We walk in silence up the stairs, me touching the place on my arm where he touched me, and when we reach the top I ask him possibly the most embarrassing question yet, even though I tell myself it isn’t.  
‘Uuuuuuum… Mark? Uuuuh… w-where’s the b-ba-bathroom?’ I ask, completely expecting him to laugh at me.  
‘Down the hall to your right, the blue door.’ He answers smoothly, without laughing, though I can see it in his eyes, I hurry down the hallway after a muttered thanks and slip through the door. 

(Mark)

I find Jack blushing a lot today, not that I mind, it’s adorable. But I wonder why he’s suddenly so embarrassed about everything. Whenever I would talk or touch him at all his cheeks would immediately be graced by a deep red hue, and a reaffirmed stutter. I think about last night for a second but immediately deny that he was awake. I know he was asleep, no one could continue to breath that deeply and regularly after some – practically stranger – came into your room and took stuff off you and picked you up. When I think of it that way, it sounds way creepier. I ignore this and wait for Jack to finish in the bathroom, which took a lot of stuttering and blushing to accomplish asking the question of where it is. When he exits the bathroom and spots me still standing there, his blush deepens, again. I don’t realise that I’ve chuckled aloud until he asks me:  
‘What’s so funny, Mark?’ I shrug and smile.  
‘I dunno, it’s a funny day.’ I answer.  
‘Allllriiighteeeey then…’ he says, narrowing his eyes. I gesture down the stairs and direct him into the living room.  
‘Do you wanna play a game?’ I ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is running away when fate blows the handsomest, kindest, bestest boy into his path. Will he be able to continue running?  
> Mark is returning from a holiday in Ireland when a funny, smart, cute little guy pops into exsistence with a secret Mark is going to keep, along with the rest of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2195  
> Enjoy!

(Mark)

‘W-what, like, a video game?!’ he seems so enthusiastic, I had to laugh.  
‘Yeah, like a video game.’  
‘Y-yes, what’ve you got?!’  
‘Halo, Mario, I dunno, a lot of games.’  
‘I-I really don’t know, you choose a good o-one.’  
‘O.K.’ we then spent the next four hours just playing the most random games ever. We would just put our hand in my game draw, and play whatever game we picked, whether it was two player and we versed, or one player and it was whoever got the highest score. I had the most fun, however, when we picked a game that we just played for fun. Jack really seemed to relax a lot and I got to know a lot about him. he seemed to talk way more easily during games, and he didn’t even stutter once while we played. I guess he loves video games, like me. I’m really glad that we found some common ground because I really wanna get to know Jack, I feel like we could really become friends. Is that really what you want? Devil’s advocate whispered in my mind during GTA 5. Nothing more, Mark? Really? God, I hate when my mind does this to me. I make myself believe something is a certain way, and my head messes me up. Damnit, yes! I only wanna be friends, is that a problem, brain? Well, per the back of your mind and your daydream, and dream sections, that statement is false. Gooooooooooooooooood leave me aloooooooooooone, it always makes it harder to look in his eyes when I’m thinking this stuff, damnit. He glances at me, as I haven’t moved in 5 minutes, I realised I’ve just been staring at the TV. I shake my head and say:  
‘Sorry zoned out for a second, musta looked dumb, huh?’ I laugh at myself and he joins in easily. I look over at him, into his crystal blue eyes, and I suck in breath as I hurriedly look away. His eyes are the epitome of possessing, I know that his eyes are going to haunt my dreams for a while with their clear innocence and sea deep tones. I concentrate fiercely on concentrating fiercely on GTA, hoping doesn’t notice how weirdly I’m acting. Apparently not as I hear what he exclaims.  
‘Mark, Mark! I killed you! Finally!’ he looks at me gleefully. He grabs my forearm and shakes it. He couldn’t kill me for the past half hour, and I don’t have the heart to tell him that I wasn’t even focused on the screen, and I couldn’t even see what was going on. I clap him on the back.  
‘Good on you, Jack!’ I grin widely. I love being with Jack. I realise that I’ve never had this much fun with anyone before, ever. I grin wider.

(Jack)

I see Mark at the airport, and I grab and plane and quickly slam into him.  
‘Mark, Mark! I killed you! Finally!’ I grab his arm and shake him, he grins and congratulates me. He stares at me a second and smiles even more. I really can’t help but smile back, and we sit, grinning at each other for a second. I have no idea why I like this boy so much, but I feel way more relaxed around him when we’re playing games. Another thing I don’t know is how long we would’ve sat there if Mark’s mum hadn’t’ve come into the games room.  
‘Boys, you need to go outside, you’ve been in here since 10, O.K.?’ I glance around for a clock and see one on the wall opposite me, above the TV. It read 2:30. Wow we’ve been here since 10? Awesome! All the same I clamber off the couch and stretch my legs and arms, seeing out of the corner of my eye, that Mark’s doing the same. We stroll outside in the backyard and I look around. Mark’s backyard is huge! I hadn’t even realised that we were in the country. Mark’s next door neighbor is literally so far away I can’t even see a house other than Mark’s.  
‘This is what you call a backyard?! I call it a park, it’s huge!!’ I’m lost for words as I explore the area with my eyes. He looks at me and then looks over to a solitary tree in the distance.  
‘Race you.’ He says before taking off at an incredible turn of speed. But that isn’t enough if you’re facing me, Jack! I took off after him, catching up and overtaking him easily, grinning as I passed him. Running was the only sport I was ever any good at, I loved how the wind went through my hair, how it whipped at my face, I didn’t realise I missed it until this moment, and I turned up my speed. I reached the tree a whole 10 seconds before Mark, which is a lot when you’re running.  
‘Hoo, y – aaaaaa – you’re a f – ooooo – fast guy!’ Mark stumbles on his words as he leans on the tree, puffed. I grin, barely breathing hard.  
‘What, surprised little me can do anything?’  
‘Naaaaaah, I thought you were just a fail at everything, Jack!’ laughing, so I know it’s a joke.  
‘Well, slow poke, let’s see who can climb faster! Up this tree!’ Mark grins at my challenge.  
‘That’s not fair, I’ve climbed this tree so many times, and you’ve never climbed it before!’  
‘I’ll manage.’ I’m pretty confident I can climb this tree fast. It has plenty of branches and little divots for footholds. I’m used to it. I did it a lot at home. I think of home for a second. Even though my dad was abusive since mum died, it was still a familiar place, with a few good memories of mum. Not now, here, Jack! I quickly look away from Mark’s searching eyes and glance up at the tree.  
‘Race you.’ Mimicking Mark’s challenge as I grab a branch and haul myself up. He almost passes me as he uses an obviously familiar path. But I’m a good climber from experience. I scuttle up the tree into the top fork just before Mark.  
‘Damnit!’ He exclaims.  
‘Haha! I told you I had experience!’ he sat in a fork across from me.  
‘How’d you get experience? Is there trees near your place? Nice!’ my eyes shift from his as I answer.  
‘Y-yeah – trees.’  
‘Jack – there isn’t any trees near your place – is there. I can tell.’  
‘Uh, yeah. Doesn’t matter though.’  
‘Whadyou climb then?’  
‘Doesn’t matter.’  
‘Come on, Jack, surely you know what you’ve climbed!’ he grinned, and I tried to return it but I think it just came out as a feeble twitch of my mouth.  
‘Yeah, I dunno, random things, park trees, doesn’t matter.’ I can tell he’s not fooled, but I can’t tell him, he’d freak and never wanna look at me if he knew what kind of person I really am. He looked at me and I turn and stare at the tree branch in my hand.

‘Sean come the f*ck down! You f*cking ruined the house while I was sleeping, you sh*t!’  
‘Dad, that was you, you were drunk!’  
‘F*ck off! It wasn’t I know it was you, sh*t-head!’ I cower on the side of the house. I usually scale it when dad gets in a rage, and only come down when he’s left. I swear I’ve spent half my life up on a wall away from dad, my hand holds precarious, but it’s better than down on the ground. Sometimes I’d even scale a random wall for no reason, just cause I felt safer away from my troubles on the ground. Dad usually forgot anything he yelled at me the day before anyway.  
‘You mother-f*cker! I’ll get you later!’ he stormed inside and slammed the door hard.

I snap out of my memories so see Mark looking at me with squinted eyes.  
‘You O.K.?’  
‘Y-yeah.’ Again, I can tell my lie hasn’t worked but I don’t care.  
‘You still haven’t answered my question, y’know’  
‘Look, it doesn’t matter, leave it!’ he must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he dropped the subject fast, and chattered about all the things we could do.

‘Sean, come clean the house! If you don’t, I’ll come up after you!’ I now it’s an empty threat, he can’t climb anything other than a staircase, and not even that when he’s drunk. He disappears into the shed for a moment and I’m afraid.  
He comes out with a ladder, and sets it next to me, I start scaling across the wall to get away from the ladder. He picks it up again and slams it next to me again, again I move. We do this for a minute, then my dad goes ham. He starts smashing the ladder around and I leap away, scared. I only just get a hold on the wall. He does this for a few minutes, getting closer and closer until eventually he clips me on the shoulder. I can’t go down to him, and I can’t get out of reach of the ladder, I need time to get around the eves onto the roof, which I don’t have. I yell as he catches the ladder under my arm as he rips my arm off the wall. My other hand scrabbles for a grip, but none came. I fall down to the ground, which seemed so far away. I slam into the dirt, and my dad’s on top of me. I can’t breathe, my chest hurts, my body aches, my faces lances with pain as my dad pummels it with his bloody fist. My blood. I realise. I black out, and sink into layers of nothingness.

(Mark)

I watch Jack, his eyes unfocused. He shakes his head and looks at me.  
‘You O.K.?’ I ask, worried.  
‘Y-yeah.’ Another lie, I can tell he’s thought of something bad. Maybe outside was a bad idea.  
‘You still haven’t answered my question, y’know’  
‘Look, it doesn’t matter, leave it!’ he looks scared so I change the subject, then I notice his eyes have gone hazy again, and I reach out to him. he screams at something only he can see, and I grab his arm as he falls backwards. I latch myself onto his other arm as he almost overbalanced backwards. I haul him into my lap and grab the trunk for support as I threw Jack over my shoulder in a fireman’s lift. I bless my upper body workouts as I slow descend the tree with the unconscious Jack hanging down my chest. I lower him to the ground behind the tree and make sure he’s O.K. His eyes flutter open, and he looks around. I realise I’m still bending over him with my arm under his body. I quickly retreat a few paces and sit down.  
‘W-what happened Mark, why am I here?’  
‘You almost fell off the tree. You screamed then blanked, so I took you off the tree.’ He nodded vaguely and slumped back onto the ground.  
‘Jack, you’re not telling me something, seriously what is it.’ He shook his head.  
‘You almost fell to your death, this isn’t a small thing! Jack! It’s O.K. I will never tell anyone! I swear!’ those words again. I remember saying them on the plane.  
‘No-oo-o. I can’t. Please don’t make me, Mark, I can’t.’ I jump up and stride over to Jack. I take his arms in my hands and shake him a little.  
‘Jack, you need to trust me!’  
‘Y-you don’t understand. I-I – H-he’ll get me – I c-can’t. Oooooooh dooon’t.’ he starts shaking so much I feel tremors up my arms. I let go and he curls into a ball, still shaking. I hold myself back with as much willpower as I have, but then he starts crying. Silent tears stream down Jack’s face. I rush forward, unable to stop myself, and gather him in my arms. I pick him up and sit down with my arms around his heaving chest. We sat like this for 10 minutes or so, me leaning against the tree with Jack clasped firmly against my chest, sitting across my legs. His warm face was buried in my shirt and I hugged him harder. He started to calm down, and it wouldn’t have been weird if I just let him go then, as he was calming down, but I couldn’t make my arms let go. Jack had completely stopped crying and shaking now, but he made no move to get up, nor did I. It felt too good having Jack’s little body snuggled up against mine. I loosened my grip, to let Jack know he could go, but he just snuggled harder into me. My heart melted. I tightened my arms again we just sat there, together.  
I think I love him. Damnit. Couldn’t this be like the tales in movies where everything goes perfectly right? Instead I don’t even know how long I’m gonna have Jack with me. How am I going to accept that he’s going to leave? I want him to stay with me. Damnit.

(Jack)  
   
I start as I wake up from the second memory, so vivid. I’m on top of Mark’s arms. Then I realise the rest of him in leaning over me. I could just lift my head a little, and, y’know… no, no! Stop, Jack! His arms slip out from under me and I feel baffled and conflicted.  
‘W-what happened Mark, why am I here?’  
‘You almost fell off the tree. You screamed then blanked, so I took you off the tree. Jack, you’re not telling me something, seriously what is it…’ I shake my head,’ You almost fell to your death, this isn’t a small thing! Jack! It’s O.K. I will never tell anyone! I swear!’  
‘No-oo-o. I can’t. Please don’t make me, Mark, I can’t.’ He’s suddenly over me, shaking me a little.  
‘Jack, you need to trust me!’  
‘Y-you don’t understand. I-I – H-he’ll get me – I c-can’t. Oooooooh dooon’t.’ I know it’s dumb, my dad can’t reach me here, but years of fear and pain are hard to shake. I start shaking, and can’t stop myself. I curl up to try to stop Mark seeing my tears. It doesn’t work as I hear a sharp intake of breath. I’m ashamed I just broke down in front of Mark. Mark, of all people! Then I feel a touch around me. He’s freaking holding me! I can’t believe that my crush is hugging me! He shifts me until I’m sitting across his lap, with my head on his chest. I breathe deeply, his scent, somehow, calms me. All I can feel, smell, hear, and think of is Mark. I realise that I’ve stopped crying and shaking, and I wonder if Mark realizes and is going move now, but all he does is loosen his arms. I know that it’s weird and I should probably get up, but I don’t wanna leave the protective cage that is Mark’s body. I push myself more firmly into Mark, hoping he doesn’t push me away. He just breathes in and tightens his grip again.  
I realise, too late, that I don’t know how I’m going to do it. How I’m going to leave someday. When I now know what I’m leaving. When I know what I might’ve had. Maybe Mark really doesn’t care. But what if he does? I can’t. Can’t leave. Not now. Mark what’ve you done? Do you already know I can’t leave you?  
A while later I hear Mark’s dad yell from the back door.  
‘Guys! Lunch!’  
‘O.K.! Thanks!’ yelled back Mark. I cower into his chest, I don’t wanna leave the cradle of his body. I breathe in and Mark invades my nose again. He reminds me of walking past the gym on the way to school, manly, untainted, but I never realised how much I liked it before. I felt a hand on my head, pressing me into his chest, then released.  
‘Jack, we gotta go.’ He whispered into my ear. I shivered pleasantly.  
‘Oh, alright.’ But I really didn’t wanna move, Mark was amazing. He gently nudged me.  
‘C’mon if don’t get up now, we’ll fall asleep in this sun!’ I heard him chuckle.  
‘Mmhm.’ My indecision made him laugh. Suddenly Mark was moving, dislodging me and standing up. He looked down at me and held out his hand. I had to grin even though I was annoyed to have to go. I grabbed his hand, meaning to stand up but as I made contact Mark grabbed my wrist and slipped one arm under my knees, knocking me off my feet. He carried me bridle style to the back door, grinning at me the whole way. I felt like we had now crossed that invisible line past ‘casual friends’. Mark put me down on the step outside the door, which placed me above him, as he was on the ground. I don’t know what I was thinking, what made me do it, but I leaned over and kissed the top of Mark’s head. His hair smelled so clean and fresh, but I withdrew to look at his face. He looked shocked, and I couldn’t blame him, I was probably just as shocked with myself. I smiled at him and turned to go inside, when I heard movement from behind me. Mark enclosed me in his arms and my back was pressed suddenly against his solid chest. I relaxed into his hold, and put his head on top of mine.  
‘I – Jack – you wanna – let’s go have lunch.’ I nod moving his head off mine. He didn’t seem able to move so I gently shifted his arm and linked one with mine. I pull him into the house and we go into the kitchen. Before we cross the threshold, I unlink our arms, trailing my hand over his. He breathes deeply and we both step into the delicious smell of homemade pizza.  
‘Mmmm… smells great, Mrs!’  
‘Thanks, Jack!’ we sit down and eat lunch, me next to Mark’s dad and Mark and his mum across from us. I can see Mark keeps looking at me, and I smirk. I’ve never had someone like me back before, not that I’ve even liked that many people, and never like this. I can tell I have Mark fully captivated, and I love it.  
‘Mark, wadya wanna do after this?’ I ask innocently.  
‘Huh – wha?’ he stutters.  
‘I said, whatcha wanna do?’ I put my hand on his shoulder, after returning from putting my plate in the sink. He starts.  
‘You right?’ I ask cheekily.  
‘You would know.’ He answers with a smile in his voice, still not turning around. He finishes his food and puts his plate in the sink on top of mine. He walks back to me, a smirk on his face as he walks out of the room. I follow, hoping we could explore more of Mark backyard. I lose sight of Mark as he turns the corners to – somewhere. I shrug and go outside. I spent the next 20 minutes going quite far out into the area, which didn’t seem to end. I was walking back to the house when a voice issued from behind a tree in a small patch of forest.  
‘Hey, where’d you go?’ Mark stepped from behind a tree and strolled towards me. I giggled and started to run in the opposite direction.  
‘Gotta catch me if you wanna find out!’ I threw over my shoulder. I hear him laugh and footsteps start to follow me. I run, exulting in the breeze, barely noticing where I was going, Mark laughing behind me. Then I realised we had reached another small copse of trees. I slow down and dodge between the trunks. When I reach about halfway through the forest, I deliberately slow down for Mark. I hear him getting closer and I slow even more.  
‘I’m gonna get you, Jack! Bloody hell you can run!’ he laughed airily. I laugh back and continue slowing. Eventually Mark is right behind he, reaching for me. I giggle and zoom ahead again. I hide behind a tree and when Mark passes the tree I jump out and onto his back. I laugh as Mark grabs my knees and holds me up. We run through the rest of the forest, me on his back.  
‘Weeeeeeeeee!’ I yell happily. We reach the edge of the forest and Mark drops me, puffing. I’m puffing to, and we laugh for a while before calming down and walking around the perimeter of the forest we ran through. We talk comfortably for a while when Mark moves closer to me. Fractionally, but I notice. Then his arm moves a little. He appeared to consider something, then out of nowhere, he slides his arm around my waist. My back became more rigid for a second, but then I release the tension, and look up at Mark, who’s searching my face for my reaction. I answer his questioning gaze by slipping my own arm around his waist. I feel the worried tension that he probably experienced waiting to see if I’d shake off his arm. I feel it drain away as he pulls me closer to him and we continue walking, our hips occasionally brushing. We sit on the side of the forest farthest from his house, with our arms still around each other. I rest my head on his shoulder for a second, then lift it up. But Mark then gently pushes my head back on his shoulder, and I let him willingly. He puts his head on top of mine. We sit like this for 15 minutes or so before Mark starts speaking.  
‘Hey, Jack, when are you planning on leaving? Do you know where you’re going?’  
‘I dunno, I’ll figure it out. Don’t know when I’m going to go, either, someday, I guess.’ Mark takes a deep breath, but didn’t say anything.  
   
(Mark)  
   
I ask Jack when he thinks he’s going to go. But I already know that I could never get over him. And I won’t let him leave easily. If he does decide he’s gonna have to leave, I know that I’m gonna let him know what he’ll be missing. I can’t get past him, maybe I don’t have to try. Maybe I could keep him with me. If he leaves, I don’t know what I’d do. I’ve only known him for like, a couple of days! How is this even possible? But I can’t question it, cause it’s true. I love Jack and I won’t let him leave me. I can’t.  
‘Where are you going to stay if you leave? Surely you don’t have enough money for a hotel for very long.’ He glances up at the ‘if’ but otherwise says nothing.  
‘I just don’t want you do get lost and hurt, O.K.?’ I say quietly. He looks at me with those lurid blue eyes.  
‘Thanks, Mark, but I’ll be O.K.,’ he looks away from me, his arm shifting, ‘I can survive, and even if I don’t, it won’t affect you. It’s fine.’ His nonchalance didn’t fool me, I could see he had no idea, and that he was afraid. That’s wrong, it does affect me Jack, it affects me a lot. Too much, actually. I look down at him as his pulls his hand from behind.  
‘Jack, you know I can’t let you leave m – without a plan.’ Damn my mouth. Lucky I caught it in time. Jack looks at me, I look up at the trees, out at the grass and at my own shoes. Eventually I can’t look at anything else, at I look at Jack’s face. I can tell he caught my slip. Damn! It! All! Oh well I guess he’s freaked out.  
Goodbye, Jack. Guess you’re really gonna leave now. Now that I’ve creeped you out, I really just wanna tell you how I feel. I love you. That voice in my head dominates all other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I want to say that I do know that sexuality crisis' are NOT this simple, or easy to figure out, but please ignore this, for storyline purposes.  
> Thanks! :)

(Jack)  
   
I start as I wake up from the second memory, so vivid. I’m on top of Mark’s arms. Then I realise the rest of him in leaning over me. I could just lift my head a little, and, y’know… no, no! Stop, Jack! His arms slip out from under me and I feel baffled and conflicted.  
‘W-what happened Mark, why am I here?’  
‘You almost fell off the tree. You screamed then blanked, so I took you off the tree. Jack, you’re not telling me something, seriously what is it…’ I shake my head,’ You almost fell to your death, this isn’t a small thing! Jack! It’s O.K. I will never tell anyone! I swear!’  
‘No-oo-o. I can’t. Please don’t make me, Mark, I can’t.’ He’s suddenly over me, shaking me a little.  
‘Jack, you need to trust me!’  
‘Y-you don’t understand. I-I – H-he’ll get me – I c-can’t. Oooooooh dooon’t.’ I know it’s dumb, my dad can’t reach me here, but years of fear and pain are hard to shake. I start shaking, and can’t stop myself. I curl up to try to stop Mark seeing my tears. It doesn’t work as I hear a sharp intake of breath. I’m ashamed I just broke down in front of Mark. Mark, of all people! Then I feel a touch around me. He’s freaking holding me! I can’t believe that my crush is hugging me! He shifts me until I’m sitting across his lap, with my head on his chest. I breathe deeply, his scent, somehow, calms me. All I can feel, smell, hear, and think of is Mark. I realise that I’ve stopped crying and shaking, and I wonder if Mark realizes and is going move now, but all he does is loosen his arms. I know that it’s weird and I should probably get up, but I don’t wanna leave the protective cage that is Mark’s body. I push myself more firmly into Mark, hoping he doesn’t push me away. He just breathes in and tightens his grip again.  
I realise, too late, that I don’t know how I’m going to do it. How I’m going to leave someday. When I now know what I’m leaving. When I know what I might’ve had. Maybe Mark really doesn’t care. But what if he does? I can’t. Can’t leave. Not now. Mark what’ve you done? Do you already know I can’t leave you?  
A while later I hear Mark’s dad yell from the back door.  
‘Guys! Lunch!’  
‘O.K.! Thanks!’ yelled back Mark. I cower into his chest, I don’t wanna leave the cradle of his body. I breathe in and Mark invades my nose again. He reminds me of walking past the gym on the way to school, manly, untainted, but I never realised how much I liked it before. I felt a hand on my head, pressing me into his chest, then released.  
‘Jack, we gotta go.’ He whispered into my ear. I shivered pleasantly.  
‘Oh, alright.’ But I really didn’t wanna move, Mark was amazing. He gently nudged me.  
‘C’mon if don’t get up now, we’ll fall asleep in this sun!’ I heard him chuckle.  
‘Mmhm.’ My indecision made him laugh. Suddenly Mark was moving, dislodging me and standing up. He looked down at me and held out his hand. I had to grin even though I was annoyed to have to go. I grabbed his hand, meaning to stand up but as I made contact Mark grabbed my wrist and slipped one arm under my knees, knocking me off my feet. He carried me bridle style to the back door, grinning at me the whole way. I felt like we had now crossed that invisible line past ‘casual friends’. Mark put me down on the step outside the door, which placed me above him, as he was on the ground. I don’t know what I was thinking, what made me do it, but I leaned over and kissed the top of Mark’s head. His hair smelled so clean and fresh, but I withdrew to look at his face. He looked shocked, and I couldn’t blame him, I was probably just as shocked with myself. I smiled at him and turned to go inside, when I heard movement from behind me. Mark enclosed me in his arms and my back was pressed suddenly against his solid chest. I relaxed into his hold, and put his head on top of mine.  
‘I – Jack – you wanna – let’s go have lunch.’ I nod moving his head off mine. He didn’t seem able to move so I gently shifted his arm and linked one with mine. I pull him into the house and we go into the kitchen. Before we cross the threshold, I unlink our arms, trailing my hand over his. He breathes deeply and we both step into the delicious smell of homemade pizza.  
‘Mmmm… smells great, Mrs!’  
‘Thanks, Jack!’ we sit down and eat lunch, me next to Mark’s dad and Mark and his mum across from us. I can see Mark keeps looking at me, and I smirk. I’ve never had someone like me back before, not that I’ve even liked that many people, and never like this. I can tell I have Mark fully captivated, and I love it.  
‘Mark, wadya wanna do after this?’ I ask innocently.  
‘Huh – wha?’ he stutters.  
‘I said, whatcha wanna do?’ I put my hand on his shoulder, after returning from putting my plate in the sink. He starts.  
‘You right?’ I ask cheekily.  
‘You would know.’ He answers with a smile in his voice, still not turning around. He finishes his food and puts his plate in the sink on top of mine. He walks back to me, a smirk on his face as he walks out of the room. I follow, hoping we could explore more of Mark backyard. I lose sight of Mark as he turns the corners to – somewhere. I shrug and go outside. I spent the next 20 minutes going quite far out into the area, which didn’t seem to end. I was walking back to the house when a voice issued from behind a tree in a small patch of forest.  
‘Hey, where’d you go?’ Mark stepped from behind a tree and strolled towards me. I giggled and started to run in the opposite direction.  
‘Gotta catch me if you wanna find out!’ I threw over my shoulder. I hear him laugh and footsteps start to follow me. I run, exulting in the breeze, barely noticing where I was going, Mark laughing behind me. Then I realised we had reached another small copse of trees. I slow down and dodge between the trunks. When I reach about halfway through the forest, I deliberately slow down for Mark. I hear him getting closer and I slow even more.  
‘I’m gonna get you, Jack! Bloody hell you can run!’ he laughed airily. I laugh back and continue slowing. Eventually Mark is right behind he, reaching for me. I giggle and zoom ahead again. I hide behind a tree and when Mark passes the tree I jump out and onto his back. I laugh as Mark grabs my knees and holds me up. We run through the rest of the forest, me on his back.  
‘Weeeeeeeeee!’ I yell happily. We reach the edge of the forest and Mark drops me, puffing. I’m puffing to, and we laugh for a while before calming down and walking around the perimeter of the forest we ran through. We talk comfortably for a while when Mark moves closer to me. Fractionally, but I notice. Then his arm moves a little. He appeared to consider something, then out of nowhere, he slides his arm around my waist. My back became more rigid for a second, but then I release the tension, and look up at Mark, who’s searching my face for my reaction. I answer his questioning gaze by slipping my own arm around his waist. I feel the worried tension that he probably experienced waiting to see if I’d shake off his arm. I feel it drain away as he pulls me closer to him and we continue walking, our hips occasionally brushing. We sit on the side of the forest farthest from his house, with our arms still around each other. I rest my head on his shoulder for a second, then lift it up. But Mark then gently pushes my head back on his shoulder, and I let him willingly. He puts his head on top of mine. We sit like this for 15 minutes or so before Mark starts speaking.  
‘Hey, Jack, when are you planning on leaving? Do you know where you’re going?’  
‘I dunno, I’ll figure it out. Don’t know when I’m going to go, either, someday, I guess.’ Mark takes a deep breath, but didn’t say anything.  
   
(Mark)  
   
I ask Jack when he thinks he’s going to go. But I already know that I could never get over him. And I won’t let him leave easily. If he does decide he’s gonna have to leave, I know that I’m gonna let him know what he’ll be missing. I can’t get past him, maybe I don’t have to try. Maybe I could keep him with me. If he leaves, I don’t know what I’d do. I’ve only known him for like, a couple of days! How is this even possible? But I can’t question it, cause it’s true. I love Jack and I won’t let him leave me. I can’t.  
‘Where are you going to stay if you leave? Surely you don’t have enough money for a hotel for very long.’ He glances up at the ‘if’ but otherwise says nothing.  
‘I just don’t want you do get lost and hurt, O.K.?’ I say quietly. He looks at me with those lurid blue eyes.  
‘Thanks, Mark, but I’ll be O.K.,’ he looks away from me, his arm shifting, ‘I can survive, and even if I don’t, it won’t affect you. It’s fine.’ His nonchalance didn’t fool me, I could see he had no idea, and that he was afraid. That’s wrong, it does affect me Jack, it affects me a lot. Too much, actually. I look down at him as his pulls his hand from behind.  
‘Jack, you know I can’t let you leave m – without a plan.’ Damn my mouth. Lucky I caught it in time. Jack looks at me, I look up at the trees, out at the grass and at my own shoes. Eventually I can’t look at anything else, at I look at Jack’s face. I can tell he caught my slip. Damn! It! All! Oh well I guess he’s freaked out.  
Goodbye, Jack. Guess you’re really gonna leave now. Now that I’ve creeped you out, I really just wanna tell you how I feel. I love you. That voice in my head dominates all other.

(Mark)  
   
We continue sitting under the shade of the trees for a while. I still have my arm clasped around Jacks waist and, after a while, Jack slips his back around mine. We share another of those silences together. The ones that seem to speak a hundred words even though none are said. I look at my watch, then glance at the sky.  
‘We should be getting in now Jack, it’s getting late, and dark.’ Jack nods and we stand up, losing our connection. We start walking back through the forest when we’re no more than halfway through and night seems to fall suddenly. My phone rings, disturbing the ghostly silence, and I assure my parents that we’re on our way home, and we’re fine. We continue going back, but I could barely see my hand in front of my face at this point. I glance next to me, at Jack, but realise he’s stopped quite a way back. He was just standing there, chest heaving, in the thick shadows.  
‘Jack – you alright? What’s going on?’ I could hear him breathing heavily as I paced towards him.  
‘Jack? Jack!’ I grab his arms and shake him. He looks up at me with pain filled eyes before whimpering and burying his face in my shirt. He grabbed two handfuls of my shirt on either side of his head, and breathed onto my front. I gently drape my arms around his shoulders and bring him closer.  
‘Jack, what’s happening?’ I ask him, afraid. Maybe he’s scared of the dark? I question myself. Or maybe the woods after dark? Or just generally woods? No, we came here, he was fine. I have no idea so I just stand there, holding Jack as he mumbles and shakes.  
I have no idea what’s going on, but I want to stop Jack experiencing it. I wish it was me instead. Suddenly Jack slumped against me and I caught him on my chest. His breathing harsh and irregular, his body twitching. Jack! Jack! My inner torment exploded.  
   
(Jack)  
   
‘Take that, you sh*t!’ My dad slammed by back into the wall, he punched every part of my body he could reach. I’ve never felt so much pain at one moment before. My head droops as I black out. My visions sparks and I see no more.  
He on drugs again…  
I wake up on the floor. But it didn’t feel like the familiar, run-down carpet of our house. Then I look around. I’m lying in a basement-looking room. In the dim light coming from a slit of a window I see the shapes of millions of boxes. I don’t know what’s in them, I don’t care what’s in them, and I don’t even bother to find out what’s in them. Instead I try to find an exit. I see a door and hobble towards it.  
‘So you awake, are ya?’ a nasal voice issues from the back of the room, from behind a bunch of boxes. I whip around and my head kills me for the sudden movement. A bent figure lopes from behind the boxes and the face sneers.  
‘Yo pappy brought you, and told me to deal with ya stubborn ass.’ I shake my head and dart to the door and grab the handle, it doesn’t turn and I’m not surprised.  
‘Come here, boy! Ya needs to show ya poor daddy some respect! Not easy bein’ a parent, yeah? ‘Specially to f*cking’ idiots!’ I moan and redouble my efforts to get out. I have no idea what or who this guy is, but I don’t like him a bit. Suddenly he rushes towards me. He grabs my arms and pins them behind my back. He cuffs them and I’m really scared. I struggle against the restraint, but this guy’s surprising strong, and my hands are useless. He drags me across the room and locks the hand-cuffs into something. The man starts to punch my stomach repetitively. It’s painful but I live with guy who punches you for ‘not walking right’. He sees that it doesn’t affect me much. He grabs a brick and smashes my leg with it, which puts me in agony. There was a point where we heard a click, my leg so inflamed with pain I barely notice the strange angle it’s at. He grins toothily and I faint from the pain of my snapped leg.  
When I wake up my whole body is on fire, and I’m lying on the floor of the dungeon room. the man’s gone, and I realise he must’ve continued hitting me well after I blacked out. I feel my face, chest, and legs, but I can hardly feel anything as my leg and face are numb with pain. I try to lift myself up but my body is barely responding to me. I give up after several attempts and lie there, engulfed in pain.  
I’m lying on something warm, breathing. I take a fluttering breath and the warmness is sucked away as the person starts. Mark… I slit open my eyes and glimpse Mark leaning over me.  
‘Jack, Jack! What happened? You O.K.?  
‘Obviously not, ya douche.’ I chuckle softly, ‘But really though, I’m fine, let’s go.’ I try to push myself up but a hand on my chest stopped me.  
‘Jack,’ I notice the graveness in his eyes. I could lean on him forever and he would take it and comfort me, but I realise he won’t just let me deal with this alone. But I need to. ‘You need to tell me what’s going on. Really.’  
‘Mark… I… I-I can’t.’  
‘You know you can tell me anything, it won’t change how I feel.’ How you feel? How do you feel? He seems to realise his words but makes no move to take them back. ‘Jack.’ He fixes me with his serious gaze and I quaver. But then I think of all the people that have been distant with me since they knew. I can’t. Not Mark.  
I jump up, pushing off Mark. I look at him over my shoulder before taking off. I don’t think. I just run. Run through the forest. Run from the eyes of Mark that I feel on the back of my head. Run from my problems, my memories. I can never run from those scars. Ever. I hear Mark leap up and run after me, but I run faster, harder and I soon lose the sound of him. I sit, panting, as Mark runs past some 20 metres from me. I stay here when I hear Mark calling my name. I stay here when I hear Mark swear and start walking home. I stay here as they sun hides its face, and gives over the sky to the moon. I stay here when I hear the nocturnal animals stir. Finally I realise I should really go home. Home. Is that what I call it now? Already? I shrug mentally and pick my way through the forest, to the house in the distance. The moon glimmers overhead when I reach the backdoor. I try the handle, and realise it’s locked. I sigh, not that I wasn’t expecting this. I sit on the steps and bury my head in my hands. I try to puzzle why I panicked. Why did I run? This thought had plagued me since I heard Mark leave. I hear a sound behind me. The door’s opened and Mark’s mum is standing there.  
‘I thought you’d come, Mark said you were just star-gazing. I enjoy it too.’  
‘Oh, I’m so sorry to keep you awake!’  
‘No worries, I couldn’t sleep. Mark’s sleeping in his room, too, but I just watched some TV.’  
‘Thank you so much, Mrs.’ I slipped past her, up the stairs and into the hallway. I make my way to the room I’m in and grab the handle. I start to enter the room when suddenly I’m engulfed in someone’s arms. Someone’s breath stirred in my hair. Someone’s chest heaved against my back.  
‘M-Mark?’  
‘You know it.’ I absorb the feel of Mark against me while we talk.  
‘Mark w-why’re you here?’  
‘You know.’  
‘Humor me.’ Suddenly I’m pushed into my room and I have a glimpse of Mark strutting in after me.  
‘Jack. I’m done. You’ve broken down twice today. You’re telling me what’s going on.’ I tremble, aware that this is the last time Mark will look at me without cringing with pity. I don’t want pity, but everyone looks down at me when I’ve told them. No, no, no, not Mark. Anyone else. But I can tell I’m not getting out of this. Mark is standing in front of the door and the window’s locked. I slump on the bed, defeated.  
‘O.K’

I sit on my bed, and Mark walks over and sits next to me. I glance at the door, that he’s now vacated and a spark of hope lights in me. I could maybe run out. I think. That’s only gonna delay it. Before I’ve fully decided my body moves of its own accord. My legs spring up and I race for the door. But before I can even touch the handle Mark slams into me. My body softly hits the door as he cushions the hit with his arm curved around me. I turn my head sideways a little, in the bracket of his arms. I see his muscly arms, on each side of my head. I feel his hard breathing on my neck as his anger stirs again.  
‘Jack, you can’t escape. I won’t let you.’ I shiver. I turn slowly in the circle of his body and face him. His usually handsome features are twisted with worry. And a little anger. I groan. I’ve just made it worse for myself, now he’ll be even less receptive. But then he did something strange. He leaned towards me and I feel his lips on my forehead. He gently pressed his lips there, branding me. My heart skips a beat. Mark trails his scarring lips down my face. At this point I’m as red as a tomatoe.  
‘Jack. You do know that I could never turn away from you, right?’ I shudder. He moves his arms so I can walk over to the bed. This time when he joins me he links his arm around my waist so I can’t go. I take a deep breath and plunge in. I’m not getting out of this so I may as well not postpone any longer.  
‘Um… well…’ I tell him all about how abusive my dad was to me, and about the flashback I experience regularly when something triggers them.  
‘I know that I can stop them, I really can, Mark! Don’t hate me.’ The last part I mumble under my breath but as we’re sitting so close he hears me. He pulls my head down to his shoulder and mutters:  
‘I could never hate you, Jack. Never.’  
‘Thanks, Mark, but I really don’t want you to say that ‘cause you feel like you gotta – just say whatever you’re thinking – nothing... hurts... anymore.’ I’m mortified when I start crying. Second time in two days! What is my problem? Come on! But I can’t stop. It felt good to cry. To release my emotions, but why did it have to happen when Mark was here? On Mark, too!  
‘It’s O.K,’ It’s almost like he can read my mind sometimes, honestly, ‘it’s honestly what I think, really.’ I nod but can’t stop crying, so I give up trying. Silent tears pour down my face as my head leans on his shoulder. Mark gets up and I think he’s leaving, not that I didn’t expect it, and I regret telling him anything. I knew he wouldn’t care. But instead he slides his arm under my knees and fits his other arm around my back. He picks me up and puts me at the top of the bed, leaning against the pillow-like backboard. He climbs onto the bed and sits next to me, with his arm around my shoulders. I cozy up to his warm side before I can stop myself. He chuckles softly.  
‘It’s O.K. I’m not got anywhere, Jack.’ I sigh and I feel my eyes drooping. I’ve stopped crying by now but I’m still hiccupping, which I think sounds dumb, so I try to stifle them.  
‘No, don’t, I like it.’ Again, he seems to read my mind. I shrug as my eyes close on their own accord.  
The last think I see is Mark’s face looking at me, some strange expression on his face, I can’t tell what it is before my mind blanks as I sleep deeply.  
   
(Mark)  
   
I sit next to Jack – encircled in my arms – as he tells me what’s going on with him. I can’t pretend it doesn’t surprise me, but I let no expression pass through my face as he explains his childhood. His mistreatment, abuse. I feel an instinctive urge to comfort the small boy cowering in a corner, long ago. But I settle for comforting the small boy cowering in my side, right now. He reaches a point where he can’t go on, and he breaks down crying. I get the gist of his broken life, though. I stand up and pick Jack up. I put him on the top of the bed and sit next to him. He slides closer as I drape my arm around his shoulders.  
‘It’s O.K. I’m not got anywhere, Jack.’ He sighs.  
We sit for only a moment when Jack’s eyes start drooping. He’s hiccupping now and I think it sounds cute. Of course, I would die before telling him that. Why? Why? You’ve said things weirder why is ‘your hiccups are cute’ so bad? I don’t know but Jack started covering his mouth when he hiccupped.  
‘No, don’t, I like it.’ I say this before I think about it. Jack looks up at me before his eyes close and he drops against me. I pick him up and slide him under the covers. Is this now a tradition? I ask myself, laughing softly. I walk away from the bed. I glance back at him. Mistake. His eyes are open slightly. I must’ve woken him when I moved him.  
‘Mark, w-w-where’re you going?’ he asks as he stifles a yawn.  
‘Bed. I’m tired, too’ I accompany the last statement with a half-smile.  
‘Stay with me?’ my breath catches in my throat as I look into Jack’s wide eyes.  
‘Jack, that’s not a good idea.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Cause. I wanna sleep.’  
‘Please?’ I shuffle my feet at this, hating to deny Jack something he wants, but I don’t think I could stand his warm body against mine, it's just too tempting. I couldn’t sleep with his distracting little snores. But his big, blue eyes where so compelling. I tear my gaze away from them as I try to force my legs to go out the door. I manage to turn around before I feel a warm body press against my back, little arms link around my neck, warm breath against my back.  
‘Mark?’ I was frozen. Jack was so cute, his little body pressed against mine. I took a moment to reply.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Why not?’ he reminded me of the little kids I see asking their parents for toys.  
‘Because – I – can’t. It’s just not a good idea.’ The hands at my neck slide over my stiff torso and rest at my waist. He tugged a little and my resistance melted away. I turn around and consider Jack warm face.  
‘Only for a moment, then I’ve got to go.’ He seemed to realise it was this or nothing so he nodded meekly and pulled me back into the room. Jack climbs onto the bed and pats the space next to himself. I hesitate before I sit back on the bed. He immediately moves right next to me, all pretenses gone. I try to relax and manage to lay back against the backboard with my arm around his waist.  
This feeling I’ve got.  
What is it, exactly?  
(Jack)  
   
After I finish telling Mark about my past I shudder. It’s out there now. A while later he gets off the bed and is about to go. Suddenly my own brain becomes irrelevant as I call out to him. Asking him to stay. Mark declines me softly but I persist.  
‘Please?’ I put on my cutest voice, and Mark hesitates, turned towards the door. I silently slip out of bed and pad over to Mark. He’s still stuck in his own head when I link my arms around Mark’s neck. I stand close, my front against Mark’s back. He sucks in a breath.  
‘Mark?’ I ask. He pauses awhile before answering.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Why not?’  
‘Because – I – can’t. It’s just not a good idea.’ His hesitance only fuels me. My linked hands glide over his front and settle at his waist. I pull him slightly back towards the bed. He turned slowly in my arms and looked into my eyes with him mesmerizing orbs.  
‘Only for a moment, then I’ve got to go.’ I shrug mentally. _Better than nothing! Right?_ I lead him back to the bed. I climb on and gesture for him to follow. As his weight settles on the bed I scoot over and push into his body. He hesitates and puts his arm around my waist. _Am I forcing him. Does he wanna be here?_ These thoughts flick through my head as I sit there breathing in the scent of Mark. His eyes are unfocused as he looks down at me and I frown.  
’Mark? You O.K.?’ he shook his head slightly and shrugged.  
‘I’m all good.’ I study his face as he looks away. _Fear? Anger? Disgust? Hmmmm…_ I see the strange expression on his face as he turns away and try to decipher it. Suddenly Mark links his other arm around my hips and pulled me onto his lap.  
‘I – Jack – I’m so conf – I don’t even know anymore.’ His eyes look strange as his leans down and rests his forehead on mine. His scalding breath mingled with mine as his eyes wandered down my face, resting on my lips. I feel a surge through my body, and I have no idea what I feel right now. _Kiss me! No! Shut up!_ My conflicted feelings run through my head as he stared at me. I blush as his lips touched my cheek. He moved over my face, across my beet-red nose to the other side, pressing feather-soft kisses across my blush.  
‘M-Mark, w-what?’ my voice seems to recall him from a haze as his dark eyes look into mine. He gasps and moves his face away from mine. _No… wait, that’s good, isn’t it?_  
‘I-I’m sorry, I have no idea what I did, sorry!’ he moved me back onto the bed and quickly stands up. He looks at me, and, without a word he turns and leaves my room, closing the door softly behind him. I lay there, confused at my own emotions.  
 _What just happened. What_ could’ve _just happened?_  
   
(Mark)  
   
I shake my head, leaning against Jack’s door. _What? What?! Whaaaaaaat?!?!?!_ My brain runs in circles not able to understand what on _earth_ I was trying to do. _His lips just looked so kissable, O.K.? No! Shut the f*ck up, Mark!_ One moment Jack was sitting next to me, the next I had hauled him into my lap without any conscious thought. I had almost kissed Jack when my mind caught up. Now I’m here, with no idea what I did, what I’m doing, or what I’m going to do. Everything from this point wasn’t exactly platonic, but now there was no question of whether I like Jack or not. _He probably doesn’t even like you back that much. Forget it, Mark!_ But all I could think of was the soft skin under my lips, the blush I chased with my mouth. Jack looked so confused, it was so cute. I hear Jack stirring in his room, towards the door. I ran. I ran out of the house, into my backyard and darted around the side of the house. I here Jack standing in the doorway. I had left it swinging widely open, so it was obvious I was out here.  
‘M-Mark?’ came his hesitant call. It almost broke my heart to not go to Jack, but I needed time to figure out this tangle of emotions. Eventually Jack went back inside and I slid down the wall with a sigh. I don’t know how long I sat there for, but I know it was a while.  
 _Am I gay? I don’t know! Bi? Straight and curious? No, never that. I guess I’m bi, ‘cause I really think that – I might – love Jack, a guy. Soooo, I’m gay, bi?_  
These thoughts whirl through my head all night, and I’m roused from my contemplation but the sunrise winking around me. I feel determined, certain, figured out.  
 _I’m a bi guy with the hots for a small Irish potato. I like some girls and guys, but one guy in particular. I know that waiting isn’t going to help anyone._  
With this explanation, certainty, fixed in my head, I drag myself up and stagger to my room, sleep deprived. Someday soon I’m going to confront Jack. Not now, though. Not right after last night. I stumble into my room, lock the door, and start getting ready to sleep the day away. I take off my shirt, and as I stand there in the semi-darkness I think a minute. I grab a piece of paper and write a message which I stick to the outside of my door.  
 _Just sleeping in a while_  
 _Be down sometime_  
 _I don’t know :)_  
Whether Jack or my mum reads it, I don’t know, but at least they know. I stand shirtless for a moment, and take in a deep breath. _When_ am _I going to tell him, Jack?_  
‘Aaargh, Jack…’ I mutter under my breath. I walk over to my bed and pull back the covers. I sit down and bury my face in my hands, my huge sigh filtering through my fingers.  
‘You O.K.?’ a voice issues from the corner of my room. _Jack_. F*ck not now!  
‘The f*ck?’ it seems rude but I have no idea what to even think anymore. I hear a tinkle from the direction of my door, and I hope he’s leaving. Apparently not as I feel a weight compress the mattress next to me. He pushes my face out of my hands but I keep my eyes down.  
‘Mark, why’d you leave?’ what the hell do you think. I almost _kissed_ you!  
‘’Cause.’  
‘Mark, I told you a-about me, you need to do the same.’  
‘I don’t.’  
‘Mark.’ I don’t answer.  
‘Mark.’ I look up. Mistake. His baby-blues all but drown me and I look away immediately.  
‘Mark.’ The way he kept saying my name broke me. I leapt off the bed and strode over to the door. Locked. _Oh yeah, I locked it._ I look for the keys but I can’t find them. Suddenly Jack’s hugging me. His little body is locked against my torso and I inhale sharply. I’m speechless for a second or two before I manage to choke out some sounds that vaguely sound like words.  
‘J-Jack, I gotta go, w-where are t-t-the keys?’ he shrugs.  
‘Why does that matter?’  
‘Jack… where are the keys?’ He huffed into my chest and shrugged again.  
‘It doesn’t matter, Mark.’  
‘It does.’  
‘Stay with me…’ The last sentence was whispered so softly I almost didn’t catch it. I hesitate before pulling away. I look straight at Jack and ask once more.  
‘The keys. Where are they?’ Jack crosses his arms and turns his back on me, pouting. I groan, frustrated. I turn away from the door and Jack and flop onto my bed. It’s then that I realise I’m still shirtless. I colour slightly but luckily it was hidden by the pillow over my head. As I gain control of my reddening cheeks I feel Jack sit on the edge of my bed. His weight depressed my mattress slightly before he lay down next to me, prying the pillow away from my face.  
‘Mark. I may not be stronger than you physically but I’m stubborn as hell so you’re going to have to tell me what’s going on in your mind.’ I groan into the bed, and stiffen as Jack’s hand brushed my bare back. He flattened his hand in-between my shoulder blades and ducked his head to whisper in my ear.  
‘C’mon, Mark, I’m not unlocking the door ‘till you do.’ his touch against my bare skin was electrifyng. His words, though not intended, sounded pretty dirty. This only made my situation worse when I felt something stir in my pants. _Damn it! Not now!_ I knew I couldn’t turn over now knowing he would see and be scared away. _At least he’d go away._ But I knew I couldn’t, so I just muttered into the bed.  
‘Alright, but you promise to open the door?’  
‘I promise.’ His warm breath tickled my ear and I shivered.  
Oh well, here goes nothing. Not exactly how I planned it, but, whatever…


	6. Chapter 6

(Jack)  
   
As I sat with Mark he slowly explained what the hell was going on in his head that made him do the randomest, most spontaneous things.  
‘I-I, Jack, I kinda – lately that is – ummm…’  
‘It’s O.K., Mark, whatever it is, I won’t judge you.’  
‘I think I’m bi. In the past few days I’ve realised that I don’t only like girls. I’ve come to grips with it, but y’know, it’s still strange to me for now.’ He literally just said, inadvertently, that he likes me. I had to force myself from grinning as I notice a dark blush cover the parts of his face that he wasn’t blocking. I gently work my hand between his chin and the bed. I lift his head until I was looking into his eyes.  
‘Mark. You’re gonna struggle for a while, but eventually you’ll realise that it doesn’t bother you at all anymore. If it helps, I’m bi too, and I went through what you are right now. It ends up better than what you would think. I no longer think about my sexuality like I’m a weirdo, like people told me I was, just that I’m different… well, I am a weirdo, just not in that sense…’ I smirk at Mark’s face as I said the last line, and an answering blush crept back onto his face.  
‘Thanks Jack. Means a lot.’ I barely heard it as it was muffled by his return to face-down into the mattress. I ruffled Mark’s black hair and stood up. I swear I heard him groan, but I must have been imagining it. As I pace towards the door I hear the bed springs move.  
‘I’ll unlock the door now, Mark.’  
‘Thanks…’ he replied darkly. I’m about to turn around to deliver a sarcastic comment when suddenly I’m back up against the door of Mark’s room. Mark’s breathing wasn’t even and I feared looking into his face, keeping my gaze on my shoes.  
‘Mark, watcha doing? I’m going to unlock the door.’  
‘Noooo…’ the noise bubbled from his lips as his hot breath hit my cheek.  
‘No? You _don’t_ want to leave your room?’  
‘Y-yeah.’  
‘Mark, what the hell do you mean?’ but as Mark stood with me encased in his arms, I hesitated.  
‘Mark? What the hell? Are you O.K.?’  
‘No.’  
‘What’s wrong?’ Mark didn’t answer. I try to detangle myself from his arms but he just pulled me against himself tighter. I stop, short of breath.  
‘Mark! What the hell!?’ once again Mark didn’t answer.  
   
(Mark)  
   
I continue to hold Jack, even though he tries to go. I know I should _really_  let him go but I can’t make myself. The sun is now shining through my partially open curtains and the bright light snaps me back into my sense. I release Jack suddenly and he staggers back a little before eyeing me warily.  
‘Wanna grab some breakfast then head outside?’  
‘S-sure.’ Going down the stairs, eating breakfast, and heading to the forest passes in a blur. Suddenly I find myself strolling through the forest with Jack by my side. I tangle my fingers with his and he accepts it easily. I see he’s smiling down at our hands. I mentally prepare myself for something I’ve decided to do. C _’mon, c’mon!_ We reach the end of the forest and I suddenly stop walking, forcing Jack to stop too. He turns to face me, curious.  
‘What?’ suddenly his questioning still as I back him against a tree. I lower my head and slowly seal our lips together. I give Jack plenty of time to push me away. But he didn’t. He didn't exactly go pliant beneath me but he still didn't move away. I was on fire. Jack’s lips are as soft as they look, and Jack is so innocent. He tries to deepen the kiss but I pull back. His face is a red beacon at this point and I love it. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes full of questions. Suddenly Jack threw his arm around my neck and pulled my head back to his. His brushed my lips with his.  
‘Tease.’ I mumbled. His lips smile beneath mine as I push my lips against his again. Relief flooded through me as Jack accepts me. _See? He does like you!_ I trace Jack’s bottom lip with my tongue. The kiss is broken once more as Jack jerked back.  
‘What?’ I breathed.  
‘I-I haven't, ur, done this in a while, I'm really bad...’

'I think you're amazing.' His eyes widen and I tilt his head back up and feast on his mouth again. This time I brush the seam of his two lips. I hear his squeak in the kiss but he still doesn't pull away. He's obviously done this before, and his instincts take over a little. My sweet little Irish potato! I swear I was going to explode from happiness.  
To think that, if I hadn’t offered my help to a skinny green haired kid on the plane, I wouldn’t be here.  
   
_Jack_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoy! <3  
> Also, never be afriad to comment, whether it's and idea, or an improvement, or anything else! :)


	7. Chapter 7

(Jack)  
   
 _What?!_  
This thought flashes through my head as Mark kisses me. _I know I want this_. My mind spins from having someone so close to me, emotionally and physically. I feel his tongue tracing my lips and I quiver. I break the kiss long enough to say something by bending my back away. Mark lunges for me but I giggle and dodge him.  
'I, ur, haven't done this is a while.’ at this point Mark has managed to catch me and I’m enveloped in his arms.  
‘It’s O.K., Jack, I’m here for you.’ I’m immediately struck by how cheesy it sounds, and Mark must realise too because I see a blush creep across his face in the early morning light. I grin up at him, immensely relieved he’s made a move. I swear if we had to wait for me to make one, we would’ve waited until it was too late. I'm too skittish doing things like that. I think Mark realised this too, triggering, well, this. He tries to push his fingers under my chin to lift my head but I bury my head into his shoulder and breathe deeply.  
‘Jack?’  
‘Mm?’  
‘Um… now that – only if you – well, if you’re not going… aaaaah…’ I know how hard words are sometimes.  
‘I’m not going anywhere. Not now.’ I’m surprised how much tension I feel in his sigh. _I know that we kissed but if I left I know he’d get over me… I might like him - a ton - but I can tell when all someone else has is a crush on you – a simple interest._ I admit it to myself even though it almost broke my heart all over again. I have to stop myself from wrenching myself from his hold when these thoughts run through my head. I hate that I had become close to Mark, yet I love it. I hate that Mark has the power to calm down even my craziest of nervous break-downs, yet it's a good thing.  
‘Jack? You O.K.?’ I realise that my breathing has increases to a frenzied tempo and I consciously slow it down. I force myself to look into his dark eyes and answer – answer a lie.  
‘I’m all good, Mark,’ I smile at him, ‘just a memory, but it’s gone.’ I feel bad for lying to Mark, but he can’t know that I realise this – happiness – is only temporary. I look away. Anywhere but the probing dark orbs of Mark’s.  
‘Jack… we should go back, mum will worry.’ Still not looking at Mark I start towards the house in the distance. Mark catches up to my sudden departure and grabs my hands. They hang loosely between us as Mark makes me stop. After looking around I find no more reasons not to look at Mark. His eyes burn as we make eye contact.  
‘Jack was my – advance – unwelcome? You should tell me, I’ll… stop if you want… but you gotta tell me…’ my face burns as I realise my reactions to my inner thought probably translates to that to Mark who – despite his ability to just… tell… sometimes – can’t read my mind.  
‘N-No! I-I-I… no, I… liked it…’ I whisper the last part as quietly as I could, unintentionally. I’m surprised Mark heard it. His face creases into a relieved smile, which only serves to make me feel even worse about lying. We continue walking towards the house with Mark’s arm around my hips, mine around his waist. As we reach the house I slip my arm from around him. He looks sideways at me, and I blush.  
‘Y-your parents… do they know you-you’re, y’know, um… bi?’  
‘’Course not, I only knew last night, really.’  
‘Well, do you want them to know? Or are they good with that?’  
‘They love me, they’ll understand.’ These words reside painfully inside my mind. _At least someone loves_ you. _You don’t know how much I wish that was true for me too. No such luck though._ I slip away from Mark all the same and we continue towards the house. I think about what I’m doing. _I’m promising things I can’t give._ I sigh and Mark looks at me, but doesn’t remark, for which I’m grateful. As we step up the first few steps Mark turns to me.  
‘Jack, I want you to understand that my parents are _completely_ O.K. with gay, bi, and anything else. Just bear that in mind, please?’ I nod, slightly relieved even though I didn’t really believe they would throw me out if they found out. We go into the living room and I think about all the games me and Mark played there.  
No.  
Any links with Mark I have to block.  
Don't ger me wrong, he's a great guy, but…  
I have to leave him…  
This can’t happen. I’ve seen it happen before.  
Promise to love each other.  
Promises to stay together.  
Promises that – no matter what – they would protect each other, from inside and out.  
They invariably break.  
I can’t let that happen to Mark. _Or is it me I’m worried about?_  
Either way. I have to go.


	8. Chapter 8

(Mark)  
   
Jack’s been acting strange since I kissed him in the forest.  
I still smile at that particular memory…  
Still, I think Jack maybe – maybe – doesn’t even like me. He just doesn’t want to tell me. But then I remember certain aspects of this morning and that idea is squashed. _What is it then?_ He just doesn’t want to kiss? He doesn’t… I have _no_ idea… but I try to act normal as my mum walks into the living room, which is where we were currently standing.  
‘You boys are to clean your respective rooms today. I know you’ve only been here a few day Jack, but your room speaks as though you’ve been here a couple years!’ I snigger and Jack cracks a grin.  
‘Yours is no better, Mark! Go on!’ we have no choice but to walk up the stairs to our rooms and start cleaning. We decide to clean our room together as we’ll get twice as much done. We’ve finished Jack’s room in a minute – my mum’s exaggerated slightly – and we move onto mine. Mine is pretty bad and I have to stop myself from blocking Jack out. When Jack takes a good look around he sees it’s messier than it seems. Clothes stuffed on my desk, bag strewn around the floor, books in piles in the corners. He turns to me and laughs.  
‘Mark! Do you _ever_ clean your room? It’s a _disaster_! Haha!’ I grin ruefully and punch Jack’s arm lightly.  
‘Bet yours wasn’t any better at your house.’ I say this trying to gauge the reaction. I see a flicker of sadness cross his eyes, quickly extinguished by his happiness.  
‘Yeah, well actually it was nothing like your room, to be honest!’  
‘Really?’ I say incredulously.  
‘Yeah… it as _way_ worse!’ we both stand, laughing, for a moment. Then we get to work on my floor with my music blaring in the background. Surprisingly it only takes half an hour to completely clean my room. When we walk downstairs I see my mum shoot us a suspicious look, and started towards the stair. I give her a smile and she can’t help returning it. Me and Jack stroll outside where Jack sit down under the tree we raced to on the first day. After an hour of affable chatting I casually slip in a question.  
‘So, what are you going to do?’ it’s obvious what I’m referring to. _When are you leaving?_ Are _you leaving?_ He frowns before replying.  
‘Dunno…’ all pretenses of nonchalance drop.  
‘Jack… I… don’t want you to go.’  
‘I-I know.’ I fix my gaze with Jack’s. He looks down at his hands and I see his eyes.  
Such sad eyes. So defeated yet so hopeful.  
I continue to talk about random things, and Jack looks up, glad that the subject has changed. Those eyes so lost… their blue encloses me, my mind, brands my soul.  
I know, that if Jack leaves me, if we break apart…  
I would never be right again…  
   
(Jack)  
   
I realise the longer I stay here; the harder I fall for Mark. He seems worried about me leaving, which makes it even harder to go. But I have to. I’ve decided. Tomorrow night, I’m sneaking out. Eat some food, have a shower, pack my bag. May as well be as prepared as possible for whatever’s out there. I don’t know where I’ll go if my information is wrong.  
Oh well.  
We’ve returned to the house by now and we’re having lunch. I eat as much as I can hold and after lunch me and Mark climb into the back of the car.  
‘We need to go shopping for groceries, but also for some new clothes for you, Mark. You grow out of them so fast!’  
‘O.K. mum.’ Mark turns to me in the backseat and grins, ‘I’ll submit myself to your choices, although they’re all from the 80’s!’ Mark laughed at Mark’s mum leaned over and gave him a fake slap.  
‘Excuuuuse me! Just ignore me! Your poor mother, trying to scrape a living to give you clothes on your back!’ but I can hear the laugh in her voice. I like this. The mindless banter allows me to forget where I am for a moment. Who I am and the predicament I’m in. we climb out of the car at the shopping center and Mark’s dad is already off the buy the groceries on the list Mark’s mum gave him.  
‘Alright boys, which shop first?’  
We end up going into a store we were standing next to. Mark and his mum tour around for a minute before we left.  
‘Nothing there I liked.’ Mark explained. We going into two other shops, uneventful trips, and Mark picks up a flannel and a pair of jeans. We duck into a store next to the food court and I glance around. Immediately my attention is snagged by a faded-blue pair of skinny jeans. I walk up to it and feel it. Soft as. I regretfully turn away – I can’t spend my money on things I don’t need – and see Mark watching me.  
‘Like it, huh?’ at this point Mark’s mum is drawn to her son showing interest in any clothing. She obviously overheard Mark’s last comment.  
‘Jack, if you want it I’m _sure_ I can get it for you!’ I blush heavily shooting Mark a look that should’ve killed.  
‘No, no, no, it looked nice is all!’ she doubtfully eyed my run-down old black pants.  
‘You obviously don’t have very nice clothes with you. I guess all your good ones are at home. We can’t have you freezing here!’ I start as I remember she thinks I’m just waiting for my rich parents to pick me up.  
‘Yeah, so you don’t have to buy me anything, really!’  
‘C’mon mum! We can get him this one thing, can’t we?’ I glare at Mark, but nothing can change Mrs. Fishbach’s mind when it’s made.  
‘Yes, yes, or course. Jack, if it fits, you _are_ getting it!’  
‘O.K., it might not fit though.’ and I can see there are no bigger sizes. I grab the pants and walk towards the changing rooms. I hear Mark following. I slip into one of the cubicles. These are the type with curtain instead of doors and I don’t like it. I strip off my pants, wait a second, then put them back on. I had no intention of letting them spend more money on me then they already are. I walk out and see Mark standing there. I make my way over to him and grimace.  
‘Too small, sorry.’ I can tell Mark isn’t fooled.  
‘Jack, you didn’t even try them on. I could see them on the floor the whole time.’ I blush and turn away.  
‘You guys don’t need to spend any money on me, you don’t have to.’ I mumble to the floor. I don’t know where his mum went but a minute later Mark has chivvied me back into the cubicle, telling me – no – _ordering_ me, to try them on. I actually put them on this time and Mark calls out to me.  
‘Come on, let’s see them!’ I step out from behind the curtain and am suddenly conscious how tight they are. He looks me up and down, making my blush darker by the second, and nods.  
‘You’re getting them.’ I walk back into the changing room, suddenly angry. _Why does everyone in my life push me around like I can’t handle anything?!_ My anger directed for a moment at my dad, Mark, and his parents, before I see the real problem. _Why can I not stand up for myself?_ I shuffle out of the store after thanking Mark’s mum profusely, with a bag in my hand. Mark’s still snickering from me glaring at him, and I can’t help loving the time we’re spending together.  
But I know it can’t last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry so much I haven't updated lately, tons of stuff has been going on but it's all over so now I'm back to every Wednesday and Saturday.  
> Sorry again!

(Mark)  
   
We spend the rest of the day ambling around the shops, with our burgers in our hands. My mum has left me and Jack to ourselves to go catch my dad and buy some things she forgot to put on the list. It wasn’t hard to convince her that we’d be fine on our own, as I’d been here by myself many times. We’re walking past the movie theatre and I glance back at it. I see a title I’ve been wanting to see for ages, but I know that mum wants to get the cold groceries home as soon as possible. So I disappointedly keep walking. Then a flash of inspiration hits me. I quickly draw to the side of the main path and text my mum. I see Jack draw near to me as I type.  
_Mark: Mom can me and jack stay here for a few more hours? Theres this movie ive wanted to see for ages! I have money on me so dont wory about that_  
_Mark: *worry_  
_Mum: Are you sure Mark? I don’t like leaving Jack with you without an adult._  
_Mark: -_-_  
_Mark: he’ll b fine ok? I can handle myself and him. im sure hell like the movie 2 hes played the games its based on_  
_Mum: Sure it’s not too gory?_  
_Mark: yea_  
_Mum: Alright, text me when you need to be picked up, don’t stay there too late._  
_Mark: thx mom xo_  
I look up, excited, and almost collide with Jack leaning close, trying to see what I’m saying.  
‘Hey! We can go see a movie! There’s this movie that I’ve been wanting to see for _ages_! I know you’ll like it too, ‘cause you’ve played the game with me the other day and you liked that, right?’ Jack nods and I guide him back to the movies. I pay for two tickets, still chattering about the trailer, and I notice how quiet Jack has been.  
‘Hey, Jack!’ I wave my hand in front of his face, and he jerks back.  
‘Sorry, got lost in my thoughts… nothing to worry about…’ he makes a brave attempt at a smile.  
‘Jack, I am worried, what are they?’ I wonder what Jack been thinking about, and he looks at me, puzzled.  
‘What are what?

'The memories Jack.'

Doesn’t matter, ignore me… they don't matter…’  
‘No, I won’t ignore you – ever – and they do matter, because if they bother you, they bother me, you know that right?’ he nods but I can see he doesn’t believe it. I sigh and suggest something I really don’t want to do.  
‘D’ya wanna go home?’ he shakes his head.  
‘I may have some bad memories, but a good movie is a good movie!’ I’m relieved to see his familiar smile light up his face.  
‘Well why are we waiting out here? Let’s go!’  
   
(Jack)  
   
It’s a little while later me and Mark are situated in the best seats in the theatre, popcorn in one hand and a drink in the other. I protested a lot when Mark bought me these but then I realised I was over-reacting and people were starting to look. So here I’m sitting in a near-empty movie with some pretty good snacks and an even better companion. I then turn to Mark, a mischievous look on my face.  
‘Hey, Mark,’ I whisper, even though it’s only the ads playing, 'if this movies gonna be so great why isn’t there more people?’  
‘’Cause it’s an early session, people usually go to the later ones as they get off work.’ His answer is so sensible all I can do is punch his arm and laugh. Then the movie starts playing and I settle down in my seat to watch.  
We’re halfway through the movie when I realise how much this resembles every-first-date ever. I wonder if Mark has noticed but deduce that he hasn’t as his entire attention is fixed on the screen. I lost interest somewhere between the averageness of it and how it's literally the same as all superhero movies I've ever watched. Instead I turn my gaze on the shadowed profile of Mark. I can tell he’s too engrossed in the movie to notice my stare, so I lean on my hands and just watch him from the corner of my eye. The minute changes in his expression as he watches, the way he often reaches up to brush a strand of hair impairing his vision of the screen. I sit like this until somewhere near the end of the movie, judging by my phone.  
‘Y’know, it’s rude to stare…’ his low tones shock me from my daydreaming, and I blush profusely.  
‘W-wasn’t staring, just glanced at you.’  
‘I’ve been watching you for fifteen minutes. You’ve been staring, think you can recognize me now?’ Mark jokes. I blush even more, still silent. Suddenly in the darkness of the theatre I feel Mark grasp my upper arms lightly. He turns me even so slightly in my seats then leans in.  
I close my eyes and Mark brushes his lips against mine. So soft that – if I didn’t know he’d kissed me – I, well, I wouldn’t have been sure.  
He leans back out again with a smirk. He knows I thought he was going to kiss him. he knows I wanted it. He knows.  
_Damn you_.  
I shouldn’t want it. I’m leaving soon, I need to move on from Mark.  
_But I can’t…_  
And I know it.  
A while later, when the movie was done, me and Mark wandered around the shopping center. At this point my stomach was rumbling, even though I’d already had a burger, large drink, and popcorn. I spot a Yoghurt-Land and drag Mark to it. We each get a bucket of frozen yoghurt and meander around the park near the center. I’m still distracted by the thought of Mark’s lips hovering over mine. _I wanted that kiss_. I though mischievously. _I’m getting that kiss._ As we enter a more wooded area I look around. No-one there. A garbage up ahead. Me and Mark toss our empty containers in it and keep walking. After about 5 minutes of idle talk I ask Mark a question.  
‘Mark, what’s that?’ as expected he turns towards my pointing finger. He realises I’m tricking him and turns back with a smile on his face. But I’m already up the nearest tree. I grin down at him and he chuckles.  
‘Gotta catch me or I won’t go home!’ I laugh as he hauls himself up in the tree and starts scaling up after me.  
‘I will catch you, ya doof!’ I giggle and climb higher. Not fast enough. He grabs my ankles and pulls me down. I yell and my hands and lifted off and I fall down. Images of the ladder incident flashes in my mind. But this isn’t the same. Instead of falling on the hard, unforgiving, ground I land in the arms of Mark, safe, soft yet solid. I look up into his face as he cradles me in a groove he’s sitting in. He starts to lean down to kiss me, but just as our lips connect I slither out of his hold and slide down the tree. I laugh as I look at his annoyed face. It clears after I yell to him.  
‘Payback!’ he leaps down the tree after me and I start running. I spot a fallen tree trunk, a really large one. Its width is probably up to my chest. As I near I realise it comes up to my shoulders. I climb over it when I spot a large hole in it. I slide over to the hole and realise the tree’s been hollowed out by some animals or decay, but either way it’s easily large enough to fit me. And Mark too. I slip in and sit in the light filtering through the hole I came through and a few other small holes riddled into the circumference. I here Mark stomp up to the trunk and call out in a mock-angry voice.  
‘Jack! Jack, come the hell out! Well? Come one!’ I grin while I reply in a babyish voice.  
‘No!’ I laugh as Mark wiggles through the break, he can barely fit. I scoot over to give him room to sit next to me. He doesn’t even need to bend his head to sit in here. It’s great here, it reminds me of the forests at Mark’s house.  
‘Do have logs like this at your place?’ I ask. He nods his head.  
‘There’s this big one near the middle of the trees, but it’s nowhere as big as this one, though.' I shake my head, giggling. Suddenly Mark leaps on top of me and breaths on my lips.  
‘You cheated me.’ He accused.  
‘Did I? What?’ I already know, and my adrenalin runs wild.  
‘Your lips…’  
‘I cheated you of my lips? Do you want me to cut them off for you right now then?’ I laugh a little but most is stopped in my throat at the look on Mark’s face.  
‘No… I like them where they are…’  
Mark leans down and latches his mouth onto mine. He started softly but his kisses turn more forceful as he realises I will let him do as he wants. I kiss him back as much as I’m able, pressed against the slightly damp tree. Again his tongue touches me and start.  
_I still don’t understand._  
I wish I did.  
_What does Mark want?_  
I want to give it to him.  
Mark breaks the chain of kisses and looks down at me with his liquid-night eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

(Jack)

 

When Mark’s mum drops us off back at the house I go to my room. By now I’ve finished packing, and was waiting for nightfall to quietly leave. I knew where they had their spare key, so I could lock the house behind me, so no robbers got in.

I sit in the middle of the bed and sigh loudly. I hear Mark’s parent’s door close behind them, and soon after I heard a light switch, signifying that they were going to sleep. My door opened slightly and Mark peeked in.

‘Night, Jack, see you tomorrow mornin’.’ I look up at him and reply in kind as he went back to his bedroom, but not before shooting me a confused look. I waited on my bed for another couple of hours before I scrambled off my bed and silently slipped out of the hallway, into the entrance-hall. I quietly opened the door, and carefully closed it behind me. I grabbed a key from a little panel under the mailbox and locked the door, before returning the key.

_It’s not like this was permanent anyway..._

But I still felt guilty as I walked out their gates. Part of me was ashamed I chose to sneak out instead of saying goodbye. I had still taped a note to my bed, but it wasn’t the same. Mark will probably hate me for being so cowardly, and I try to make myself it’s a good thing, ‘cause then he won’t worry about me.

_To Mark and Mr and Mrs Fischbach,_

_I’m sorry but I had to go. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, and I know where I’m going and who I’m staying with. ~_ that wasn’t _technically_ a lie ~ _I wanted to thank you all for_ everything _and I’ll always remember the kind family who took in a stranger in need. Sorry if this sound cliché, but I just really want to let you all know that you’re lucky to have one another. Have a great life._

_~ Jack_

I remember this as I walk down the lane – laying it in the middle of the bed before leaving – and I sigh again. I know – logically – that I really had nothing to feel sorry for. I had told them I wasn’t staying long. But I felt guilty leaving them all, without face-to-face explanation.

_All of them? Equally?_

I rub my temples as I think about Mark. I don’t know how I managed not to go running into his room and hugging him before I left. When I reached his door it took all my strength to keep going. My hands drop to my side and I continue down the gravel track. Mark’s house was unfortunately a long way from the city, L.A. but if it came down to it, I would walk the whole way.

By the time I got out of the countryside, the sun had long since set. I wondered if they knew if I’d left by now. If they cared. I was now strolling alongside a tarred road, cars whizzing past me every other second. I could spot suburban houses up ahead, and reasoned there must be a bus stop close, and there was houses here. I glanced over my shoulder, as I did every ten seconds, but this time, unlike all others, there was something to notice. Mark’s family’s dark blue car was ripping towards me, from over a hill, but I knew they hadn’t seen me yet, as the car wasn’t slowing down. I frantically look around, and start climbing the closest, heaviest foliaged tree in my immediate vicinity. I sat, panting, as their car drove by, and I glanced a mop of faded red hair sticking out the window.

Somewhere, something in my chest gives off an awful pain that spread through my body.

As Mark’s car disappeared over a distant hill, I jumped down and continued walking, my limbs shaking as I couldn't help feeling the same as I did when I hid from my Dad, anxious, afraid and jumpy, except it was a whole lot worse, hiding from the person I longed to be with the most.

A while later I spotted Mark’s car returning, just as I had reached the town. I think he might’ve spotted me before I ducked into a Bond’s store, and the car stopped. I glanced out the window, and ran to the end of the shop, where the changing rooms where. I stayed in one of the for a moment, until I heard Mark’s voice call out.

‘Jack? Are you in here? C’mon Jack, come back, I’m sorry, whatever I did O.K.?’ the pain was back, but I stayed where I was until Mark left, with his deep tones, luring me out. As I heard a car rev somewhere close I peeked out, to check it was Mark’s car that I heard leave. It was and I grimaced. I would prefer nothing more than to go back to Mark and tell him that I had to go, that I was sorry, but of course I had to keep going. I reached a bus stop, and sat down for a moment. I decided after a short rest that I would check the times on the timetable, for Torrance, where I heard my aunt lives.

 

(Jack)

_‘God! Jack! You remind me of my sister, ugh! Such a f*cking goody-two-shoes!’ I had just called the police on Dad’s friend, who had stored drugs in our backyard. My dad, of course, got let off, acting as though he had no idea. One good thing about dad’s friends. They’re loyal, if one gets jailed, the others bail them._

_As usual I was hanging in a tree while my dad threw obscenities at me. These all brushed of me by now, but one part caught my attention._

_‘Your sister?’ my dad never talks about his family, except when he swears at me. I could tell he was drunk enough to tell me about anything, really._

_‘Yeah, she was –_ is – _a dumb little sh*t, ran away with some guy from our street. Hate her.’_

_‘Didn’t grand-dad only have one kid?’_

_‘Yeah, she wasn’t really my sister but dad kind of adopted her when she came over from England, she never told me why she was here, what she ran from…’ a moment of hurt crossed my dad’s face, quickly replaced by anger – no surprise, ‘She was always dad’s favourite,_ ugh _!_ She _got good grades,_ she _got good reports,_ she _was the teacher’s pet!_ I _was always ignored!_ Aaaargh!! _’ I took this moment to climb down the tree so I could hear my dad better._

_‘So where’d she go?’_

_‘I don’t know! Why would I care?! As soon as dad died she was off! Didn’t care about me! Left to deal with dad’s burial!’_

_‘So, you have no idea where she is?’_

_‘At some point, she sent me her address, but I don’t f*cking care where that sh*t lives!’ my heart rose into my throat at this._

_‘Where’s the letter?’_

_‘I don’t f*cking know or care! Somewhere! In my desk? I DON’T CARE!!’ by this time my dad was losing interest in talking to me and he stormed inside. I waiting until dad’s dirty-white car pulled out the driveway before jumping out of the tree and sprinting inside. I roughly tore apart his desk looking for my aunt’s letter. I located all the mail from residents I didn’t recognize and sat down on the couch to sort through them. Slowly the pile of letters grew beside me before I was on the final five letter. Tears threatened to fall as I placed four more letters on the pile of letters, leaving me with one letter in my hand._ Maybe it’ll be like in the movies, where it’s always the last one… _I clung onto this as I turned over the letter to look at the address. It was from a business. ‘Palm’s Resort offers_ you _a_ once-in-a-lifetime­ _opportunity!’ I angrily threw the letter away from me, now with tears freely coursing down my face._

_She was my one last chance._

_She couldn’t have been any worse than my dad, anyone who didn’t get on well with my dad was a decent person, I knew from experience._

_Now my hopes were crushed, and I realised I might spend the rest of my life with my abusive dad. I couldn’t support myself out there, no-one’s going to hire a scruffy guy from the street in any decent job._

_Then I saw it – out of the corner of my eye – a letter stuffed under the laptop on the desk._ I _can’t_ be… surely _not… but when I turned it over I saw an elegant scripted address on it._

That was it.

 _But I read through it, to be sure. And, to my elation, it contained a very polite request for my father and mother… and…_ me… _to visit her. It didn’t say her name anywhere, as she obvious assumed anyone reading this letter, my dad ‘n mum, would know her name. I ripped off the part that told her address, still wondering about the fact that I had a family member out there, who knew I existed. It wasn’t long after I started planning my escape. I packed a bag, waiting for the right moment, and my patience paid off._

As I pulled my head out of my memories I stumbled and fell off the bench I was sitting on. This time there was no Mark to still the ceaseless shivering which, luckily, didn’t look too weird, as it was cold outside. But I missed Mark even more as I clasped my arm with my opposite hands as I climbed back into the bench. I waited here for another 3 minutes, before getting up and checking the next bus which went close to Torrance, L.A. Luckily it was in fifteen minutes, which I spent, still trembling, sitting on the cold, metal bench. When the bus came, I hopped on and gave the bus driver some money, to cover the cost to Irvine, from there I would catch another bus to Torrance. I guess I would wander a little through Torrance until I found a directory or asked someone where-abouts I was meant to go. I had the address on the paper in my bag, so all I had to do was show it to the bus driver, he would tell me where to go. So I sat down in the squishy bus seats and settled back, I was in for a long ride, and hour or two. I only closed my eyes for a second before it happened again…

 _My dad returned home, more paranoid than usual. I was still looking for the window of opportunity to escape. I could only leave if I knew –_ knew _– that dad was out of business for at least a week. ‘Cause if he wasn’t he would use his criminal buddies to sniff me out, by the time I could even reach an airport. And this time the consequences would not be avoided by climbing a house._

 _Anyway, on this one day when dad came home I asked him what was wrong, not because I care about him, but because the last time he was this paranoid he owed a big guy some money, and I was threatened in the process, so I planned to spend the night on the roof if that was recurring. When dad mumbled something about ‘cops’, ‘here’, ‘caught’, I was terrified. Not of the police, which were probably on their way here I got from dad’s barely coherent words, but of where they would send me, since dad was_ clearly _going to gaol. I decided the time was now._

_I had to run._

_So as soon as I heard the police car’s sirens in the distance I tore up the stairs and grabbed my bag. I ripped past dad who yelled questioning at me as I went by. He didn’t even do anything, he’d given up hope._ Good! _I thought fiercely._ You deserve this, this is the future _you’ve_ made for your _self_ no matter how much you blame it on me! _I ran out the back door, and immediately began scaling the wall. I clambered over the eves of the house and scrambled to the peak. I slowly slid down until my feet were resting on the eves on the front of the house. From this vantage point I saw two police cars pull up. A small swarm of officers went up to the door and knocked. My dad walked out, hands up, and calmly entered the car. Not before he screamed a promise to me._

_‘Sean! I may rot in hell, but I swear on all f*cking things every-f*cking-where that I will come and get you back for all the sh*t you’ve done! You bloody bastard! Queer! Argh!’ one of the policemen cuffed dad hard on the head and muttered something to the cop next to him. that policeman turned and walked back into the house and spent quite a long time in there. I didn’t dare come off the roof until the policemen had left, so I stayed where I was until the guy came back out._

_‘Searched the place top to bottom, ain’t no ‘Sean’ in there!’ so the men climbed back into car, holding my dad, but the other car stayed for about another hour before finally leaving me to climb down. My muscles were straining to get me down, having been kept in the same position for at least 3 hours, in the bitter cold. But I finally reached the ground, and sat, leaning against the brick wall, for fifteen minutes to calm the trembling spasms that still occurred every ten seconds._

_Phew, dad was gone._

_I was the happiest that I had been in ten years. Which is saying a lot since I was pretty terrified at that moment. But I was free, and I load was off my shoulders from getting dad taken away._

_Now all I have to do is find this long-lost aunty. Sounds like the plot of all teenage movies created, and I laughed quietly to myself._ What else is going to happen? _I thought._ Oppressed main character, bad guy in control, bad guy goes away, main character goes on a quest to find someone that’s ‘long-lost’. What next? The heroes love interest helps them to achieve their life goal?’ _Oh God, my life is a roller-coaster, isn’t it? I laugh quietly again, hoping I don’t look like a psychopath, sitting down, shaking sporadically, and laughing to myself._

I was free… free to go anywhere… do anything…

_It was all I could think of as I sat there, panting._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short today! Sorry ;D

(Jack)  
   
I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I could feel something cold and hard against my head, and back. My eyes flutter open and my view is temporarily blocked by a chunk of my green hair across my eyes. I flick it away and look around. I’m slumped in the corner of the seat I’m in and my head was leaning heavily against the glass. I heave myself up and I small, dull pain flares in my back. I look around, hoping no-one saw me black-out but my heart sinks as I saw a black-haired guy looking at me, in a concerned way. He nudged the guy sitting to his left and muttered something to him. _Probably thinks I’m insane…_ But to my surprise he stood up and walked over to me, dragging the other brown haired kid with him. He sat on the seat across from me and his friend sat next to him next to the window. The first guy had ebony-dark hair with electric-blue eyes. His skin was pale and his smile extremely bright. The other guy had light brown hair, with dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. Looking at his eyes reminded me painfully of Mark’s so I looked away.  
‘Hi! I saw you here alone so I thought I’d say hello! You kind of sat down then went straight to sleep. Did you have a nightmare ‘cause your face was really scrunched up ‘n stuff!’ he looked at me eagerly and I blushed.  
‘Hey, you don’t just ask stuff like that, Phil! Try to have some self-control, please! By the way I’m Dan, and this spork is Phil.’ He looked at the dark-haired male fondly. The other guy, Phil apparently, was completely oblivious to how Dan was looking at him. he continued to question me, and I couldn’t help but smile.  
‘Well, my name’s Jack, and I come from Ireland, so that explains the accents, don’t bother asking. Also, I was tired today so I – slept – and had a, err, nightmare so nothin’ to worry about, Phil!’ I grin widely at them both and they reciprocate. We chat for a few more moments, and I learn that Dan and Phil are flat mates that live in London, and they were holidaying here. I ask them if the bus had stopped at my stop yet, and breathed an inward sigh when they denied it. We talked more adn they keep insisting that they’re only friends when I bring it up but I can tell that there’s some more feelings that friendship there.  
‘You guys are really cute together, y’know…’ Phil blushes and looks down at his hands and Dan rubs his neck looking up at the ceiling. I smirk but move off the topic, for which they both seem really relieved. I also notice Dan seems to be a lot closer than when they originally sat down but I say nothing. We all chat for a while, then I realise it’s their stop. I’m about to point it out when I realise that they’re both looking at each other with really weird expressions. I clear my throat and point at the bus stop outside and they realise they have to get off.  
‘Thanks, Jack! Really nice to meet you, too! Have an awesome – well – whatever you’re doing!’ I laugh and nod back as they climb off the bus. I look out the window to wave goodbye and start as I see Dan and Phil wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. I blush and look away as the bus start moving away. Suddenly I can’t help thinking of Mark, how we – no – I can’t. I’ll never see Mark again, or if I do, nothing will happen. They’ve probably accepted now that I’ve left and are having lunch like nothing happened. I don’t pretend to myself that Mark will let me go that easily. He’ll probably be sad for a couple of days, then annoyed at me, then forget me. Which is a good thing. I’ll forget Mark too, eventually. I look, dispirited, out the window and see my stop coming up. I grab my bag and climb off the bus as it stops. I quickly ask the driver what bus I should catch and he recommends a number, saying it should come in about half an hour. I thank him and sit down on the bench, waiting. Then I realised. I managed to have an entire conversation with two strangers without freaking out once.  _Maybe I_ am  _getting better!_ I think hopefully.  
A while later I’m standing on the street that read the same as my paper. My heart-rate quickened as I paced down, looking at the mailboxes, looking for her number. Eventually I spot it across the road and I cross, mind spinning. I took in a deep breath as I walked up the door. I glance around, barely taking in my surroundings. The neatly clipped lawn, nice fairy lights, shiny car in the driveway. Suddenly I’m confronted with the uniform white screen door, and I hesitate. But I have to take the risk. If she turns me away I don’t know what I’ll do, but I’ll survive. I ring the doorbell and waited, tense, and the sounds echoes around my head. I hear a muffled call and footsteps. The door is open and I’m confronted with a brown-haired woman with bleached ends. Her perfectly manicured hands twist the door handle and her beautiful face widened into a smile.  
‘Hello, is there anything I can help with?’ her voice was calm and neutral. I sucked in my breath and courage and spoke.  
‘Um, hi. I’m Sean. Sean McLoughlin.’ my head, previously looking down at my shoes, tilts up to see her reaction to the name. _Will she remember? Is this the right house? It better be…_ but as her smile dropped from her face, I was scared.  
‘Mc-McLoughlin?’ her eyes widened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short!! I couldn't post yesterday, I was up to my shoulders in homework, and still am!  
> But I promise a longer chapter on Saturday! :)

(Mark)  
   
I barely remember how the morning went. I vaguely remember waking up and lying in my bed playing yesterday over and over in my head. I smiled. Soon I got up and had a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and talked to my mum.  
‘Hey, mum! Seen Jack yet?’  
‘No, he hasn’t been down yet, still sleeping.’ I give her a smile and walk upstairs. When I reach Jack’s room I notice his doors still closed. I slowly open it and peer in. Jack’s nowhere in here. Not so strange, he probably went outside already, he does stuff like that. But then I notice a patch of white on the blue bed covers. I quickly pace into the room and pick up the paper. By the time I reach the end of the page my blood ‘s run cold.  
 _To Mark and Mr and Mrs Fischbach,_  
 _I’m sorry but I had to go. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, and I know where I’m going and who I’m staying with. I wanted to thank you all for_ everything _and I’ll always remember the kind family who took in a stranger in need. Sorry if this sound cliché, but I just really want to let you all know that you’re lucky to have one another. Have a great life._ _J_  
 _~ Jack_  
I took in a shuddering breath and ran downstairs, note crumpled in my hand. I thrust it at my mum and stared at the opposite wall, willing myself to stay calm. I look over to my mum whose forehead is marked with worry-lines as she looked up.  
‘I must say that he could’ve said goodbye in person. But I don’t blame him, he must have been in a rush. Oh well, he was a nice boy but, as we knew, he was going to leave eventually. I liked him.’ she smiled sadly and continued to cook breakfast. I couldn’t keep it in any more.  
‘Oh well? _Oh well?!_ Mum he can’t just, well, go! I know he doesn’t know what he’s doing! He – uh – told me ~ I just know~ ! Mum we have to find him, even if it’s just to help drive him where he’s going! Please, c’mon mum!’  
‘But, Mark, he has no obligations to us, nor us to him. He’s free to go and we can’t stop him.’ I stare at my mum, shaking. Suddenly I’m filled with calm as I come up with a plan. A dumb one, granted, but a plan none-the-less. I smile at my mum and shrug.  
‘Yeah, you’re right. I’m being dumb. I guess I forgot myself there, for a second.’ I smile wider. ‘So, since I’m free now, can I go and stop by Tyler’s? We were planning something before I got a little distracted.’ My mums shoulder dropped as she relaxed at my – forced – calm. She smiled back and nodded.  
‘Sure, honey, I’ll see you later then!’ she waved as I exited and turned away. As soon as I left her sight I was running. I sprinted towards the car and climbed in, turning on the engine before I had even closed the door. I was driving along the road before I knew it, looking for some sign of Jack, but to no avail. Occasionally I would stick my head out the window and yell his name, but the wind would snatch my words away. I would’ve been crying if I wasn’t so dumb, at that moment, to believe that I would, I had to, find Jack. It was only until I had reached town, driven around, and was returning, that I thought I spotted Jack. I swear I saw a mop of faded green hair whip into a store, so I stopped the car, my heart trying not to hope so much, and entered the store. I called out to Jack, and looked around the store, but I couldn’t see him anywhere. There was a girl with blue hair, so I had to accept that it was her I must’ve seen. I drove home, barely looking anywhere but straight ahead as I was forced to concede that Jack was really, never, coming back. I kept it together well, until I stumbled into my room. At this point I was heart-broken. I slammed into my door, back pressed against the cool wood as silent tears streamed down my face. I locked the door with one hand as I dragged the other across my face. I manage to make it to my bad before my whole body is racking with sobs. My face buried in my pillow, my chest heaving, I can’t believe. _It’s not all just that Jack left it’s just because he – he left – without saying goodbye, or anything. I thought he – cared – a little… surely? Did… did… it all mean_ nothing _to him?_ My mind painfully contemplated this as I lay on my bed. Suddenly I couldn’t take my inner torment and I leapt off my bed and seized the closest thing to me. I hurled it across my room and it hit the opposite wall with a loud crash. The pile slowly grew as I kept throwing things. It felt too good to stop. Only until my parents came a knocked at my door did I finally quit. I shouted at them until they left, and when they did I was left, in the silence, to listen to mu heavy breathing as I stare unseeingly around my room. I don’t know how much later it was when I eventually sat down on my bed, looking down at my feet in despair  
 _Jack was…_  
 _Gone…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****WARNING SELF HARM*****

(Jack)  
   
As her eyes searched me I rubbed my arm.  
‘I… thought… I thought he hated me…’ I shrug awkwardly and slip in a small smile.  
‘He… he does, but I’m his son and – I found your letter – and dad was t-taken, so I came here. I guess.’ I’m staring at my feet when I’m suddenly enveloped with warm arms. I surprise myself by relaxing into the hug, and when she pulled away, I gave her a hesitant grin. She smiled back warmly and I felt enormously relieved. At least someone in this twisted family is O.K. A while later I’m sat in her lounge room, explaining why I ran, how my dad treated me, and how I had come for help. She sat across from me, constantly smiling, and always reassuring me when I stumbled on some of the harder things to say. Sometime when I was talking her husband walking in, and stood behind her chair. He looked confused, but to my gratification, stayed silent.  
It was a while later when I finished talking, and at that point her husband had learned quite a bit. I didn’t mind too much because the things I was telling them were only the basics. There was no way that, anytime soon, I was telling them about _any_ of the details to what has gone on. I told them the top details, no-one would ever know the secrets that was integrated forever in my mind. That was for _me_ to deal with, and that’s how I wanted it.  
Except one person.  
One person knew my secret. Maybe not my memories, that burden was still mine alone.  
But more detail than anyone else.  
Mark.  
But I can’t think of him as a confident, he’s gone. Somewhere many kilometres away, over me. It wrenched at my heart, but I knew – hoped – time would heal me.  
‘So, are you looking for a place to crash? You’re welcome here, we have room, and by the sounds of things you’ve had a rough time, so you can stay here for as long as you need.’ I started at the sound of the male’s voice. So her husband was just as nice. I smiled widely. They were both so nice. This had to be a dream. But I could feel my lumpy backpack pressing against my back, and I knew it was real.  
‘Thank you so much, you don’t know how much it means to find someone from my family who’s a decent person.’ I blushed at my words, because as soon as I said them it kinda sounded like an insult, but they smiled anyway.  
‘Even though we aren’t related by blood, your grand-dad was a father to me. Your dad – not so much of a brother – always knew there was something off about him… no offence Jack, you seem great.’  
‘Thanks… um….’  
‘Oh! I just realised you mustn’t know our names! So silly of me! Well, I’m Zoe, Zoe Sugg, and my husband here is Alfie Deyes.’  
   
(Mark)  
   
I don’t know how many days had passed where all I could remember was sitting on my bed, lifeless, and going downstairs, putting on a falsely happy demeanor. All I know is that my life sucks.  
My life sucks without Jack.  
In the darkness and emptiness of my room, my thoughts turned dark.  
But the only thing keeping me sane was the fact that, somewhere out there, was Jack. He was my beacon of hope, even though it seemed he didn’t care. I needed to find him. To really _know_ what he felt. So, in my half-crazed state, I formulated a plan. It was simple.  
I was running away.  
Running away to find Jack.  
I was going to grab whatever I needed, and try to find Jack. First of all, I was going to search his room – just in case – then I was going to look into the bus/train timetables, and try to guess where Jack would want to go. I would search up Jack’s history before I went anywhere, to see if he had any family members here. I don’t know if I’ll find him, but I can hope. If I don’t find Jack within a month, I would return home. I didn’t say anything about it to my parents. I know they wouldn’t let me. But honestly…  
A life without Jack… I just don’t know.  
So later that day I slipped into Jack’s room and looked around. Mum hadn’t had time to clean it up yet, which was good. I noticed the rumpled bed sheets and I looked under them. Then I proceeded to look under, around, and over everything. I reached the bin, hoping to find something, anything. I tipped in onto the bed covers and carefully sorted through a few tissues, and nothing else. My heart dropped. I had _no_ idea where Jack was. All I could hope for now was to randomly see him in public, if he’s still close, which he probably isn’t. I had only planned to go if I had even the _tiniest_ clue. But even in my desperate state I knew it was stupid to go out and try to find him when he could be literally _anywhere_ , so my shoulders, previously set with hope, now dropped even further. I dragged my feet to my room and collapsed on the floor. I would cry but I didn’t care enough anymore. The only thing I felt was a dull ache where I suppose my heart is.  
But that was taken when Jack left.  
I didn’t bother to go down to dinner that night, or breakfast the next morning. All I could do was lie on the ground, body slack, thoughts whirling. All I could think of was Jack. How he just _left_ , how he didn’t bother to say ‘bye’, how he’s forever lost. Then they came again. Tears. Tons of them flowed from my eyes, and soaked into the rug. I thought I could never cry again, that my emotions were flat, but here I was. Crying over someone who didn’t care. Crying over someone who didn’t ever care. _It’s all my fault._ I thought. _I cared too much._ I was now over it.  
I loved Jack…  
I still love him…  
But he never loved me…  
So why should I bother anymore?  
   
(Jack)  
   
I’ve been at Zoe and Alfie’s house for a couple days now, and I’m liking them more and more every hour. We had another serious chat where I explained I had hoped to stay here for a while, for years, and they agreed, since we were family. Well, ‘family’, but still. Now when I sit in the spare room, now my room, my mind isn’t taken up with worry. I’m the most relaxed than I have been in a while. Except in those moments when I forgot everything. Those moments with Mark. _No, no, no… stop! You need to_ stop _Jack!_ But all I could think of was Mark. How I missed him. How I regretted not saying goodbye. He probably hates me now. As I was thinking of this tears started to leak out of my eyes, and roll down my face. I hadn’t had time to really stop and think about it before, now that I do, it’s worse than I could’ve thought. I miss Mark so, so much more than I thought I would. My head hurt as I couldn’t stop crying and my heart bashed painfully in my chest. I flipped over to my front and muffled my loud sobs in the bed sheets. My chest heaved and by the time I started to calm down my eyes were extremely puffy, my nose was red and my covers were wet. Strangled noises escape me every now-and-then, and all that I could imagine was Mark hating me. Hating me for leaving without talking to him. Hating me for going at all, maybe. I tried not to picture Mark’s face, I couldn’t bear it. I can’t bear the thought that Mark was angry or sad or… happy. I knew it was selfish, but right now I wished with all my heart that, wherever Mark was, he wasn’t happy that I left, because I knew I wasn’t. I was happy that I had found my family, but the price was high. Lying there, I thought about how I felt about Mark. Exactly how I felt about him. And I realised.  
I’m in love with Mark.  
I adore him, and every aspect of his person.  
And I knew – at that moment – that forgetting Mark was going to be the hardest, most heartbreaking thing I’ve ever experienced. I had my phone in my hand before I knew it. I had brought up my texts and had pressed Mark’s name. I was staring down at the screen, I had no idea what to say, or even if I should say anything. Then I decided I _had_ to talk to Mark. If he would reply, that is. I would go _insane_ if I never even attempted to text Mark. So I just typed without thinking.  
_Jack: Hey_  
   
(Mark)  
   
I didn’t even remember going down into the kitchen, but suddenly I was in sitting on my bed, knife in hand. I looked down at it, and considered putting it down, trying to forget Jack, and living on.  
But is that existence worth it?  
I lifted the knife and dragged it across my upper arm. Normally I would’ve stopped. But the pain felt too good. I repeated this action at least five times on each arm, and now blood was freely running down my arms. I got up and went into the bathroom. At least I still had enough sense not to drip it on the carpet, ‘cause then my parents would see, and I can’t let them know what their son has become. I cleared the blood and inspected the cuts. I went a bit deep on a few, but I didn’t care.  
For all I knew, I would do it again.  
I probably would.  
I might’ve right then and there but my phone buzzed. Usually I don’t care if one of my friends texted me, but I went over to check who was texting me anyway. Probably wouldn’t reply, but at least I could see who actually cared to think about me. Not that any of my friends actually like me that much anyway.  
It was Jack.  
Jack texted me.  
I snatched up my phone and typed in my passcode clumsily. I hurried to get up his text, and when I did I couldn’t stop a reluctant smile tug at my lips.  
_Jack: Hey_  
Classic Jack. Runs away, kills my heart, and says ‘hey’.  
_Mark: Hey there_  
_Jack: How are you?_  
_Mark: ok_  
_Jack: Im sorry_  
_Mark: …_  
_Jack: do u hate me?_  
Mark paused at this. His heart paused too. He almost typed ‘I could never hate you’ but he still didn’t know if Jack actually liked him.  
_Mark: no_  
_Jack: oh god mark im so sorry u do hate me don’t u? I don’t blame u ;(_  
_Mark: Jack I dont hate u_  
_Jack: u sure?_  
_Mark: im sure_  
_Jack: I really shouldve said bye_  
_Mark: yea_  
_Jack: im rly rly rly sorry :(_  
_Mark: its ok_  
_Jack: u sure u rnt mad at me?_  
_Mark: im positive_  
_Jack: ok but i rly wouldnt blame u if u did_  
_Mark: Jack. i DON’T hate u_  
_Jack: thx mark_  
_Mark: so whered u go?_  
_Jack: a family members house_  
_Mark: nice didn’t know u had any here_  
_Jack: well we rnt related by blood but she knew my granddad rly well and she knew my dad, but she didn’t like him, so obviously shes alright_  
_Jack: but srsly tho shes rly nice_  
_Jack: and her husband too_  
My heart lurched when he praised the girl. _Did he like her? Am I now out of the picture?_ But I felt relieved when he added she had a husband. Then my mind rationalied that they were literally ten to twenty years apart.  _Also, he decided to text you… doesn’t that mean_ something _?_ I was so happy Jack had contacted me.  
I was elated. I regretted the cuts now, but it was too late.  
_Jack... Do you care?_  
_Do you?_  
_God, please…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAKKK sorry! Life's been crazy, school's been crazy, I'm still crazy, but I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it a little! Sorrrryy again!!!

(Jack)  
   
Me and Mark texted for a while, but I could barely register it because my heart was bursting with the fact that Mark replied, and that he apparently didn’t hate me, but I still didn’t know if that was true. Eventually it got to the point where our texts where too long for it to be smart _not_ to call. So I found myself dialing Mark’s number, per his suggestion, and my heart skipped several beats when I heard his deep, mellow tones filter from my phone.  
‘Hey, Jack.’ I swallowed reflexively.  
‘H-hey Mark.’ _Damn_ my stutter!  
‘So now we can properly talk, do you think you could answer a few questions? Please?’ he didn’t even need to add the ‘please’, I would do anything for Mark, and I craved his touch but quite a few kilometres separated us.  
‘Sure.’ I hear him suck in a breath and I sink lower into my bed, sure that a lecture about how much he hated me, and how I should’ve told him I was leaving, and how he never cared about me. So I was surprised when his voice was soft, and his words were kind.  
‘Jack, I understand you had to leave, I swear on everything everywhere I’m not mad. But I wanna know _why_ you left without saying anything. So you – did you – care a-about me?’ I hesitated, my heart telling me to tell the truth, but my head recoiled from the consequences. I guess I must’ve stayed silent for a long time because Mark sighed on the other end and I heard rustling as he moved.  
‘I’m sorry Jack, I don’t know what I was thinking, ignore that, I didn’t say anything…’ I heard him release an unsteady breath. That broke me.  
‘No, no, no… Mark… I-I… I did – do – like you, it’s just that, I h-had to go… you wouldn’t understand.’  
‘Try me.’ His gentle compassion was the end of me. I couldn’t stop myself before words started tumbling over my lips, with no filter.  
‘M-Mark, I had to find Zoe, I had to know if I was going to have a place to go, or if I was going to have to find my way alone, and I couldn’t bear to stay any longer, just because of the fact that I didn’t know, and that I felt I was stalling for time or something. I had to _know_ , y’know?’ I cringed outwardly at my confusing, repeated words. And the lies. The truth that I filled in with ‘the need to know’. The reason I left was, not because I couldn’t bear not to know, it was the fact that I realised I had started to care, really care, for Mark. And that scared me, and still does. Mark stayed silent for a while, and I was worried. I was about to ask Mark if he was O.K. when I heard a poorly-concealed sniff emanate from my phone. I was immediately regretting saying any of that, any moment of pain Mark was in I hated.  
‘M-Mark?’  
‘S-So you didn’t stop to think _m-maybe_ someone else was worried about y-y-you too? That _maybe_ s-someone could help you instead o-of running away without any ex-explanation?’ I little bit of anger flared inside of me.  
‘I did leave an explanation, a note!’ I exclaimed indignantly, immediately stifled by my worry for Mark.  
‘That d-doesn’t mean _shit,_ Jack!’ I cowered back on my bed, but still didn’t hang up or say anything. I realised what was happening, and I couldn’t find it in myself to blame Mark for shouting at me.  
I would’ve been extremely worried if Mark disappeared. And when something like that happened, when it’s sorted out, some of the worry and pain is going to translate into anger, it happens. And I was going to accept every one of Mark accusations, without argument, and I was going to calm him down until we could talk rationally.  
Because friends worry a ton when other friends are in danger, right?  
   
(Mark)  
   
Suddenly I was yelling at my phone, at Jack, as all my worry, pain, and anxiety turned into maddening anger.  
‘Jack! You might’ve just said ‘I’m going tomorrow, instead of sneaking off in the _middle of the fucking night_!!! Do you have _any_ idea how scared I was you were going to get _hurt_?! That would fucking kill me! Not _everyone_ is nice Jack! Anyone could’ve taken advantage of you, _shit_!! _Never_ fucking do that again! I’m glad your far away ‘cause I would have my hands around your _throat_ right now if you were here! You _fucking idiot_!!’ in the back of my mind I recoiled from saying these things to Jack, but all the worry, the thoughts that I’d never talk to Jack again whirled around my head, clogging my reasoning. I had tears running freely down my faces, as they had for the last five minutes. I had stopped a little bit when I was yelling, but then I couldn’t help but picture all the things that could’ve happened to him, and they started anew. I tried to hold the phone as far away from my face as possible, and stuff my face in my pillow, to stop Jack hearing me break down, but I don’t think it did much. I couldn’t hear anything from the other line as I bawled out my eyes into my pillow. Eventually I calmed down enough to check if Jack had hung up, but he hadn’t.  
‘J-Jack, you th-th-there?’  
‘Yeah…’  
‘God, I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t mean to break down like that...’ I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my free hand, ‘so how’d you get there? Anything interesting, or anything you wanna tell me?’  
   
(Jack)  
   
God, yes there was something I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him how I’ve realised how much he means to me, how I would’ve blown up like that if I thought Mark was in one second of danger. I wanted to tell him where I was, so he could come to me, and most of all I wanted to tell him that I love him. But I did none of those things, instead opting for a calm, detailed explanation of my trip. I thought that the fact I was telling every detail, not skipping over things, would help calm him, help him feel like I was being completely honest. Once I got to the part on the bus, I hesitated explaining the fact I had a full conversation with two strangers, but I told him anyway.  
‘So when I sat down, I kinda – blacked-out – a little, but I’m fine, I’m fine!’ I heard him suck in a sharp breath when I said I blacked, and I knew if I stopped talking I wouldn’t be able to start again.  
‘Anyway, I woke up and I saw this guy looking at me, and he looked worried. He came over with his friend, and asked if I was O.K., and of course I said yes. We talked for a little bit and he told me his name was Phil and his friends name was Dan. Hey, they were visited from London! Anyway, guess what happened when they got off?’ I smiled as I heard Mark sigh.  
‘What happened Jack?’  
‘Well I had noticed that they were acting kinda funny on the bus, and then I said they looked like a cute couple and they both blushed, which was really funny, you had to _be_ there. Anyway, when they got off the bus… they kissed! It was _soooooo_ cute!’ I hear Mark chuckle and I can’t help but grin myself. I pause a moment, then go back into explaining what I’ve been doing.  
   
(Mark)  
   
When Jack started to talk about this guy on the bus my heart lurched. I still didn’t know if I had meant anything to Jack, but that didn’t stop me from loving him. Anyone who caught my Jack’s attention was worthy of my jealousy. I sat, uneasy, as he explained about the guy, but then he explained that he was in a relationship. I breathed easy. Then I was struck with what he said. Hearing Jack say anything about kissing just reminded me painfully of our few days of happiness. But now they were tainted with uncertainty now. I laughed a little, but it felt painful, unnatural. I listened as Jack talked about the rest of his journey. He led me through the entire conversation that he had with his Zoe and Alfie, the two people. I smiled at how nice they seemed. At least if Jack didn’t want to be with me, he was with good people who would treat him well. And if they didn’t I would personally come over and take Jack back. Which I might do anyway. Even though they were nice I still grimaced at the thought of Jack staying at a stranger’s house, strangers to both of us.  
But Jack was a stranger when he stayed at my house, did that mean it meant nothing to him as this does? Was the note a lie? He really wasn’t fazed by strangers, apparently. Maybe… maybe he was just playing with me, ‘cause he knew he was going to go on without confrontation. What if he just always felt that comfortable with many people, and I wasn’t special, just another guy in his past. My heart, recently gathering itself with the fact Jack had contacted me, lost a couple more pieces. _Jack. Jack, you’re stealing my heart, I can’t do this. Bit by bit I can’t think of anyone but you, my life is beginning to revolve around you. Do you realise? Are you teasing? Or do you really have no idea the effect you’re having? I can’t Jack, I can’t._  
Then I froze.  
I just said that out loud.  
Shit.

(Jack)  
   
I sat there for at least, like, ten minutes, digesting what Mark had just said.  
My God.  
I didn’t know the feelings were reciprocated. I thought I was just an over obsessed weirdo. Maybe I’m not. I seriously hope that Mark isn’t joking. But I don’t think he is, as he seems just as shocked as I am. He’s silent for a while, before letting out an unsteady breath.  
‘I-I-I, didn’t k-know, um…’ my utter shock – and elation – rendered me speechless. If this was a joke I swear I would’ve died. So the only option is to treat it as the truth. _My life is beginning to revolve around you._ Same, Mark, same. I wished I wasn’t talking on the phone, I wished Mark was with me, in physical from. But he wasn’t and I was stuck trying to force out a coherent sentence, which was impossible.  
‘Jack. I, um… never mind. I guess I’ll see you around. Bye.’ Then he hung up. _Great Jack, you made him think you didn’t like him, now he’s gonna really hate you._ But I didn’t call him back. I just sat there, stunned, and my love for Mark grew, which I thought was impossible, it was already so overwhelming. I just wanted to hug Mark, to comfort him, to kiss him. But he’s stuck somewhere far away. Far away from me.  
   
(Mark)  
   
Oh God.  
Oh God, oh God, oh God.  
What’ve I done? I’ve just opened up to Jack, and freaked him out. I was right, he really doesn’t care. He couldn’t even manage to say anything, he was so disgusted. I didn’t even cry. I just sat, staring at my blank phone, after I hung up. That’s it, I can never talk to Jack again. The only reason he would call me now is to tell me what a psycho I am. So I can never talk to Jack. I need to delete his number, or block it. But my body won’t obey me anymore. All I can do is flick my eyes around my room. They lay to rest on the knife I cast aside when Jack first texted me. It suddenly looked inviting again. I walked across the room calmly, as if I was in slow-motion. I picked up the knife and stared down at the red edges. I slowly hike up my pant legs and drag the sharp utensil around my thigh. As before, it felt too good to stop. It distracted me from my life. From my over whelming problems, my mistakes. Jack. The one thing I needed distracting from. But nothing I did or thought about distracted me of the memories of Jack. _I make it sound like he’s dead. He’s just… not interested… and the memories are lies._ But I couldn’t stop myself thinking about his soft pink lips, his cute little face, his small hands that left trails of happiness. His energetic stance, his hyper attitude. For every thought of Jack it was another swipe on my legs, another runlet of blood down my leg. Suddenly I couldn’t bear myself. I couldn’t bear my thoughts. I threw the bloody knife across the room, where it lay, looking as defeated as I was. I didn’t even bother cleaning myself up this time, instead opting to let the blood dry onto my legs, a rusty red colour.  
 _Jack why?_  
 _Why do you mean so much to me?_  
 _Why?_  
I was dead. Dead on the inside. I sluggishly flopped back onto my bed. I glanced at my vibrating phone, but couldn’t muster the energy or willpower to look at what Jack was saying. Suddenly my ringtone was playing. It ran through my head, the sound stupidly optimistic. I let it ring for ages, not bothering to even tell Jack to stop calling me. I wasn’t going to pick up. Jack didn’t seem to realise this as he kept ringing for ten minutes. Eventually he stopped and I managed to drag myself up and listen to the voicemail he left. Twelve of them.  
 _‘Mark, pick up…’_  
 _‘C’mon I need to talk to you…’_  
 _‘Mark please if you won’t talk to me please don’t do anything dumb…’_  
 _‘…’_  
 _‘…’_  
 _‘Mark if you don’t pick up I will keep calling you for ages I swear…’_  
 _‘If you’re doing something stupid like hurting yourself…’_  
 _‘…’_  
 _‘Ugh…’_  
I sighed. How did he know that I was going to cut myself? Must’ve mentioned it when he made me talk or something… but why would he remember? I’m just a dumb guy who means nothing to him…  
 _‘… *sniff*’_  
Was Jack… _crying_?  
 _‘… M-Mark you idiot…’_  
Over me?  
 _‘I love you too…’_  
No.  
No he didn’t.  
Does he still think he can play with me?  
I won’t let my heart believe again. Jack won’t break me again.  
The solution is easy. Don’t let anyone close enough to your heart to break it.  
But even through my newly built defenses, my heart thumped defiantly at his words.  
   
(Jack)  
   
Mark wasn’t returning any of my calls, he wasn’t responding to my texts and I knew that I had blown it by hesitating. I didn’t even know if he’d listened to his voicemails. Probably. He probably thinks I was lying, ‘cause when I replayed it in my head, my voicemails sounded pretty dumb…  
 _Have I lost Mark?_  
 _Have I turned Mark away forever?_  
 _Shit._  
But I tried to act as normal as possible around Zoe and Alfie, ‘cause I don’t want them to experience any regret letting me stay. The more days that passed, the nicer they became. I would’ve thought this was the happiest I’d ever been, but that would be a lie. This is the _worst_ I’ve ever felt. Even when dad abused me, at least I knew exactly what was going on, and how to deal with it. With dad it was easy. I hated him and he hated me. Now all I could do all day was agonize over Mark’s lack of contact, and my heart, currently halfway between being torn in two, and hoping the things Mark said were true.  
It was hard. Pretending to be happy, and fine, when inside you are the literal opposite.  
But I managed it for three weeks.  
At this point I was so comfortable with Zoe, Alfie and their house it was kind of funny. It was also kind of funny how I was so comfortable with the feeling of waking up every morning wanting to die. Only it wasn’t funny. The only thing keeping me going was the hope that Mark will someday reply. But as time passes I become less and less optimistic. I just hope Mark is doing O.K.  
 _Please don’t let him have done something to hurt himself… dear God… please…_  
   
(Mark)  
   
So. It’s been three weeks. Three weeks since I made any contact with the outside world. I barely drag myself to meals, and I didn’t even try to put on a happy face. My parents looked more worried every day. Whenever they would bring it up I would abruptly leave the room any not come out from my room until the next day, so they stopped asking. I was grateful they were still supporting though. Just in tiny ways, like when an awkward silence filling the room after the conversation steered close to Jack or something about him, they would turn it around instead of pressing for details.  
I love them. But whenever I think about that the word ‘love’ it springs painfully against my chest. I had accumulated many more marks on my arms and legs, but made sure to cover them when I went down to eat. How long am I going to manage, and how am I meant to go back to school like nothing happened, laugh and joke with my friends.  
Listen to conversations when every second word reminds me of Jack.  
Listen to conversations about footy and girls they banged during the summer.  
When all I wanna shout is how much I love Jack.  
How their ‘terrible’ holidays seemed like a dream compared to mine.  
Most of all I would have to pretend that I love other people. If I want to be accepted I have to ‘love’ some girl, when I know the only person I love is Jack, and that turned out horrible.  
So someone else is gonna ‘love’ me. But no-one will ever get close enough to my heart to break it.  
Jack’s already done a good job at that.  
~~~  
Shit, shit, shitty shit. How am I even going to continue any further from this?  
I hadn’t attempted to return any of Jack’s messages yet, or pick up his calls.  
My whole being cowered away from the familiar sight of my phone sitting on my bed, buzzing over and over. Then one day, from the corner of my room, I realised that my phone hadn’t buzzed for two days. And I freaked out. I sprinted over to my phone and quickly brought up Jack’s messages. _God, please don’t let him have died or something_. Suddenly I stopped myself. Why should I care if Jack hasn’t contacted me? If anything it’s good because now he won’t always be bothering me. My heart chose to tell me that was a lie.  
It had been at least six weeks since Jack first left me. I’m now back at school, and pulling off the ‘I had a great summer’ attitude pretty well. My friends definitely noticed something but they choose to say nothing, instead opting to be silent, and hope I change back into the ‘popular’ Mark who is always the funny one, likes to take risks, and hating sitting in the front of class. But now I was none of those things. I huddled to the side of the class, at the front to avoid all the ‘cool kids’ who gathered at the back. I didn’t crack jokes or suggest dares, and I most definitely didn’t go to any parties.  
Jack took the fun part of me with him. Just like he took most of my thoughts and time, too.  
But no-one really seemed to care that much, which really didn’t hurt, I was desensitized to it by now.  
I snapped back into the present because I realised that I had dropped my phone on the ground, and I was buzzing a lot on my foot. I couldn’t hurt to see what Jack was saying, apparently he decided he would talk again after a couple days.  
 _Jack: Mark im getting serious. If u don’t reply to me in the next hour then im coming to your house to talk to u. I mean it i will actually get on the bus and come back to your house and find u and talk to u._  
 _Jack: that’s 50 mins to reply._  
 _Jack: 40_  
 _Jack: 30_  
 _Jack: 20_  
 _Jack: 10_  
 _Jack: 5_  
I realised I had fazed out for ages, and it took away before I snapped out of it to text back.  
 _Mark: no_  
I didn’t even have to say anything. I just had to make sure he didn’t come over, I knew he was crazy enough to do it. The cage around my heart was straining around the edges, but I had protected myself from Jack well.  
 _Jack: good. Now lets talk_  
 _Mark: no_  
 _Jack: I swear i will come over i mean it_  
 _Mark: fine._  
 _Jack: why have u not said anything for the last month?_  
 _Mark: didnt want to_  
 _Jack: Mark f-ing grow up_  
I glared down at the screen for a moment, then my emotions changed into embarrassment. I was acting like a two-year-old who didn’t get the right ice-cream.  
 _Mark: sorry_  
 _Jack: thank you :) its ok_  
 _Mark: so why do u even want to talk to me_  
 _Jack: I told u already. I love u_  
 _Mark: u dont mean that dont fucking say it_  
 _Jack: I do mean it and i will say it all I want. I love u mark <3_  
What the fuck was he doing?! Did he expect me to throw all the things he did out the window? Did he expect me to believe that he even _liked_ me in that way, after the phone call we had?  
 _Mark: shut the fuck up_  
 _Jack: language_  
 _Mark: fuck off_  
 _Jack: np_  
 _Mark: then i will. Talk to u later then_  
 _Jack: right then, one ticket for me_  
 _Mark: fine fucking talk to me just don’t come the fuck near me_  
 _Jack: alright i wanna call tho_  
 _Mark: whatever_  
My room was then filled with the sound of my ringtone as Jack called me.  
‘Hi, Mark.’  
‘… Mmhm…’  
‘Mark we have to talk about what you said.’  
‘It didn’t mean anything, Jack, forget it! I was fucking joking, O.K.?’  
‘No, Mark, you weren’t.’  
‘And how the fuck do you suppose that you know?’  
‘I just do, Mark. Why won’t you talk to me?’  
‘I fucking am, Jack.’  
‘No, actually talk to me, tell me why you said it.’  
‘I already told you it was a _fucking joke_ , Jack!’  
‘No…’ his low tones cut cleanly from under my loud blusters, and I cut my sentence short.  
‘Mark, will you _please_ just _stop,_ a-and _think_. Think what y-your do-doing! You fucking led me to believe that you actually l-l-liked me, then say you l-love me, and now your pushing me away like you h-h-hate me. _Will you fucking grow up and decide what you’re going to do with my fucking feelings?!_ ’  
I flopped back onto my bed, dumbfounded that my sweet little Jack had actually said that.  
‘I-I… Jack…’  
‘Just, Mark, please. Don’t keep playing me. Either be honest with me or never speak to me again.’  
Then he hung up.  
 _Fuck._  
My mind was racing, my heart was cracking out of its walls, and I found myself dialing Jack’s number and calling him back before I even knew what I was doing. It rang for ages before Jack answered. His voice sounded higher, and his words distorted.  
‘W-w-what do yo-you want?’ suddenly every word I said was life or death. Life with Jack, death without him.  
‘Jack… I know what I want, I know what I feel but then I just – I just got confused – and I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing and now I do. I’m sorry for ignoring you for a month, or holding a grudge for something you couldn’t change. I-I-I…’ I sighed deeply, ‘ I love you Jack. And I mean it, this is not another change, it’s the truth. Take me or leave me.’  
   
(Jack)  
   
My breath sucked in.  
My heart shot up.  
My head spun around.  
Mark was saying he loved me. Really loved me.  
I might just explode.  
‘M-Mark, I l-love you too, honestly.’ I hear him start to cry, like I was right now. I give him time to calm down before talking again.  
‘So how’re we going to meet up?’  
‘M-meet up?’  
‘Mark you don’t honestly expect me to only ever talk to you over the _phone_. I-I need to _see_ you. To hug you, and tell you how much I love you to your face.’  
‘Where are you staying?’  
I immediately text him the address.  
Everything was right…

(Mark)  
   
I barely slept that night. I had already planned to leave in the morning. I had bought my train ticket online, and I would catch whatever bus would get me the closest when I reached the station. I couldn’t go to sleep. Not when I would get to see Jack tomorrow.  
It took a while but eventually the sun peeked it’s head over the horizon. I leapt off my bed when I checked the clock, and it read 6:00. It took about half an hour to bike to the train station, and the train was getting in at 6:45.  
Eventually I found myself sitting on a bus, bound to a street that the driver said was very close to Jack’s. When I got off I made sure I got the directions right, and started walking down the road, turning the corners when the directions I got said. Then it was there. I stood in front of a house that looked like the Dursley’s owned it or something. It was very neat and tidy, but not unpleasantly so. I walk up to the front door, swallowing every two seconds and fiddling with my fingers. I stood in front of the door for a good five minutes before I reached out and nervously pressed the doorbell. I heard the ring inside and I combed my hand nervously through my dyed hair. I stood at the doorstep for what seemed like eternity, and bad thoughts chased through my head, even though I believed Jack. _What if he gave you the wrong address? On purpose? No, Jack wouldn’t…_ I wrapped my arms around myself and stared at the house. Suddenly the door was opening and a guy with black hair was standing on the other side of the screen door.  
‘You must be Alfie. Hi, I’m Mark.’ He must’ve been told about me because he didn’t look surprised. Instead he stood back and opened the door for me to come in. I thanked him and stepped inside.  
‘Jack’s been driving us up the wall this morning, waiting for you.’ he shook his head, but he was smiling. His voice was… interesting… but I forgot about Alfie as I combed the living room for Jack. he wasn’t on any of the couches, and I couldn’t see him anywhere else I’d been either.  
‘Jack! Mark’s here!’ I heard a scuffling from above me, then footsteps as he ran downstairs. I only got a brief flash of newly dyed, green hair before I felt someone smack into me, squeezing me in a tight hug.  
‘Mark! You came!’ I let out an unsteady breath as my over-wrought brain comprehended the situation. Jack was with me. And he claimed to love me too. I hugged Jack back even harder, and we just stood there, arms wrapped around each other, my head resting on top of his.  
I took in another shaky breath and was mortified to feel that my eyes had grown damp. I let out a half-hearted laugh.  
‘Of course I came, Jack.’  
   
(Jack)  
   
I was finally back with Mark again. I had spent the whole morning continually looking out the window and asking Zoe and Alfie if they had seen him. Eventually I forced myself up to my room, and lay down on the bed, waiting.  
Right now all I could think about was that I had my Mark back, and I was never going to let go of him again. In the weeks that we were separate I realised how much Mark meant to me. As I squeezed Mark I could feel the newly healed cuts stretch on my arm. I don’t regret making them, but I do regret being weak enough to need to make them. I promised myself that, even though I was going to love Mark with all my heart, and show it to him, I was going to make sure that, if we were ever separated again, that I could be stronger. But I don’t have to worry about that, because Mark is here, with me.  
I pull back and look up at Mark. His eyes look slightly red and I briefly wonder if he’s crying, but dismiss the thought as I pull Mark through the house. I chat endlessly as we walk to my room, where we can actually talk.  
My heart was filled with relief, Mark was back.

(Jack)

 

We’ve been sitting in the middle of my bed, legs crossed, facing each other, and just talking. We haven’t discussed anything more serious than a few questions about what Mark thought of the lawn outside, but I can tell what Mark really wants is to talk about all the things we’ve both said, and I do too.

‘So… how exactly did you like the trip down here? How’d you get here?’

‘I caught a train and bus, it’s not actually that far, time-wise.’ I nodded my head a little and tried to think of another topic to talk about, but Mark beat me to it.

‘Jack, let’s not be dumb about this, how about we talk about _why_ I came here, not how.’ I nod again, this time, however, my cheeks feel a little warm, and my eyes drift away from Mark’s.

‘Mark, I, just wanna say that I really do appreciate the trouble you went to to come here, on such short notice.’

‘No problem Jack, any day. Anything you wanna tell me Jack?’ my heart races and I look into his eyes for the first time since we started talking on this topic.

‘I want to say that I meant everything I said Mark, everything…’ Mark’s breathing looked a little unsteady as he formulated a response.

‘Me too. Well, most of it anyway. I did get a little angry and a few texts weren’t really true, but whatever.’ I shrugged, brushing it off. I looked around my room and my eyes landed on my thermostat. It read thirty degrees (C), which was way too hot. I quickly jumped off the bed and turned on the air conditioner to cool it off. It was already very hot in here, and that wasn’t even the weather. Mark grinned as I returned to my seat on the bed.

‘I was going to ask you about that actually Jack, I was over-heating!’ I returned his grin and he shifted on the bed. He crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of his hoodie. As he was pulling it off I got a glimpse of a toned, defined stomach, but it was quickly covered by his T-shirt soon after he removed his jacket. I was about to complement his nice hoodie when I notice something funny on his arm.

He has scars.

He’s cut himself. The cuts are blatant on his arm, disappearing behind his sleeve, but I could still see a few of them. My mouth hung open as I looked up at Mark’s face. His eyes questioned mine, then flicked down to where I was looking. His eyes widened at the uncovered skin, and he quickly slipped his hoodie back on. His cheeks were coloured as he looked defiantly into my eyes. _Mark’s cut himself. This is_ all _my fault, why do I always have to mess everything up?_ I forget, for a moment, the marks on my own skin. I barely remember making them, sometime in the third week. I reach out and grasp Mark’s forearm, eyes pleading for an explanation.

‘Mark, why?’

‘Just ‘cause, Jack, ignore them, they don’t matter.’

‘They do to me, Mark.’

‘Well they’re on my body, so they shouldn’t.’ I can see tears threaten to cloud his eyes again and I reach out to him instinctively. I sit down next to Mark and wrap my arms around his chest. Mark can’t take it anymore and he starts crying, tears slipping down his face as he buries his face in his hands.

‘Mark, it’s gonna be O.K., I’m here for you, you know that right?’ I give him a little squeeze and rest my head against his. He turns his body a little. His head falls onto my shoulder, and I place mine on top, comforting him. Trying to make him forget whatever made him mark himself. We just sat, silent, as Mark lapsed into his thoughts. I just sat, with him, helping him to feel comfortable getting through whatever nightmare he was imagining.

 

(Mark)

 

I can’t believe that I’m sitting with Jack. Fuckin’… finally. I was across from Jack, and he had just returned from turning on the air con, and I was sweating up a storm. I jokingly thanked him for turning it on and decided to take off my hoodie. As I my head popped out of the bottom, I noticed Jack’s eyes fly back up to my face, and I smirked. I knew he had been looking at the skin exposed when my shirt caught on my jumper. I’m about to say something when I notice Jack staring at my upper arms. My brow furrows and I look down at my arms. Then I realise what Jack’s looking at. I completely forgot about my cuts. I hastily pull my hoodie back on, and I silently dare Jack to judge me. I don’t regret making them, and I never will. But I do wish that I hadn’t been in the situation that caused me to make them. Jack asks me why I made them, and I rebuff him, saying they don’t matter. Then Jack gets up and sit next to me, hugging me. I had hoped to be strong, but my over-wrought brain can’t handle it and I start crying. I hear Jack telling me that he’s there for me, and I moved my head from in my hands. I bury my face in Jack’s shoulder, and seconds later I feel Jack’s head resting on mine. Tears kept flowing, and all I could think about was Jack. How I felt when he left, how I felt when he said he loved me, how I felt now, with him. Jack just sat with me, in companionable silence. Eventually I moved my head off the pillow, and looked up at Jack. His eyes were full of compassion. I nearly lost it, Jack was so perfect, innocent, and adorable. I leaned in and pecked Jack’s lips. His eyes widened a little, but otherwise he accepted my administrations. I knew that I loved Jack, and he says he loves me. This helped me make the decision I had been mulling over in my head since I had arrived.

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah?’ I looked him straight in the eyes.

‘So, since we – we’re here – we obviously like each other, right?’ I was still too scared to use the word ‘love’.

‘Y-yeah…’

‘Do you, like, wanna maybe, sorta, make it more… official? Umm… what I’m trying to say is… Jack, do you want to be my boyfriend?’ I sucked in my breath, moving my eyes from Jack’s, down to his chest. I felt his breathing go a little funny.

‘Yeah, I do Mark.’ I looked up at Jack, ecstatic. Before I knew it he was moving in, kissing me. His warm, soft lips moved over mine. I placed one hand on Jack’s arm, and the other on his hips, pulling him closer, never breaking the kiss. It started to get a little heated when Jack sucked on my lip, and I pushed against him in response. Jack broke off the kiss, and launched himself at me, almost knocking me over. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

‘So glad you’re here Mark.’ He whispered. I smiled moved him back a little in order to press a quick kiss to his lips. I smiled at him, too happy to even exist.

Jack was here.

And he was mine.

A while later me and Jack were sitting on the back porch, away from everyone, and everything except each other. I was the happiest I had been in weeks, and with Jack snuggled up to me, who wouldn't be? I was already dreading going back to my house at the end of the week, and what my parents would say. Now that I had Jack back with me I felt more comfortable with texting them where I was, knowing that whatever they said, I still had the most amazing person with me, and I wouldn't let that change.

_Mark: hey mom_

_Mum: Mark! I was just about to call you! Where on EARTH are you!?!_

_Mark: mom pls dont get mad, but i went to find jack, not go to tylers house_

_Mum: Are you okay!?!_

_Mark: im fine mom, and im rly sorry i lied but i had to find him ok?_

_Mum: Mark I understand, really, but I would've liked if you told the truth. Then maybe me and Dad could've helped. You know we love you no matter what, right honey?_

My heart nearly exploded with love for my mum and dad, and in spite of my worry, I smiled. I still didn't know how dad would react, but I knew there was an overwhelming chance that he would accept the new me. That's why I knew I was the luckiest guy to ever live. The nicest, loving parents that I have, and the cutest most adorable boyfriend ever. Hopefully all my friends took it in their stride too, but I knew there was a fair chance that some of them wouldn't, and that didn't even bother me. I was actually shocked when i realised that. Usually it was all about being the most popular, and without vanity, I knew that I was definitely up there. Now I know that being popular isn't anywhere near my top priority. All my top priorities are taken up with Jack, and my family. I still didn't want to be completely unpopular, but as long as I have Jack, it doesn't bother me near as much.

 

(Jack)

 

We sat on the back veranda for a while. By the time we stepped inside the sun had set and Zoe had the table set out, and dinner nearly done. I gave her a small hug, and she smiled at me and Mark, noting the hand-holding. Her smile only widened and her voice was softer than usual when she spoke.

'Hello boys, inside finally, eh? You two look cute together, good choice Jack.' Her gentle teasing drew grins from both me and Mark and I lightly punched her on the arm.

'Ugh, I just needed to give you and Alfie some competition for 'best couple ever' O.K.? God, Zoe.' We both grinned for a second before I asked where I could find Alfie. She pointed me into the lounge rom, but stopped me before I could go.

'Oh, Jack I just wanted to tell you that my brother and one of his friends are coming over tonight, so you can choose what to tell them about... that. Alfie and I will follow your lead. I don't know how long they're staying for but it's at least two nights.' I gave her a grateful smile and went into the lounge room, dragging Mark along in my wake.

'Hey Alfie, I just wanted to properly introduce Mark to you, so you know each other. Mark, this is Alfie, he's Zoe's husband, which you probably guessed. Alfie this is Mark... he's... um... he's my boyfriend.' My heart flutters at the thought of Mark as my boyfriend, and I knew I was acting like a little schoolgirl, which I resolved to change. Mark and Alfie traded a manly handshake, grinning, and I couldn't help grinning too.

'So why'd you suddenly turn up after one night of planning to come? Pining for your boyfriend, are ya?' He grins and chuckles a bit, to which Mark responds with a cheeky smile.

'Nah, he was begging me to come, so I figured I would come to shut him up.' He dug his fingers into my sides, tickling me, and he snickered playfully when I squealed a little and laughed.

'Mark, stop, you know I can't stand it when you do t-t-that!' I was laughing so hard that I didn't even see two other men walk into the room. Mark did, and stopped to assess the two new-comers, stepped closer to me in a protective way that I half-loved but half-resented. I loved that Mark cared so much about my safety, but I wanted him to know that I wasn't a child, I could take care of myself. Turns out that the two guys were Zoe's brother and his friend, so protection was unnecessary anyway.

My immediate impression of Joe was his sense of humor. He found a way to set everyone at ease straight away, and got us laughing in a second. I really like Joe, but I still don't know what to make of Casper, his South-African friend who seems a little shy, but outgoing at the same time. He stuck with Joe the entire night and I was kind of wondering if they lived together, if they were flat mates. I eventually asked, and found out that they did live together. We had many conversations in the living room, the dining room, and out on the veranda. By the end of the night I decided that I really like Joe and Casper, they were tons of fun. Mark was also acting a little weird by the end of it, sometimes joking around, and other times sitting in silence in the corner.

I resolved to ask him later, but for now I laughed and played around with Joe, who was demonstrating his ability to literally impersonate any cartoon character or person that ever existed. I laughed particularly loud at his impression of Alfie, who scowled at Joe from across the room, which only made it funnier. Underneath my laughter, I can here Caspar's goofy laugh too. Joe looks over when he hears it and continues with his Alfie impression, glancing over at Caspar every now and then. I briefly wonder about this, then remember Dan and Phil's attitude from my bus ride a month or two ago. I smile to myself, but say nothing. Mark's now glaring at Joe, and I'm still puzzled why, and I can see he's trying to hide that he's mad, confusing me more. What was going on with him tonight? I push that issue out of my mind as I giggle wildly when Caspar tries to mimic Joe doing Alfie. It's extremely bad, but that just makes it so much more hilarious, and even Alfie laughs with everyone. Zoe's almost in tears now, gasping for breath and grabbing Alfie’s arm.

'Caspar, you are _the worst_ , oh my goodness!' She exclaims. Caspar puts on a mock hurt face and turns to Joe.

'I'm amazing, right Joe?' Joe cackles before answering.

'Yeah, yeah, amazing Casp, haHA!' Joe's signature laugh echoes around and I smirk again as I catch Caspar looking at Joe with sappy eyes that he thinks no-one can see. I can tell they both like each other. Maybe I could play match-maker like I did with Dan and Phil, who seemed to end up in a place they had both wanted to be in for a while. The hardest step in a relationship is the first one, platonic relationship or otherwise. So next time they are together I resolved to try my hand again. Eventually it was time for everyone to go to bed, since it was two AM I didn't argue. Joe and Caspar were going to share the couches out in the lounge room and me and Mark would both be in the spare bedroom. I dragged my feet to my room, forgetting that I was sharing it. I stripped off my shirt and was about to pull on my pajama top when I noticed someone entering my room out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and was face to face with Mark. Angry Mark. I don't know why he was angry but he was so mad I could almost literally feel it radiating from his body. I took a step back, then immediately regretted it. If I learned anything from living with my father, it's to never back away from an angry person, it only makes them worse. When Mark took a couple of steps closer I didn't back down this time.

'Mark, what did I do wrong?' Mark just angrily shook his head, too mad to even speak.

'I can't say sorry if I don't know what I did to need to apologize.' Apparently, Mark wasn't in the mood to joke as his face contorted a little where he stood. I could feel his breath striking my face, and I risked looking up into his face. As soon as I looked, I knew what was wrong.

Mark was jealous.

 _Very_ jealous.

 

(Mark)

 

It was finally over. The most torturous night of my life. I tried so hard to ignore the attention Jack was giving Joe and Caspar, but I had always been really bad with jealousy. _Jealousy? Am I_ jealous _?_ But even I couldn't ignore the twist in my heart every time Jack laughed at Joe's jokes, or giggled at Caspar's antics. It was dumb. Jack had no obligation to give every ounce of his attention to me, he had every right to enjoy the company of others. But my possessive nature told me that I had every right to capture Jack's every thought. I tried, but then another would inevitably do something funny and Jack's face would be averted with a laugh. I tried my hardest to cover it up, knowing I was being really stupid, but I think Jack might've noticed. I hope he only thinks that I have a stomach ache or something, but I know he's not that dumb, so I stop trying to talk to him, instead concentrating on composing my features into a hopefully happy mask. But, finally, everyone was heading in different directions to go to bed, and I walked to Jack's room, seething. I tried to fixate my expression into something at least _not_ jealous, but I think I just succeeded in making it even more angry looking. I wasn't _angry_ at Jack, more just resenting his lack of attention to me, and jealous of his animation with the others. _Maybe Jack even_ likes _Joe._ My twisted mind tries to comprehend Jack's motives, and I didn't realise I had walked into the room until I heard Jack asking why he did wrong. My heart exploded at the thought that Jack would ever do anything wrong. No, my Jack was perfect, and he did nothing wrong, it's all my fault for being literally the worst person to ever live. He deserves someone way better than me. Jack then practically apologized for doing nothing, and I can't stop my face twisting in regret for letting my dumb emotions taking control of me. 

Suddenly I felt a warm presence around my middle, and I looked down to see Jack staring up at me with those striking blue eyes.

‘I'm so sorry Mark. I should've been with you.' He whispered. While my jealousy reared its head, exulting in Jack's concession, the rest of me recoiled from Jack being sorry for a mistake he didn't make. Even though I knew it was wrong, his statement calmed me down so I was able to speak.

'Jack, don't. You didn't do anything, I'm being a dumb oaf. Seriously Jack, I shouldn't've gotten so worked up. It's just... I'm very... I get - jealous - easily.' I let out an unsteady breath as Jack pressed himself closer to me.

'You have every right to be jealous Mark. Clearly I'm a very good catch so you don't want to lose me.' I can feel the vibrations on my stomach as he giggled and I couldn't help a reluctant smile tugging at my lips.

'Damn right you're a good catch. You're the _best_ catch, and I never watch to lose you.' I tilted his head so I could look straight into his eyes.

'I promise I'll try harder but I think I'm going to get a little worked up for a few days, I'll settle down soon. But for now you’re going to have to pay close attention to me, Jackaboy.' My anger and jealousy completely forgotten I swooped down and sealed my lips onto Jack's. He let out a little sigh and I drank it up, pushing against his lips with mine. I bit down on Jack's bottom lip, deepening the kiss, pulling back with Jack's lip still gently clenched in my teeth, before letting it go. I immediately soothed Jack by kissing him more gently, smoothing my tongue over his lip. I was going to pull back but as I started to lift my head, Jack's hand was around my neck holding me in place. He pushed against me, and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around him and pulling him against to me. I started to realise I could barely breath and I managed to pull back. Jack whimpered and tried to reconnect our lips but I resisted.

'I-I don't think this is a good idea Jack.'

'I don't care.' Came back his reply. Even though I was immensely tempted to kiss Jack again I managed to gather all my will-power and dragged Jack away from me, holding him at arms length.

'You'll have plenty of opportunities to kiss me, Jack. But I think we should wait a little before we do anything more serious than a peck O.K.?'

'You were the one that started it.' He sulked but still went willingly as I tugged him towards my bag.

'I'll change into my PJ's then we'll get some sleep. Sound alright?' He nodded his head and returned to his draws. I slipped out of the room, but not before admiring the smooth, pale expanse of his back as he walked away. I quickly changed then dumped my clothes back into my bag. I climbed into the bed, where Jack was already lying, and settled down. As soon as my back touched the mattress I was aware how cold it was, and I sneakily shuffled over until I was against Jack.

'I thought we weren't doing anything more serious than a quick peck on the lips?' He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

'Just cuddle me O.K.?' He smirked wider but moved closer all the same. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on top of his. I let out a small sigh of contentment.

'I love you, Jack.' I whispered, without thinking. Because the thought came so naturally, it was only time before it came just as easily to my lips.

'I love you more.' He answered, without hesitation, heading off my anxiety before I started worrying about his reaction. He moved closer, and placed his hand over my heart.

'I love you the most.' And with that whispered declaration, I fell asleep with my arms around the man I loved.

 

(Jack)

 

When I woke up in the morning, the first thing that I think of is what I said last night. _Finally_. I had been trying to say those three little words for a while, but I couldn’t seem to put them past my lips. I was too afraid that Mark regretted what he said over the phone, that he didn’t mean it. So, naturally, when he said _‘I love you’_ my mind was instantly put at rest, and the words just flowed. _I love you, Mark. Do you believe me? Because I’ll tell you over and over until you do._ Mark stirs beside me, we had ended up back-to-back, and I shuffled away in order to go have a shower, trying not to wake Mark. I successfully get off the bed, grab my clothes, and get to the door, without waking him. I slip out of the room and walk towards the bathroom, my thoughts on Mark. As I walk through the lounge room I almost don’t notice how Joe and Caspar are sleeping. Somehow they ending up in the middle of the room, tangled up in a mess of sheets and limbs. I quietly lope across the room and grab my phone from the corner, where it was charging. I quickly take several pictures, silently giggling, it looked so hilarious. Caspar must’ve rolled of the couch during the night, as he was on one of them at the start of the night. It only added to my glee when Caspar blearily opened his eyes a little, looking around, and seeing the mess he was in. He sighed and dropped his head back onto the floor, until he noticed me standing in the corner, holding my phone up, still snapping a few pictures. He scowled at me, but it only made the whole thing look funnier.

‘Jaaaaaack, don’t. I don’t know what happened O.K., can’t you give a guy a break?’ I really cracked up at this, and my loud laughs stirred Joe in his sleep. He shimmies a little closer to Caspar, still asleep, who lets a weird expression cross his face before the disgruntled look was back. I notice he doesn’t make a move to shove Joe away, or to get up, away from him. I raise my eyebrows suggestively, smirking, and Caspar flips me off. I snigger and exit the room, going to have my shower. When the water hits me, I make it slightly cooler and just stand under the stream. Sometime later I turn off the water and dry myself off. I dress in some sweats and a plain blue T-shirt. When I cross through the lounge room again, Joe and Caspar are still on the floor, but this time Caspar’s arm is curled around Joe, who is across Caspar’s bare chest. Caspar’s fallen back asleep and Joe has a small smile on his face while he snoozes. I don’t know how the hell they’re _friends_. I continue back towards the bedroom and slip back inside. Mark was still asleep on the bed, and I couldn’t help myself from pausing for a second, just taking in the sleeping form of my boyfriend. In slumber, his face is devoid of all the worry-lines that appear when he gets stressed. He looks so innocent and clean. But I can see the marks on his arms, showing over the ridden down sheets. My heart twists again, hating that I caused Mark to cut himself.

He's still amazing though.

He manages to be flawed, yet perfect.

And I love every flaw... it's what make him Mark, my boyfriend...

The one that I love with all my heart, soul and being...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this turned into more of a Jaspar chapter... oops... more septiplier on wednesday and it will actually be septiplier ;D btw i didn't post on saturday because i had SUCH A BIG ASSIGNMENT DUE but thays over now so regular updates! yay!

(Mark)

When I woke up I was aware of an empty space next to me. Usually this wouldn't bother me, as I sleep alone, but for some reason I feel like the space next to me is _more_  empty, if that even makes sense. I don't open my eyes, not wanting to see my old white ceiling, to another day without Jack.  
_Jack._  
That's right, I'm at Zoe and Alfie's and Jack is now my _boyfriend_. My eyes fly open to see the bed next to me, devoid of Jack.  
'Jack?' I mumble sleepily.  
'Mhmm?' I lift my head slightly to see Jacl sitting at the desk in the corner, bent over a peice of paper. I make grabby-hands at Jack and he grins, standing up and walking over to me.  
'What do you want?' He smirks, standing just out of my reach.  
'C'mere, ya douche.' He laughs and takes a tiny step forward.  
'What if I don't want to?' He mockingly immitates a young kid as he just dances out of reach. I groan and flop back ontp the bed, deprived of my Jackaboy.  
'Uuuuuurh...' I look over at Jack, mildly annoyed.  
'Jaaaaaaaaaaack...' he grins, delighted he can annoy me so easily, and falls, rather ungracefully, on top of me.  
'Oomph!' Jack's not very heavy but anyone would knock the breath out of mr if the fell on me. He only giggled and squirmed off me, onto the other side of the bed. I notice him wet hair and fresh clothes. He's already been up for a while, but I'm not even a smidge embarrased that I slept so late. Of course, I hadn't been sleeping well lately, because of Jack, and now that I'm with him again I plan on catching up on some of those sleepless nights. I slowly sit up and look over at Jack. He's still laughing and grinning at me, so I leap over and start tickling him. I know he hates it so I revel in every one of his breathless laughs, but stol before he falls off the bed.  
'Hey Mark,' he says after a while, 'guess who I saw in the funniest sleeping positions?' I smile.  
'Don't tell me, don't tell me... Joe and Caspar?'  
'Got it in one!'   
'So what did they look like?' I hooked my arms around Jack and pulled him onto my lap. He laughed and pulled out his phone.  
'Better if I show you!' We spent the next fifteen minutes cracking up at the hilarious way they had woken up. It seemed a little more... less platonic... than Jack seemed to realise, which only made it funnier for me.  
'They sure look cute, don't they?' So Jack had noticed. It seemed the only ones who didn't know that Joe and Caspar liked each other, was Joe and Caspar.   
'Mark, we both can tell that they like each other, right?' I nod.  
'So, why shouldn't they be together? I mean, when we realised, we got together, and we're happy!' He blushed a little bit, which was very cute.  
'Yeah.' I whispered in his ear. I leaned forward and kissed Jack's cheek. He smiled and continued.  
'So, we could try to, I dunno, help them? A little?' I smiled widely at Jack.  
'Always the little helper aren't you?' He grinned cheekily and, to my disgruntlement, jumped off the bed.  
'Eithef way, it's time to get up, Mark!' I groan and stiffly clamber off, stretching and yawning. I grab my clothes and start walking towards the bathroom. On the way I spot Joe and Caspar still sleeping. I literally laugh out loud when I see them, it's so much funnier now. Joe has his head tucked into the curve of Caspar's neck, and has one arm slung across him. Caspar still has his arms around Joe, but I can see that Joe's awake now. I make sure to hide around the door frame as Joe smiles to himself as Caspar sleeps on. I don't think Joe heard my quiet laugh but I scuttle off to have a shower anyway.  
As I'm returning I see Joe and Caspar are no longer sleeping, instead they are both sitting in opposite couches, on their phones. I walk in and they both look up at me and smile. Caspar has a faint blush on his cheeks, knowing that Jack saw them, and definantly told me. Joe's fine, he has no idea that anyone saw them, and thinks Caspar was asleep the whole time too. I beckon to Caspar and he stands up and walks over, confused.  
'Jack wants to talk to you, and no, you don't want Joe to be there.' I whisper the last part as Caspar start to turn around to call for Joe. We start to walk to the bedroom and I turn around to give Joe a smile, only to be greeted with a scowl as Joe's eyes flick between me and Caspar. I hurridly go to my room and knock on the door. As I walk in Jack flings himself against me, hugging me. Jack was just too cute for his own good. Caspar enters the room after me and Jack tries to detach himself from me, embarrassed, but I hold him there, not willing to let him go just yet. I duck my head down next to Jack's ear.  
'If you wanna talk to Caspar, nows the time. Jod almost killed me for taking Caspar away!' Jack laughed and turns to Joe, dislodging my arms from around him.  
'Uum... Caspar...'  
'Yeah?'  
'Y'know this morning when I was taking pictures?' A cheeky smile accompanied this question.  
'Yeeeeees...' Caspar probably had a hood idea where this was going.  
'Well...' Jack then talked for about five minutes about how he thought that Caspar like Joe, and how everyone could /clearly/ see that they /both/ liked each other. Caspar blushed the whole way through, denying everything. When Jack finished talking Caspar was shaking his heas again.  
'One, Jack you talk for ages, and two, I don't like Joe!' Then I proceeded to point out all of the obvious clues and he gave in.  
'Maybe a little bit... calm down!' Me and Jack smirked and Caspar rolled his eyes. Me and Jack started planning on ways that we could get Joe to admit it, and Caspar sighed.  
'Joe doesn't like me guys. I've asked his friends if he likes anyone, and they all said no.'

'Well I guess we'll find out, won't we?' Jack smiled devilishly.

'Guuuuuuuuys...'


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this has a bit of Jaspar, but it'll soon be resloved, and it will focus on Jack and Mark. For now it gives equal time to both, sorta. Sorry if you don't like that!

 

(Jack)

  
I love it when the pair is so perfect that they practically were already together. What I mean is, it's great when two people both like each other a lot, and they don't have to worry about anything. What I'm trying to say is... I don't even know anymore.  
'Mark, I think Zoe's awake now, I can smell something from the kitchen.' Mark nodded and wrapped his arms around me. Caspar had just left to investigate what the smell was, typical. Mark pressed a kiss to the top of my head and hugged me tighter.  
'Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, wow, it's twelve already!' He adds the last part as he glances at the clock on the wall. I detach myself and sniff the air. I realise what was cooking and nearly squealed.  
'Pancakes!' I've had Zoe's pancakes a few times before, and they were good. I raced out of the room and into the kitchen. But instead of Zoe standing over the stove, it was Joe.  
'Hi!' I waved enthusiastically and sniffed the air again. 'Smells good!'  
'Haha, thanks Jack, I'd bring you some, but I think Caspar's eaten them all by now.' He smirked and looked over at Caspar who was wolfing down at least ten pancakes at a time. I laugh and Caspar looks up, offended.  
'Hey, I'm a growing boy, I need food.' I laugh again, drawing and even bigger scowl from him. He returns to eating and I turn to the plate if pancakes yet untouched by him. There was quite a few, Joe had been busy! I said as much and Joe just smiled and nodded.  
'I like cooking for other people. More than for myself, because... I dunno.... I like helping people? Something like that.' I load my plate with breakfast, but before I can sit down to eat, Mark walks into the room.  
'Morning guys!' He greeted brightly.  
'Morning, my ass, Mark, come and eat.' Joe's sarcastic comment rung through ths kitchen. Mark scrunches up his face comically but sat down anyway.   
'Smells good, Joe, didn't know you could cook!' Joe smirked at Mark.  
'Thing is, I can't, these are all poisonous, so...' we all laughed and bantered away while Joe finished up and sat down to eat. Soon we had all eaten our fill, and there was _still_  some left. Caspar looked at then longingly but Joe batted away his hand.  
'They're for Alfie and Zo, if they ever get up.'  
'Hey, where the hell _are_  they? They never sleep in this late.' We're all immediately struck by the same thought. Mark raises his eyebrows at me suggestively and we all crack up laughing.  
'Aaaaaah... my God.... hahahaaaaa...' Suddenly we're all sighing with laughter, and walking out to the lounge room. We soon forget all about Zoe and Alfie as we're engaged in a game of twister. I was on the spinner first and I directed everyone into the most akward positions ever. Caspar lost first, and then it was Mark and Joe left. Caspar took it upon himself to be the 'distraction' and wandered around the mat, yelling in their ears, or poking them, or tickling them. Mark didn't take well to the tickling and almost hit Caspar with his flailing foot. He soon learned not to play around with Mark, and focused more on Joe. At one point his face was so close to Joe's constantly and Joe seemed to be struggling more, and I knew _exactly_  idea why.  
'Joe, left hand blue.' Joe moved and placed his his hand on the mat. 'That's green, Joe.'  
'Oh, right, sorry.' He moved his hand to the right colour, and now he looked like he was about to start running a race.  
'Get ready, set...' Mark obviously had the same thought as me, and Joe faked lunged, laughing. Unfortunantly for Caspar, at that moment he was walking forward to annoy Joe, and Joe headbutted his leg hard, toppling him over. When Caspar hit the ground, we all started laughed, hard, except for Caspar who glared at Joe.  
'What was that for?'  
'Nothing, mate, wrong place, wrong time!' Joe then collapsed from laughing so hard at Caspar's expression, holding his head, where he hit Caspar's leg. Caspar grinned a little at Joe's exuberance. He looked over at me and I raised my eyebrows as we made eye-contact, and I was smirking a little, eyes flicking to Joe, who had stopped laughing, and was just sitting on the floor, grinning at Caspar.  
'Piggy-back races! Dibs Mark!' I raced out of the room, and into the reasonably big backyard. It stretched on for about ten metres, and fifteen wide. I leapt onto Mark's back as he exited the sliding doors. He laughed as he wasn't quick enough to grab my legs, and I slid off. He turned around to find me sat on my ass, on the grass, Mark bent down and picked me up. My arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. I squealed a little as he spun around, me holding on for dear life.  
'Aaaah Mark!' He just grinned and sniggered at me, leaning in for a quick kiss. I swear all of his kiss' drive me crazy, light or otherwise. His quick kiss turned into 'otherwise' as I surged in, pressing my lips harder against his. His tounge traced my lips, tasting me, but I at that point Mark's grip had slackened a little, and I was sliding down, breaking our connection. Mark laughed and let go of me, and quickly placing his hands around my waist, he set me down on my feet and I smiled. I rocked up on the balls of my feet and pressed a fleeting kiss to Mark's forehead. Suddenly I'm aware of two people standing near us.  
 _Shit..._  
I forgot that Joe and Caspar were still with us. I can tell Mark has similarly forgotten, and I blush, Mark's hands still on my waist. He realises and quickly removes them, blushing. Weirdly, I'm not blushing, I don't even feel embarrassed.  
'I knew it,' Joe exclaims, standing next to Caspar. They don't seem to realise, but their fingers are loosely tangled together. 'I knew it! So, how long?' I laugh easily and grin up at Mark, who's cheeks are stained more than a little.  
'Official? A couple of days. Together? I dunno, a while?' I gently nudge Mark and he snaps out of his embarrassed staring. I could see his eyes flicking to their hands too, and I link ours together as well, partially because I just wanted to, but also because I wanted them to sort of... notice their own? And realise they already act like they're together? I don't know, but it felt good to have Mark's hand in mine either way. The two pairs look at each other for a moment, one a blatent couple, and the other two people who really _should_  be together. Joe appeared to look down at our hand-holding, and smile. Then his eyes widened a little as he noticed the two intertwined hands hanging next to himself. He looked up at Caspar, eyes still wide. Caspar still hadn't noticed Joe's fixed gaze, or registered their linked fingers, completely lost in sniggering at Mark's coloured cheeks. Then he noticed everyone looking at him, especially Joe.  
'What? It's Jack and Mark, not me!' Joe's hand moved a little and Caspar's eyes were drawn to it. He blushed and pulled his hand away. I felt sorry for them, so I tried to change the subject.  
'So what d'you say about that race? Changed my mind Mark, I want Joe instead!' I turned to Mark and he laughed.   
'Whatever, me an' Caspar could beat you any day!' Soon Joe and Caspar were joining in too, albiet distracted by their thoughts. Me and Joe played RPS to decide who was the carrier, and who was was being carried. Mark and Caspar didn't need to do that, they already could tell that if Mark tried to carry Caspar, they would inevitably fall over, as Caspar was so tall and lanky, even though Mark was strong. I ended up winning and chose to be on Joe's back. He grinned and turned around. I jumped onto his back and hung on. Joe made a mock choking sound as I clasped my hands around his neck too tight. I hit him on the head but loosened my grip anyway. Mark looked ridiculous on Caspar's back, but he was having fun anyway.  
'Start at the door, to the tree over there?' I gestured to the far end of the yard.  
'Your on!' Caspar answered looking over at us. The two couples - _I practically thought of Joe and Caspar as being together, I should stop, wow_  - met eyes and smiled at each other. We all took our positions and Mark called out.  
'Ready? Set? Go!' Joe took off as did Caspar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little early but here's the next chapter! ;D

(Mark)

 

Caspar took off, rather slowly, but I couldn't help but grin. If anyone saw us without context we'd look like we were drunk. Joe was off too, like a startled deer, and they we not far in front of us. Caspar sped up and we rushed across the yard, me almost slipping off, but managing to cling on. It looked like Jack was in a similar situation, sliding down Joe's back, and tightening his grip accordingly.

'Yes!' Joe's celebration rung through the air as we passed the tree seconds after they did.

'We won!' Jack grinned at me, and I couldn't stop myself grinning back even if I tried.

'Mark and I would've won but I couldn't run properly.'

'Oh yeah, you could run properly. Couldn't you use those long legs for something?' Joe retorted, laughing, and mimicking Caspar's tone. Caspar poked out his tongue at Joe, but grinned regardless.

'Anyway, who's up for a game of table tennis?' Jack gestures over to the game table on the far side of the yard, where we started. It was folded up and leaning against the wall but me and Joe soon fixed that, taking it down, while Caspar found the paddles and balls in the garage around the front. Jack hovered around while we unfolded the table, knowing that two was enough. I smiled at him and he walked over, slipping an arm around my waist and grinning up at me. I kissed him on the cheek before turning to Joe, who was watching Caspar set up the net.

'Part two?' He suggested. I nodded and we made our way over to Joe, planning on making him aware of Caspar's feelings, and maybe make him aware of his own too.

'Hey, Joe.' Jack bumped Jack with his shoulder to get his attention.

'Hey Jack,' he replied, 'and Mark, ready to get destroyed?' We laugh and I look Joe straight in the eyes.

‘So, Caspar…’ I start on the topic. Joe looks at me sideways.

‘Um, Mark, I’m Joe.’

‘I know that, idiot, I’m talking _about_ Caspar, that Caspar.’ I gesture to him, who can’t hear us as he leaves the backyard searching for one more paddle in the garage.

‘Yeah, and about how you two _obviously_ have something going on.’ Jack blurts out. I send him a reproving look, as I had tried to be at least a little subtle. Joe coloured and laughed, though it sounded a little forced.

‘’Something going on’? What? Me and Caspar are good friends, is all, dunno what you pair are on about, I’m straight, too, in case you haven’t noticed.’ I roll my eyes, and Jack shrugs. We drop the subject as Caspar comes back, grinning at his success at finding it. Joe’s expression softened as he looked at Caspar, but when he sharply looked back at us his face became more veiled, but not unpleasant. Caspar joins us, and we all finish setting up the table.

'Guys, are we doing teams or one v. one?'

'Teams.' I said promptly, dragging Jack to one side of the table.

'Still can't get used to the thought of you two being together, it's too cute.' Joe remarked as he paced to the other side of the table, looking at us with mock-sappy eyes.

'Hey, likewise!' Jack shouted back, grinning as Joe ran towards Caspar, play-acting like a couple and linking their arms and resting his head jokingly on Caspar's shoulder. I laughed as Joe had to tip-toe to even reach Caspar's shoulder. Joe broke off and laughed, but my eyes widened as neither made a move to unlink their arms, even after what we said to both of them, maybe because of it. Both of them didn't notice it, which was kind of strange, but was good at the same time.

'Hey, but we win cutest couple award!' I say, dragging Jack in front of me. We all laugh really hard, and begin to play. We laugh even harder when Caspar manages to hit himself with the ball he was supposed to be serving.

'Oh my God, Caspar, can you not serve?'

'I can!'

'Then why did you just - haHA - bash yourself?'

'I haven't done this in a while, O.K.?'

'Sure... aaaaaahhhh...' Joe was laughing so hard at their exchange, as were we, which only served - no pun intended - to make Caspar annoyed, to the point where he grabbed Joe’s shoulders and pushed him away.

‘Guys! Let’s just play, O.K.?’

‘Sure, whatever.’ Joe answered, still chuckling. Caspar served and Jack hit it back at Joe, who smoothly shot it towards me. I managed to hit it, but it bumped into the net, and didn’t make it over. I laughed and grimaced, picking up the ball and serving it over the table. Jack laughed and poked me, disturbing my concentration for a moment, and Jack had to reach over and hit it, when it was on my side. I caught him as he almost fell, and I grinned.

‘Oops,’ Jack stood back up and gestured for Joe to serve the ball.

‘C’mon Mark, we need to absolutely smash them!’ we laughed and the ball was hit to us. Jack hit it back and we had quite a rally going for a while before I hit it a little fast and Caspar fumbled.

‘Woo!’ Jack celebrated, and Joe patted Caspar on the shoulder.

‘We’ll get ‘em. So, to how many points?’ Joe asked.

‘Um, let’s say ten, just ‘cause.’ We played for a while, and me and Jack we in the lead, eight to six. Oops, eight to seven. Jack missed the ball completely and smiled ruefully at me. I laughed and gave him a quick side-hug. I realised that I was having the most fun in the world, more than I had ever had before. Good friends, good times, good boyfriend especially. I grinned at my thoughts, and tried to concentrate on the game. Almost impossible with this little, warm, hyper male beside me. It seemed Joe was having similar issues, as he kept looking at Caspar more times than was strictly necessary. Except for the ‘little’ part of course.

‘Ah!’ I groaned in annoyance as I lost another rally, but Jack just grinned over at the opposing team.

‘Even terms now, huh?’ We were all on nine points so someone else had to get eleven, as you had to be two points in front of the other team to win in table tennis. The ball was served again, and the longest rally ensued.

‘Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!’ Jack’s exuberant cry reached my ears. We had won another point, but we had to be two points in front, so we hadn’t won yet.

‘If we win the next rally, we win, don’t we?’

‘C’mon Joe, we can do this!’ Caspar yelled encouragement as we began again. They won, so me and Jack have to get another two points, Joe and Caspar need to get two too.

‘Oooo!’ Joe and Caspar had won, so we needed to win the next rally if we didn’t want them to win. Which, obviously, we didn’t.

‘Oh my God, yeeeeeeeeees, Caspar!’ they got another point, they were on twelve, and we were only on ten, so they won.

‘Nooo! Oh well, good game guys!’ Jack went forward to shake their hands, in sportsmanship, but was obstructed as Joe flung his arm around Caspar’s shoulders and pounded his chest with his other chest.

‘Calm down, Joe!’ I laugh, watching them as they celebrated. We had spent an hour outside, playing by this point and it was already around lunch time.

‘Wraps for lunch?’ Jack suggested and I nodded vigorously. Joe and Caspar agreed and I followed Jack inside. As soon as he was in the doorway I reached out and pinched his back softly on impulse. He turned around, smirking.

‘Yes?’ I grinned, wanting him to continue walking in, to those delicious wraps.

‘Nothing, nothing at all.’ I grinned devilishly, and he rolled his eyes but continued towards the kitchen. He waited at the architrave and as I walked through it into the next room I felt Jack pinch my butt. I start a little but turn around, smiling.

‘Hmh, Jack, feeling like that huh?’ he just hitched the smirk back on his face in response. This only made me feel more turned on. I moved towards Jack and pulled him against myself. We molded together perfectly, and I loved it. Before I could even lean in, Jack pushed against me and sealed his mouth on mine. His lips were as soft as ever, and a little hot. I nuzzled his lips with mine, coaxing them open. Before I could stop myself, my tongue was sweeping into his mouth. Touching him, tasting him, playing with him. I swear I almost died when Jack’s own tongue touched mine. I don’t know how long we were just standing there, but when we broke apart I was panting, hard. I felt something else, more unwelcome in this circumstance. Something else was a little hard, and I didn’t want to freak Jack out, so I focused on standing still, to calm myself down, but with Jack pressed against me, it was difficult. Jack was also breathing heavily, looking up at me with his bright blue eyes.

‘So what about those wraps, eh?’ he laughed airily at my comment, leaning up for one more quick kiss before turning around to go in to the kitchen.

‘Mmhm… hey, where are Joe and Caspar?’

‘I dunno, outside still I guess.’ I came up behind him and slipped my arm around his waist. We walked to the fridge, and I let go of Jack to let him pillage around for all the ingredients, as I didn’t know where anything was. I was still a bit breathless from out makeout session, and was eager to repeat the experience, but my hunger reined over, so I let Jack move around the kitchen, uninhabited.

Then Joe and Caspar walking into the kitchen.

Very disheveled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; sorta of smutty, kinda, not really, but don't say I didn't warn you, even though it's not that smutty, but anyway, sorta is, and isn't, OK BYE

(Jack)

 

I feel like my eyes widened so big that they were about to roll out of my face.

‘Ur…’ I don’t realise I had made a sound, but then Caspar’s face was graced with a pink blush. I looked over at Mark, and was surprised to see a big grin across his face. Then he started laughing,  _laughing_. I wasn’t so dumb that I didn’t realise what was going on, but that didn’t mean I wouldn’t be embarrassed. Heck, I’m probably more embarrassed than Joe, who was smirking at Mark, sharing a secret smile. I would’ve been jealous, except someone else was clearly taking up Joe’s attention. Joe slipped an arm around Caspar’s waist, who started. His cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink, if that was even possible, and I couldn’t help but grin at him. Joe grinned widely and twisted around a little to give Caspar a quick hug.

‘Well, um, we’re…’

‘Together?’ I guess at Joe’s uncertain statement.

‘Uhu.’

‘Figures.’ This was Mark, his eyes happy as he looked at the pair across from us. He unconsciously moved closer to me, and I reciprocated by placing my own arm around his hips. The two couples faced each other for a moment, taking in what had happened, and just generally how lucky we all were to have that special someone in our lives.

‘So… lunch?’ Mark and Joe laugh, but Caspar’s eyes just widen as he nodded enthusiastically.

‘Hahaaa, well, I got wraps coming along, so, chicken?’ everyone agreed and I continued making them, grinning in spite of myself as I thought about Joe and Caspar finally getting together. They leave the kitchen and I bend over the counter-top to reach for the bread. I start as I feel someone grab my hips. I smirk as Mark turns me around, who’s smiling too.

‘Need any help?’ he asks.

‘With what?’ I ask flirtatiously.

‘The wraps, ya’ douche.’

‘Nah, I’m all good with them, however…’ I lean up and press my lips softly to his. His grip on my hips tightens, and as I pull away one of his hands releases and travels up my body to drag my mouth back to his. His lips are hot, and scarring as he trails his mouth across mine. I push against him, my mind hazy with bliss, and Mark responds eagerly. I nudge his lips open and he responds like he's got all the time in the world, the kiss becoming lazy, but sensual. I make a move, moving my tongue along the inside of Mark's lips. He shivered, which resulted in my body being trembled, as he still had a tight grip on me. It seemed like the only thing stopping me from floating away in happiness was the solid form of Mark against me, his lips and body anchoring me, yet making me dizzy. Mark moved slightly, pushing me up against the counter top, the edge digging into my ass in an almost pleasant way. My tongue ventured into his mouth again, this time farther in, scavenging for the taste of Mark. I moved all over his mouth, touching, tasting, Mark was intoxicating. I touched his tongue with mine, and his reaction was electrifying. Our tongues mated in his mouth, and I loved it, as I knew Mark did. I swear I was about to faint, my brain was on overload, and my legs were about to give up on me, but I couldn't go anywhere as I was bracketed against the kitchen counter by Mark's arms. I don't know how long we were in there for but I was so lost in Mark that I didn't even notice when Joe and Caspar came into the room, saw us, and left. Suddenly Mark was pulling away with a ragged gasp. I was just as wrecked, and when I tried to move forward to reconnect our lips, he pushed me back as gently as he could.

'I - I think we should stop.'

'Why?' I didn't want to but if Mark did, then I would stop, as I didn't want push him. 

'B - because I'm a little more - um - excited than I would care to be right now.' I was shocked by his blatant honesty I was silent for a moment or two, and even though I tried so hard not to, my eyes flicked down, noting the considerable bulge there. I realised that I was also straining against my pants a little. Or a lot.

'Damn Mark, too good at this.' He chuckled and pulled me close and hugged me as he spoke.

'Not me, you.' I laughed too and hugged him tightly. We both just stand there, trying to calm down, but not really succeeding, so I just pulled away from him, and returned to making lunch, trying to ignore the bulges in our jeans. Mark was slowing up the process by continually pausing me to steal a kiss, sometimes lasting longer than was strictly necessary, leaving me breathless, but eventually I managed to produce nine mini wraps, two for each, except Caspar, who I predicted would want more. I called them in, but not before Mark kissed me again, he seemingly couldn't get enough of me, and me of him. 

'Joe! Caspar! Lunch!' They traipsed into the kitchen, looking as wrecked as I feel.

'Whachoo two been up to, huh?' I asked mischievously.

'Right back at you, Jack.' Retorted Joe, and I unconsciously touched my red cheeks, and kiss-swollen lips.

'Let's just eat.' I hear Caspar mutter from behind Joe, where he's pressed Joe against his front, with his hand linked with his other wrist, with his arms around Joe's waist.

'Sure, Caspar, sure... you are _always_ hungry.' Joe gets a mock-smack on the head for that comment, and we all laugh, Joe fake scowling up at Caspar. We all sit down and the wraps are gone in mere minutes, courtesy of all our appetites after having played so many games after breakfast, and apparently Mark wanted to play more.

'What other things you got lying around we could do?' We were all lounging around on the sofas after lunch, waiting it to settle. Now that it had, we were all filled with energy, and in need of something to do. It was a particularly hot day, and I remembered going to the pools with Zoe and Alfie once, and enjoying it, in spite of not having Mark with me. Now that I did, it would be even better.

'There's a pool near here.'

'Cool! Let's go have a swim!' Then I remembered that Zoe hadn't bothered to tell me were the spare car keys were, since I couldn't drive anyway. I was of driving age, but dad never bothered to teach me, nor get anyone else to, so I never learned. We also couldn't walk to the pool, it was too far away, and I didn't fancy knocking on their bedroom door in case they were in there, and didn't want to be disturbed. I still thought it was weird they were still sleeping, or ‘sleeping, as they were usually up _way_ before now, even if they, y'know, did stuff. But I let that slip my mind as I tried to think of an alternative. I couldn't, and I told the everyone what I was thinking.

'Hey, guys, y'know there's a wharf close to here, walking distance, Alfie took me a couple months or something.' This was Joe, who I forgot had been at their house more than I had, even though I was living here now.

'Awesome, what are we waiting for?' We were about to get up when Mark cleared his throat.

'Um, I didn't exactly pack to go for a swim, guys.' I grinned and sighed at the same time.

'Just borrow mine, we're almost the same size.' Mark shook his head at me.

'We are _not_ the same size, Jack, I'll just go in some of my normal shorts.'

‘Sure, if that works for you.’ I smiled and we all got up, preparing to go get changed and walk to the pier. I was about to enter my room when someone stopped me from going in by folding me against their chest.

Obviously, Mark. His voice reverberated in my ear well after he finished talking, my face going pink.

‘Can’t wait to see you without your shirt on, with your hair all wet, and your body shining with the water…’ I shivered, surprisingly turned on, and I laughed nervously.

‘It’s not a joke, Jack.’ his voice, very sultry, was so close to my ear now that I could feel his warm breath.

I found I had trouble breathing properly, even though his arms were loose.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I NOW ONLY POST LATE trust me I'm trying... anyway, enjoy!

(Jack)

 

Later that day, we were walking along the road, and I could see the dock up ahead.

‘There it is guys!’ Joe’s exclamation caught us all off-guard as we had been walking in companionable silence for about ten minutes now.

‘Okay, okay, Joe God!’ Mark’s exasperated groan followed Joe’s outburst.

‘Let him, it’s cute.’ I grin as Mark looks at me sideways for this comment. I smile in an overly innocent way, and Mark chuckles. Caspar’s too busy watching Joe running towards the pier that I doubt he even noticed I said anything. Of course, I don’t take offence, as I’m similarly smitten with Mark, though I won’t admit it. We reach the wharf and I turn to Mark.

‘Race you.’ he says, and I’m taken back to a few good memories of those words, before treating Mark to my sassy reply.

‘We all know who’s fastest h-‘ My sentence is cut short as Mark takes off, and I immediately run after him. I catch up to him easily, and begin to overhaul within seconds.

‘Damn. You. Jack.’ his choppy words were punctuated with the thud of the planks as we neared the end. I launched off with a whoop of excitement, then I hit the water. It was extremely salty, and I spluttered as I broached the surface.

‘Oh, God, mleee!’ Mark mouthy sounds reverberated around my head, making me think about lunch earlier today, the kisses that preceded it. Suddenly the thought of what Mark said to me before we changed to come here came to the front of my mind, clear and vibrant. I couldn’t help it when my eyes were dragged to Mark’s half naked body floating in the water. I could barely see any of him through the murky water, but then he climbed up onto the pier to dive off with Caspar, and I got a full view. Mark’s muscles rippled as he pulled himself up on the boardwalk, his shorts hugging his legs and hips, and his hair sticking to the back of neck. He turned around, laughing at something Joe said, before launching himself up, and bombing into the water.

‘Come in guys! It’s not even that bad!’ Mark yelled at the two boys still on the wharf. Caspar pushed Joe off, who yelped, and landed spectacularly on the water, straight on his front. When he resurfaced, his whole chest was red, and he glared at Caspar. Caspar was so busy laughing his head off he didn’t notice Joe swimming up to dock. He grabbed Caspar’s ankles and hauled him in too. Then Mark looked over at me and his smile faded. Replaced by something else, though I didn’t recognize what. I realise I was probably still staring at his bare chest, and ripped my eyes away. He swam over to me and engulfed me in a wet embrace.

‘Hey Jack, remember what I said back at the house?’ I shivered and nodded, the thought in the front of my mind in clarity. _Can’t wait to see you without your shirt on, with your hair all wet, and your body shining with the water…_ the thought was obviously fresh in Mark’s mind too, and his eyes swept down from my face, as far as he could see without being obstructed by the deep green water. I felt tingles down my spine as Mark pulled me closer, sealing our lips together. Both our lips were cold and yet the kiss was surprisingly warm. I didn’t understand how we weren’t sinking by now, I had completely stopped kicking my legs to keep myself afloat, and Mark would be kicking me if he was still moving his, as we were so close. We broke apart and I saw Mark had his arm on the edge of the pier, stopping us from going lower in the water. His hand let go of my waist, making me kick my legs to keep myself above the water, but I soon hooked my arm around his shoulders instead. His free hand trailed down my bare back, tracing my spine, and landing on my hip, nestling there as he stole another kiss, his tongue invading my mouth, tasting of salt. We continued kissing as his hand drifted down, and settled firmly on my ass. I squeaked into the kiss a little, but didn’t move away, it felt too good have Mark touch me, to be around me, to be with me. Suddenly I was assaulted by a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders and dunking me underwater, salt water going up my nose and in my eyes. I swam back up to the surface, the back of my throat and eyes burning.

‘What the hell, guys?!’ I yelled, already knowing that it was Joe and Caspar, since I could hear their laughter, and Mark’s spluttering next to me.

‘Hey, you two lovebirds, there’s a time and a place. That’s not here!’ Joe’s jest spread across the water, as did the blush across my face.

‘Okay, okay, okay! So, wachoo wanna do then, Joe?’

‘Tips? An oldie but goodie, am I right?’

‘You’re in then!’ Caspar yelled, swimming away pretty fast, and I raced off in the other direction. Mark wasn’t quite quick enough and Joe got him. he turned his sodden face towards me, and I giggled and swam faster. Mark wasn’t quite as fast as me in the water, so he quickly gave up and swam over to Caspar, almost catching him, but he escaped by climbing onto the pier and running a little way along it. I looked around for Joe, but I couldn’t see him anywhere. I was worried that he was underwater for a second, but then a loud sound behind me, and a pair of hands pushing me under convinced me otherwise.

‘Joe, you idiot!’ he only grinned at me. Then he looked over my shoulder, yelped and moved away quickly. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mark baring down on us, and I attempted to escape from him. I wasn’t successful as I felt two arms engulf me and pull me into a solid, wet surface.

‘Damn it!’ I yelled as Mark chuckled in my ear.

‘Got you.’ Somehow, he seemed to inflict as much innuendo into those two words as was humanly possible. For some reason, everything Mark did to me and around me was turning crazily erotic. Luckily the water was cold, because I was feeling very hot at the moment. I didn’t realise Mark had let go, that I was now supposed to now be chasing people, but then Caspar called out to me.

‘C’mon Jack!’ I snapped back into my senses and a grin spread across my face. I turned around and swam after Caspar, who’s eyes shut tight as he prepared to plunge into the salty water. He never made it under before I grabbed his shoulder, effectively dunking him. He came up with a mad expression, that quickly transformed into a reluctant smile as Joe laughed at his downfall.

‘I’m gonna get you for that laugh, Joe!’ and he sped off towards Joe, who, still laughing, clambered onto the dock. I didn’t notice the rest of the chase as Mark appeared in front of me, smirking. I laughed and back-watered a little, moving away from him as I tried to keep Caspar in sight.

‘Mark, I don’t wanna be in, move!’ I place my hands on his chest and push him away, as he laughed with me. I try to dunk him under the water but he grabs my wrists and twists them behind my back, pushing me under the water instead.

‘Ugh! Mark!’ I come back up, eyes hurting faintly from the salt, but ready to force Mark down.

‘Haha! Don’t mess with me Jack!’ at this point I look over to see if Caspar’s gotten Joe yet. I look away quickly once I spot them. Caspar had _definitely_ caught Joe, and they currently looked rather inseparable. I looked back at Mark, and saw his cheeks had taken on a faint, pink hue.

Today was a good day. I had a whole week ahead of me with my friends…

> And Mark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIL BITA SMUT  
> ok bye

(Mark)

 

We wrapped our towels around ourselves as we trudged up the hill, towards a snack back at the house. I had my arm around Jack’s shoulders, and his was resting on my hips. We all felt very invigorated, and I was happier than I had been in weeks, months, even. Jack by my side, a couple new friends, my life was pretty much on order, the way I wanted it to be. I grinned at Jack, and he reciprocated, leaning in and pecking my lips while we walked. My heart was blissed out, and I was walking on clouds. Suddenly I was aware of a tingling on the back of my neck, I felt that someone was watching us. But I brushed it off, as there was houses all around us, anyone could see us. The feeling still persisted, and I instinctively knew that it was not an innocent neighbor. Then I shook my head, clearing it, and thought to myself. _I'm just being dumb, I don't need to bring this up when everyone's so happy, and there's a ninety-nine percent chance that I'm just being paranoid anyway._ So I continued walking, like nothing happened, and nothing did anyway. We entered the house without a fault, and I calmed down quite a bit, even though I still feel the unchanging presence watching.

We settle down in our now dry shorts and play a few movies from Netflix, needing something to relax us all down, as we'd had an action-packed day. We watched two movies and ate a quick dinner during the third. We were about to start on a forth when Jack yawned very loudly and widely, setting us all off.

'I think it might be time for a sleep, even though it isn't that late.' Jack didn’t even object, clambering up and stumbling through the house. I looked over at Joe and Caspar, who smiled at me.

‘I think we should _all_ go to bed, been a huge day, huh?’ Joe commented. I grinned and nodded, already turning towards the bedroom, preparing to go. Then a thought struck me.

‘Has anyone seen Zoe or Alfie today?’ they both shook their head and I became worried. ‘I haven’t either, so, Joe can you check, maybe? Just ‘cause, I dunno, just to make sure.’ He agreed and my heart rate settled down faced by Joe’s calm composure.

‘’Night Mark.’ Said Caspar, walking after Joe.

‘’Night.’ I paced down the hallway into the bedroom, chuckling as I spotted Jack lying on the bed, having faceplanted there in utter exhaustion.

‘C’mon Jack, you can’t sleep in your swimmers.’

‘I can try.’

‘Jack,’ I laugh as he gets up, groaning melodramatically, ‘you’ll thank me in the morning. By the way, Joe’s just checking on Zoe an’ Alfie.’ He nods, looking a little relieved, as I was, even though Joe hadn’t even let me know yet. I climbed over the bed to my backpack, extracted my pair of pajamas and turning my gaze to Jack.

‘Where are yours?’ I ask, noticing he hasn’t made a move to get out his PJ’s.

‘I’m getting there, I’m getting there.’ I shrug, grinning at his less than enthusiastic demeanor. I pull off my T-shirt, and replace it with my pajama top. I look over at Jack, who’s rummaging in his drawers for some clothes. I quickly strip off my shorts and pull on my pants before Jack turns around, just because I couldn’t be bothered to actually leave the room. He turns around, his clothes clutched in his hand, starting as he saw I had already changed.

‘Quick.’ He said, smirking as he dumped his pajamas on the bed. I laugh softly and twist around to put my swimmers and shirt back in my bag. When I turned back Jack was half-way taking off his shirt, and I couldn’t stop my eyes from being dragged to his perfect, pale, stomach. He finally got the whole shirt off, and noticing my gaze, immediately blushed. He was picking up his PJ shirt, about to put it on, but my legs worked with their own mind, drawing me closer to Jack, whose moments froze. I was now so close I could feel his breath striking my cheek in an unsteady rhythm. My arms slipped around him on their own accord, and I pressed Jack close, working my fingers under his chin to slant his face ever so slightly to fit his lips perfectly with mine. It was only meant to be a quick kiss, to disorientate him, just because I could, but it turned into a heavy makeout session, and soon I realised I could barely breath. I broke away, breathless. Jack looking like he was in a similar condition, and just as eager as I was to return to kissing. I tried to moderate my passion, but with no such luck as Jack pulled my head back to his, slipping his tongue past my lips, making me moan into his mouth. I would never get used to how good Jack felt, no matter how many times he kissed me. It seemed to me a dream that I had the worlds cutest guy with me, and he was kissing _me._ But my head didn’t have room for any thoughts other than Jack, how he tangled our tongues together, making my head spin. I don’t know how it happened, but suddenly I was on top of Jack, pushing him into the bed, still violently attaching his mouth, drinking in the little sounds he made, as he did with mine. His arms snaked around my hips and a helpless groan escaped me as he tugged me closer. I felt a stirring interest in my pants, but I couldn’t bring myself to even care, all I could think about was how sweet Jack tasted. I lowered my hands to his waist, pressing him more firmly into the bed. My hands slid down, neatly framing him hips, my thumbs swiping over his hip bones, and I lifted my head to watch as his cheeks turned even darker, but I didn’t remove my hands. I lowered my head again and sealed our lips together again, as his hands ventured under my shirt, over the hard plain of my back, and resting there. A long string of lazy, loving kisses was quickly turning into a rough and passionate makeout session. His hands slid around my ribs, and he pushed them against my chest, moving them lower, grazing over my already hard nipples. I swear I was on overload, too much Jack, too fast. He was so intoxicating, yet so tempting, I could barely think straight, no, I _couldn’t_ think straight. Jack was too distracting, and if I didn’t stop soon, I knew I would never be able to stop until every one of those erotic dreams had come true.

_Jack what are you doing to me?_

I inched my palms slightly closer together, making Jack shiver. I was in for a hell of a night, trying to stop myself from ravishing him right here and now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit more smut :)

(Jack)

 

Mark moved his hands ever so slightly closer to my aching cock. It was obvious that he was trying to control himself, without avail. I didn’t want him to stop himself, I _wanted_ this. From Mark, no-one but Mark. His breathing was labored, and he managed to lift hands off, and flop down on the bed next to me. I couldn’t stop a small moan escaping me when the delicious pressure lifted, and I felt empty, rolling over a little to look at Mark, who head was in his hands.

‘Mark?’ I put my hand on his knee, and he stiffened, ‘You okay?’

‘No, I am not okay, and if you don’t stop touching me I won’t be responsible for what happens next.’ His dark voice issued from behind his hands, and I could tell he was dead serious. But I didn’t move my hand away, instead I let it glide further up his leg, laying it on his upper thigh, close to the large tent in his pants.

‘Okay then.’ My voice sounded strangled in my ears, and Mark’s breathing became even more irregular, faster, rougher.

‘Jack…’ his tone full of warning.

‘Mmm?’ Mark lifted his head, his eyes tortured.

‘Y-you know that this is new to me… y’know… with a guy? I’m legitimately just going on instinct here, I don’t think that’s a good idea.’

‘So, you’ve done this with girls?’

‘Ur… yeah.’ Jealousy shot through me, at the thought of _anyone_ touching _my_ Mark. But then Mark groaned and dropped his head again, banishing those thoughts for the moment. I had only done… it… a couple of times before, and to be honest, it hadn’t been that good. I felt like it would be different with Mark, however, so I moved the hand that had been steadying me on the bed up to his head. I lifted his face to mine, ocean blue meeting deep darkness.

‘It’s okay, that’s all you need, I’m here.’ I whispered, a little scared, but more than willing. Mark swallowed thickly before nodding, his gaze turning to my lips, in silent demand. I brought them to his, kissing him soundly, my tongue scavenging his mouth, touching him, exploring him, tasting him. He responded in kind, his need taking over all rational thought as he practically jumped on me. He aggressively kissed me until I – we – were a panting mess, almost collapsing on arms so weak I doubt I could’ve lifted them off the bed. Mark’s hands returned to my hips, and I was so hard at this point, it was aching.

‘Jack, jack…’ my name tumbled from his lips as I ran my hands all the way down his back, and cheekily squeezed his ass. I could tell he was definitely not comfortable with how things were. He was topping me, but he had no idea what to do, so I decided to take control. In one smooth motion I grab Mark’s shirt and gently twisted him underneath me. His eyes widened, but I didn’t care, my entire brain was taken over with desire, and I couldn’t think of anything but giving Mark pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. My hands ran all over his chest and arms, taking off his shirt little by little, so we were on even ground. I lowered my head and sucked at his delicious throat, leaving many hickeys in my wake. I slowly worked my way up to his jaw, nipping at him playfully as he shuddered underneath me. I latched my lips onto his, desire and want pumping through me, my own erection all but forgotten in light of pleasuring Mark. It was hard to concentrate when he kept making the most delectable, breathy sounds I had ever heard. I could barely make myself let go of his lips to search further down his body, playing around with his nipples a little, sucking and biting, before exploring the hollow of his naval. My mouth and hands ventured around his body, learning everything about him, places that were so sensitive that if I merely brushed them, he would shiver and moan, like low on his stomach, or on his neck. I was breathing heavily by now, my hands settled on his waist, pushing him into the bed as more breathy sighs slipped out of his mouth. I looked up at him, waiting for his full consent.

‘Mark? Are you sure about this?’ he could hardly answer, but managed a tight nod, pulling my head up to his, connecting our lips and kissing me savagely, blaming me for teasing him into this state. I laughed quietly.

‘My god, Mark...’ he just whined a little as I lifted my face away, looking down at the bulge, barely restrained by the flimsy pajama pants. I hesitantly moved one hand, leaving a feather-light touch on the front of his PJ’s. He writhed on the bed, just with that, and had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelling loudly, when I finally placed my hand fully over his erection. His eyes searching for mine, offering me silent encouragement, urging me on and I couldn't stop myself anymore. I moaned lowly and slowly moved my hand over his hard dick, palming him softly, drinking in all of the sounds he was making. He lifted his hips into my touch a little, not being able to control his own reactions, as this was new to him. His whole face was flushed red, and I realised that I found that extremely sexy, the fact that I was the one to do that to him. He pushed his hips upwards, making my hand settle for firmly on his hard dick. I stroked the front of his pants, watching as he tossed his head on the bed, craving more contact. I prowled up his body and latched my mouth on his, trying to calm him down before I did anything else. He eagerly dropped the covers that he had had balled in his fist and closed them around the side of my head, holding me there so I couldn’t break the kiss, not that I wanted to. His mouth turned wickedly soft, teasing, light. When I tried to push down on him, he lifted me with ease, dropping me on the bed next to him. Before I could act, he was above me, reconnecting our lips. His kisses were feather light, each one leaving me panting for more, and he knew it. His hands dragged down my bare chest, landing on my thighs. I strained upwards, desperate for the forceful kisses that I needed. He resisted, however, and I fell back with a moan as his hands came so close to touching my erection.

 

(Mark)

 

All these sounds Jack was making, all of them were going straight to my cock, which was already straining at its limits. Jack was so beautiful, his loose pants riding up his legs to show the thin, pretty lines of his calves. I don’t know why every part of Jack’s body was amazing, but they were, from his toes to his green hair, everything was perfect. I ran my hands down from his thighs to the bare skin that I had longed to touch endlessly at the pier today. I moved my head down to his legs, licking and biting at them, slowly pushing his pants up his legs until I was sucking at his inner thighs. His moans were so loud at this point I was thinking that people would surely hear us, but apparently no-one did, as we were uninterrupted. I lost all sense of rational thought when I lifted my head and looked straight into Jack’s eyes, shocked by the extent of arousal and passion and pleading there. I crawled back up the bed, letting my hand drag lightly over his cock, which was bursting to be let out of the confines of his pants. I kissed his as softly as before, making his breathing tortured, making him strain to get hard kisses, making him writhe beneath me. I was still unsure about what exactly went on in the guy-on-guy scenario, but I was willing to try anything, so moved my hand like Jack showed me, rubbing his dick harshly, making him cry out loudly, which I muffled with my own mouth. I realised the thought and feeling of touching someone’s dick, or having a guy touch mine, didn’t scare me, or repulse me anymore. Instead it just made me excited, because I knew I wanted this to happen. I _needed_ this to happen, and with Jack, the man I loved.

‘M-Mark…’ the call of my name caused me to snap into the present, and I looked into his flashing eyes. I knew that it was going to happen, of course, but it was all going so fast, as I had never even done this with a man before. I realised I had worked his pants lower on his hips, in anticipation to take them off. My body was definitely ready, but I’m unsure about my mind, my emotions. I couldn’t work out the unfathomable expression on Jack’s face, and I experienced a flash of uncertainty. Not because I didn’t want this, because I did, so much that I was mad with the need. It was because I didn’t want Jack to regret it, I felt my insecurities rush back to me, from past relationships, and from my lack of knowledge. I felt that Jack would hate me for it, that it would be bad for him, because I was such a novice.

I knew I could never bear looking him in the face ever again if – if…

 

(Jack)

 

Mark was frozen above me, his face white, and his limbs trembling. I don’t know what caused this, and I could hardly think straight with all this arousal surging through me. But I reigned it for Mark, forgetting about everything but the unstable man above me. I gently grasped his hands and guided him down onto the bed next to me. I gently leaned over him, and his soul-scorching eyes found mine.

‘Mark… what’s wrong?’

‘I-I…’ he sighed, ‘I don’t know, Jack, I don’t know…’

‘Mark, there’s something going on, you know it, I know it. Tell me, you know I’ll understand.’

‘It’s just that, I-I hate not knowing what to do, I hate that I’m walking blind into this. Don’t get me wrong, it-it’s great.’ I smiled down at him, slipping one arm over his stomach, just laying it there, letting him know he’s not alone.

 

(Mark)

 

_She looked up from under heavily-thickened lashes, giggling at Mark’s feeble joke like it was the funniest thing ever. He smiled ruefully, not knowing how he had got himself into this situation. She was sitting in the middle of Mark’s bed, smirking provocatively, and he could barely retain any hint of arousal, she was thoroughly and completely average, a basic bitch. Her heavy makeup glistened hideously under the lamp-light, but he could hardly pay attention to her face, it didn’t feel right, her in his room._

_‘I’m feeling alone here Mark, join me?’ she patted the space next to her, leaning forward to make sure Mark got a full view of her cleavage. He pasted an assured smirk on his face as he moved towards her, but it all felt wrong, very wrong. It felt_ wrong _now, and the time before, and before, and before._ Is it ever going to be okay? _But Mark didn’t blame the girl, she was just trying to have a good time, and Mark thoroughly regretted bringing her home from the club._

_Every sexual partner Mark had ever had had been disappointed in him, they never enjoyed it much, and that hurt Mark._

_A lot._

_That’s why he was cursing himself for doing this, but he was so lonely, as he had no craving for a girlfriend, so he didn’t get one. Mark knew without vanity, that the moment he made even the slightest hint in that direction, he would have many girls lining up for a relationship with him. But most of them would only want it because Mark was one of the ‘popular guys’. He drifted unpleasantly back into reality as she trailed her fingers down his chest, her tongue sliding out to lick her lips vulgarly._

_This was going to be a long night…_

_~_

_Mark woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and was confused for a moment. Then he remembered what happened last night. His head was spinning from drinking so much alcohol, and he vaguely remembered driving over to her place, as his parents were home, and he didn’t want to risk them hearing, or seeing him. He lifted his head off the pillow, and his eyes landed on her unclad form sleeping next to him. He got up slowly and quietly snuck out of her house, hoping to never see her again. When he got home he had a very thorough shower, trying to erase all traces of his recent activity. It worked physically but the mental image persisted, almost making him sick thinking about it. He had been drunk. Not just a little tipsy, he had been fully gone, hap-tackled, hammered as fuck, drunk. That was the only reason he had let anyone else in his bed, as he had vowed to never have intercourse with anyone again._

_She almost definitely had regrets about choosing Mark, as he did about her._

_Fuck his life, he would never be normal, he would start to accumulate a reputation, and then what would he be but another random guy who sits at the back of class, doesn’t talk at all, and has no friends._

_Mark was eternally glad that they were soon leaving on holidays to Ireland, and he could hopefully escape his current existence there, only to return home to assume it again._

_Fuck._

 

When I finished speaking I became aware of a warm pressure around me. Surrounding me in a pleasant blanket of a calm, caring, serene atmosphere. They were both leaning against the backboard, Jack was turned in a little so he could link his arms around Mark’s body, comforting him through his irrational thoughts.

‘I don’t know what I’m fucking complaining about. My life was a party compared to yours, I’m just a little bitch.’

‘No, Mark, we were equally as downtrodden. We were equally as insecure. We are equally as damaged. But we will get equally as better. I might have been physically abused, but it’s much easier to deal with that tangible source of abuse. It hurts for your own mind to eat at yourself, more than a punch ever could. Just remember that. Just remember that I’m here for you too. Never forget that, Mark, never. You’ve got me now, and you can’t get rid of me.’ I trembled from my overload of emotions, Jack hadn’t pushed me away, instead welcoming me with open arms, and an understanding nature.

‘I love you…’ the words slipped quietly from my lips, on their own accord.

‘I love you too…’ came back his whispered reply, no less passionate for the lack of volume.

I turned my face a little and planted a smoldering kiss on his pink lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer than usual, and also later than usual.  
> No excuse, please just read and enjoy!  
> *Lil bitta smut!**Orra lot* ;D

(Jack)

Mark kissed me, and I sighed, sad. Mark seemed like there was nothing wrong with his life in the slightest when I met him. Since then I have learned better, and love him more for it. How are you meant to appreciate the happy times if there are no sad ones to compare them to? I knew I liked Mark when I first met him, with his functional family, and organized life. Now I know I love him, with all his insecurities, shaky friends, and crazy life that I want a place in. I know he feels that his problems are insignificant, that he should just deal with them alone, that they don’t matter. But they do. They matter a lot to me. If we’re to stay together forever, I knew that I was going to help him with everything he goes through, as he’s done for me. He should expect no less than a listening ear, open arms and a caring heart from me, and it hurts me that he feels he isn’t good enough for me. Because he is, ten times over, he just doesn’t realise it. Mark whispered softly, and I barely caught what he said.

‘I love you…’ I smiled fondly down at him.

‘I love you too…’ I whispered back, so many emotions flying around my head and heart. Mark twisted his torso a little and silenced any further words with a kiss, his burning lips pressing against mine. I shivered, finding it very hard to imagine how anyone could find this less than – well – extremely arousing, let alone satisfactory. Mark’s hand moved to cup my face, the other roaming up and down my back, in smooth, confident strokes. I never realised how hesitant he had actually been before, but now that he knew that his fears were unfounded when it came to me, he was way more confident. I didn’t know my opinion meant that much to him, but it must be a lot as his whole attitude changed. He slowly slid us down the bed, surprising me when he suddenly hauled me on top of himself, my whole body pressed against his as he continued to consume my mouth in sweet, sensual kisses. I could feel my cock pressed against his hip, and his was straining against his jeans as well. All the feelings I suppressed while I talked to Mark came rushing back with a newer intensity. I couldn’t help a breathy moan slipping out as he grabbed my ass in his hands, and pushed me harder against himself, creating the friction I needed. I opened my eyes and met his, searching for the hesitation, to figure out if he was comfortable with everything going on. What I saw in his liquid black eyes caused my breath to catch. The raw need in his eyes eclipsed all else in my mind, and I closed my eyes as my head dropped to his shoulder. My body jumped up and down with every labored breath Mark took in, and I felt the exact moment that Mark’s self-control snapped, mine having been gone a long time ago. His hips bucked under me, and I felt his clothed dick press against my own erection. I heard Mark groan in my ear, and it just made me even more turned on, if that was even possible. I loved hearing the small noises Mark made, so I pushed down hard against him, and reveled in the sound of his breath hissing through his teeth as he tried to hold back his moans. I didn’t want him to, I wanted to hear all the beautiful sounds he would make, knowing that I was the reason for them. I grinded my hips down, unable to hold back my own gasp at the heated contact it created. This time Mark couldn’t hold it back, and he was openly moaning as his hips rose to meet mine. I lifted my head and sealed our lips together, drinking in all the groans he let out, slipping my tongue in and toying with Mark’s. I put my knees down on the bed, lifting myself away from Mark, breaking the contact between us, except our lips. Mark groaned and tugged at my waist, trying to bring me back down to him, but I resisted, instead opting to slowly trail my hands down him chest and resting one over his dick, barely touching it, instead making him move his own hips to get the friction he craved. I had to clamp my hand over his mouth to stifle the loud moans emanating from him. I lifted my hand, and he whined as the precious friction was taken away from him. I lifted my eyes from my own hand exploring Mark’s body up to his face. His plush, red lips tempted me, and soon I was engaged in another string of kisses that seemed to have no end. I was in the middle of sliding my hand down to cup his erection when I felt Mark’s hand mold over my cock. The sudden pressure shocked me and I let a small hiss slip out through my teeth as my erection throbs painfully at the contact. Mark smirked up at me and I glared at him, preferring it when I was the one teasing him, not getting teased. Mark slowly moved his hand around in a circular motion against my cock and didn’t even attempt to stop my own reaction, hips stuttering and little sounds escaping. I could tell Mark loved it but suddenly all the stimulation became too much. I rolled off Mark with a groan and tried to sort out what was going on, but I barely had ten seconds before Mark had clambered on top of me, pushing down against me. My breathing, already hitched, turned to sporadic little gasps. Mark’s hand trailed around my cock artfully, finally making me move my own hips to try to find his wandering hand, as I couldn’t take any more teasing. He rewarded me by dragging his hand flat against my dick, and I pushed against it, needing more. My hips bucked again, and I whined softly when they met no resistance, Mark having moved his hand away. Instead he moved his hips down, grinding against my erection harshly. We literally just spent two minutes pushing against each other, it felt so good, but soon I knew I was going to come, and I wanted Mark to come first. So I reached my hand in between our bodies and the next time Mark pushed his hips down I grabbed his ass, keeping him against me as I moved my hand to his straining erection. The pants Mark was wearing we very loose, thin PJ pants so I soon found the shape of his dick and rubbed him up and down, but not reaching into his pants just yet, as we were already breaching a big step doing this, and I didn’t think either of us was ready for that yet. Mark made the sexiest, most arousing noises as I practically wanked him through his clothes, his breathing coming faster as he got closer to the edge, his head fell down onto the bed next to mine as he continued to grind against me, with my hand still in the middle. I saw Mark face blooming with colour, and felt the exact moment when he reached his high, his hips dropping as he couldn’t keep them up anymore, and his spent dick pressed against my hip. He spent about ten seconds just breathing, then he lifted his head slightly and bit down hard against my neck, and for some reason the extra sensation make me come undone underneath him. He drew back to look at me, but I couldn’t think straight as my orgasm rushed through me, leaving me flat against the bed, my boxers full of my cum, and Mark leaning in to give me a kiss.

‘You were – you were great…’ I said breathlessly.

‘Mmm…’ his tired reply came back at me. I looked over to see Mark slumped on the bed next to me, one leg still slung over my legs, and his eyes closed.

‘Mark, we gotta change, seriously, don’t go to sleep or I might then we’re gonna wake up awfully uncomfortable.’ He shrugged and I sighed, not wanting to get up and ruin the moment. So I decided to deal with my wet boxers for a little more time, snuggled up against Mark, and breathing in his scent. His familiar scent that always made me feel calm and safe. And loved.

‘Mark, stay with me…’ I whispered without thinking.

‘Always…’ he replied, and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love.

 

******************************

 

(Mark)

I woke up the next morning and carefully untangled myself from Jack. I crept into the bathroom and had a shower, making sure to run my dirty sweat pants under the stream of water a couple of times. I smile to myself every time I think of Jack, and when I jump out of the shower I realise I forgot to bring clothes to change into, so I wrap my towel around my hips and grab my dirty clothes and throw them in the hamper. Then I peer around the door, and seeing no-one, I sneak back into the bedroom, and to my bag in the corner.

‘Well, you’re awake, I see.’ I turn around, grinning at Jack sitting in the middle of the bed.

‘I just forgot to bring clothes in okay? I couldn’t change back into my other clothes either.’ He blushes and looks down at his own pants.

‘Oops.’ He says cheekily. I roll my eyes and continue rummaging around for clothes, eventually finding a clean pair of clothes to throw on. I turn around and hear that Jack is already in the shower, and I quickly change into my pants and T-shirt with a gray hoodie. I venture out into the living room, where Joe and Caspar sleep, but it’s empty. I puzzle over this, and an uneasy feeling steals over me. I try to calmly walk upstairs but it turns into more of a jittery jog. I knock on Zoe and Alfie’s door, with no response. I put my hand on the doorknob and turn it, preparing for the worst. Which is what I find. The room is a mess, with Zoe and Alfie nowhere to be found. I try to force down my panic, which little success. I run through the rest of the house, searching for them all. I can still hear Jack in the shower, and I quickly duck outside to check if all their cars are still there. They are, so they haven’t driven away. I sit in the lounge room, head in my hands, trying to make sense of this situation. Then I see the note on the floor. I hear Jack finish his shower, and walk through the house, calling for me.

‘Hey, Mark, I’m done, where are you?’

‘Here!’ I answer, full of dread. He comes into the room, a mage-watt smile on his face. When he sees my expression, it dulls, replaces with an uneasy one.

‘Hey, where are Joe and Caspar?’

‘That’s the problem. I can’t find them, or Zoe or Alfie either. I found this on the floor too.’ A sick feeling is in my stomach, and I fight to not immediately start freaking out.

_to jack, and your fag boyfriend_

_i got your friends you know the drill_

_ransom blah blah_

_meet me at sunset blah blah_

_i will be at riverdale park at ten tonight and if you bring any police they die_

_youve watched the movies you know these things_

_we can negotiate a price tonight_

_one toe outta line they die_

_one phone call to the wrong person they die_

_one drive to town they die_

_just so we all clear you two disgust me I can barely meet with you_

_also i got a bone to pick with you jack_

_keep your nose clean and they come back unharmed_

_got my eye on you boys at all times dont you worry_

I finished reading it, and I was breathing hard. How dare they?! How _DARE_ they say those things to Jack?!

‘I’m going to kill them, I’m going to _kill_ them. Who is it Jack?!’ I didn’t mean to yell at Jack, but I ended up grabbing him and crushing him against myself, trying to protect him from the breakdown I knew was coming. The hard contact seemed to help bring him back down to earth, and I felt him breathing calm down to an unsettled gasping.

‘I-I have no idea!’

‘Are you sure?’

‘D-definitely.’ He shudders and starts crying. I lift his head and seal our lips together, uncaring around the wet tears streaming down his face, or of the threat that we were being watched. He can’t even focus on kissing for more than one second, racking sobs overcoming his body as he buried his face in my shoulder. I pulled him up to me, and I felt a few tears force themselves down my face too. How were we so dumb? Zoe and Alfie would always tell us if they went out, or if they planned to stay in for ages. If only a text. Now they were all gone. We had no idea who took them, but I knew that we were _going_ to get them back. I was not so naive that I believed that this would be easy, or that I would blindly assume that nothing could happen to us. I realise that both me and Jack realise that we could be hurt, someone could be killed.

We had to be careful.

I lift Jack’s head and look into his eyes, red and swollen.

‘We’re going to go to the park at ten tonight, to see what’s going on, what’s expected of us. But I will _not_ walk in there blindly. We are going to get some protection.’ His eyes widened as he took my meaning.

‘G-guns?’ he started shivering harshly and I folded him into my arms, trying to stop the inevitable breakdown. _What kind of shit did his dad put him through? Any kind of violence sets him off… I am going to_ murder _whoever this is!_ I realise Jack has calmed down and pulled away, facing me as he spoke.

‘Okay. I can do this Mark. Let’s go.’ We both leave the room, and I go into my room, tipping out the content in my bag, replacing it with things that I think we’ll need. Yes, I pack a first-aid kit. I had no idea what was going down, we could need it.

‘I have money for the gun Mark.’ his voice was strangely calm, and so was his face as he walked into the room. I realise he was shutting down his own thoughts, trying to stop himself from backing out, just as I was. I nod and sling the backpack over my shoulder. I grab the spare pair of keys from the kitchen and climb into the car. Jack gets in next to me and I start the car. As soon as we were on the road I remembered the note.

_‘one drive to town they die’_

I don’t doubt for a moment that they would actually kill one of our friends, or Jack’s family. I brake suddenly, pulling over to the curb. Jack looks at me, face as white as a sheet.

‘What is it?’ he asks. I tell him about the note, and he nods, face serious.

‘Well, no guns, no weapons, no protection. This just keeps getting better.’ He said bitterly as I parked the car back in the driveway.

‘They might not have even let us buy one anyway,’ I say, trying to make him feel better, though I don’t know why, given the situation we’re in. ‘and who said we didn’t have any weapons?’ I say, climbing out of the car and into the house. I stride into the kitchen and grab a cleaver. Jack’s face tightened and he grabs one too.

‘No need to use these unless we have to. Keep them out of sight until then.’ We both slip them into the front pocket of my bag, so they don’t accidently stab me in the back.

‘Now all we gotta do is wait.’ We walk into the lounge room, and slouch onto the couch. I sling my hand dejectedly around Jack’s shoulders, mentally preparing for the worst tognight.

We could lose one of our friends.

We could have already lost one of them, or all of them.

I could lose Jack…

_I could lose… Jack…_


	23. Chapter 23

(Jack)

 

It was twenty-to-ten, and me and Mark were driving to the park. Mark had one hand on the wheel, and one hand firmly grasped in mine. It was the most tense car-ride I had ever experienced, and from living with my dad, that was saying something. When we arrived Mark patted the front of the bag I had on my lap.

‘Just remember, if anything goes wrong, the knifes are in there. Don’t aim to kill, aim to wound their legs, so they can’t run after you.’ I nod and vaguely hand it to Mark as we climb out of the car. It was now five-to-ten as Mark slung the bag over his shoulder. We walked through the park gates, both keeping a keen eye around us for anyone. We got the copse of trees that we were asked to meet at and waited. Not two minutes later I hear a voice from the trees behind us.

‘I’m here boys. Turn around slowly, and you better not have any weapons, because we still have your friends, it’ll do you good to remember that.’

That voice.

It wasn’t my dad, but it was a voice I hated nearly as much.

‘Nick.’ I breathed.

‘Ha… got it in one Jack, you bastard. Got your old man landed in prison, huh? Bad move, bad move, you’ll pay for that, later. Anyway, we’re here to discuss the, ahem, ransom.’ I make out a figure in the shadows.

Nick was my dad’s best friend, if you could call him a friend at all. He was the one always helping dad, or vice versa. Nick would often come over to the house, and he and dad would get high, sometimes I only just escaped their drugged beatings. Nick always hated me, solely because dad hated me. When dad was drunk somewhere else, he would sometimes send Nick over to ‘watch me’. Beat me up. I’ve known just as many punches off his hands as I have from my dad’s. Or more, since dad sometimes can’t even be bothered to get his fat ass of the couch so he just yells for Nick to hit me, but I’m faster, so I usually got out in time. Nick didn’t just hit me because he hated me, or because he was high or drunk, he just punched me because he enjoyed violence.

I was breathing very hard at this point.

‘You. Why are you here?’ I growled.

‘Mmm, bit bossy now, aren’t we, Jack?’ he smirked, thinking he had the upper-hand.

‘Wait, you know him, Jack?’

‘Yeah, I know him.’ Mark moved closer to me, trying to protect me from any sign of my past, but I had my mind and memories in quite good control by now, so I didn’t break down, only became angry at Nick for worrying Mark.

‘Ugh! Save me from your little gay asses, think you can keep your fucking hands of each other for a moment? Fags!’ Mark took a mental step back, I could see it, but I wasn’t affected by the names he called me, I had been accused of them many times before. However, Mark hadn’t, and I knew how it hurt at first, no-one should have to ‘get used to it’. No-one should get called a fag, or shamed for being gay, and that made me mad that he had said that to Mark, and I spoke without thinking.

‘Shut the fuck up!’ he grinned, but it only made my skin crawl.

‘Huh, more nerve than before I see. If only you weren’t a fucking gay I might’ve recruited you.’

‘I don’t _want_ to be ‘recruited’, and I thought I told you to shut up about it!’ he shrugged his shoulders and changed the topic, clearly bored with talking about us being gay by now.

‘So, about your little friends. How much are you going to pay?’ I hesitated, but Mark, over the shock of some of his first experience of being majorly discriminated against.

‘Let’s start at 1,000,’ Nick made a face at the low figure, ‘hey, we’re two eighteen-year-olds, we aren’t made of money!’ they debated for a while, eventually settling on an amount.

’30,000… not bad for your other gay friends and one of their sisters.’

‘Wait, what?! What about Alfie?!’ Mark put a precautionary hand on my arm.

‘Oh, I was waiting for you to ask… he kept trying to, I dunno, protect the girl, we weren’t even hurting her. He was being a nuisance so we decided to keep him with us for a while. But maybe we can negotiate for his price, after we have him for a while. If there’s anything left, of course.’ Mark paled and I grimaced. I knew Nick was cruel, but he would set aside his own personal vengeances if he got something out of it.

‘Tell you what, Nick, you don’t harm Alfie, you get a high price. If you do, the price is half of the original price. Deal?’ he looked me straight in the eyes, and lord knows it cost me to meet them.

‘Acting like the big guy, huh? Alright, deal, but that ‘original price’ better be a high one.’ Me and Mark both nod.

‘So how’s this going to work out, are we going to bring both the sides of the deal on the same night? No trickery. I’m not going to sugar-coat it, Nick, I don’t trust you.’ he grinned, showing of his annoyingly straight teeth.

‘Neither, greeny, neither. Next week, same time, behind the brick stall that used to be for the toilets?’

‘Sounds O.K.’

‘And don’t get any ideas about following me either, I have people around, and they have orders to shoot anyone who moves in the wrong direction.’ He pointed back towards our car, the message clear. That’s the only way we should be going after this meeting. He grinned once more and slowly backed away, disappearing into the shadows. I shivered. It had taken a lot to stand up to Nick, and I was ready to do so again.

‘We can’t just give in, Mark!’ I shout whispered. ‘If we go now we can follow him back to where ever he’s holding Zoe, Alfie, Caspar and Joe! He’s bluffing about the people who would shoot us.’ Mark looked at me doubtfully.

‘Jack, I can’t take that chance, I just want to get everyone back, and it’ll be a miracle at this point if none of them are hurt. I don’t need you hurt too,’ I look over at him as he continues, ‘you mean too much to me, Jack.’ I smile despite the situation.

‘I won’t take any unnecessary risks, Mark, promise. We don’t even have to go after him on foot, I know his car, so all the people are here with see, if they’re here at all, is us going back to our car.’ Mark still hesitated, so I tugged on his arm.

‘He’s going to get away if we take much longer.’ At this prompt Mark starts walking towards the car quickly, and I hurry beside him. we climb into the car and Mark starts the engine. I see a shadowy figure in the archway of the park. So Nick wasn’t lying. We drive around to the other side of the park to where Nick would emerge if he was coming out the exit the other side of the trees. I nearly whoop with joy when I see his ugly, familiar car parked twenty to thirty metres away from the gate. Mark reverses into the shadows, and we wait for him to come out. We wait for nearly ten minutes before we see anything.

A black figure loomed outside my car door. I cried out and jumped back as slammed something down on the car-door handle, and opened the door. Nick’s face came too close to mine as he spoke.

‘I thought I told you pricks not to try following me. The deal’s still on, except now it’s 40 thousand now. Oh, and also this.’ He reached into his pocket, pulling out a black, compact object.

Click.

Bang!

Mark yelled.

My leg seared with pain as the bullet went straight through to the seat bellow.

‘That’s for your little boyfriend too, if you do something like this again.’

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out…


	24. Chapter 24

(Mark)

 

…beep…

…beep…

…beep…

Jack was currently under anesthesia while they removed the bullet, and checked that it hadn’t done any permanent damage. I was sitting outside the room, with only the faint sounds of the equipment monitoring Jack for company. I knew Jack wasn’t going to die, but that didn’t stop me being extremely worried, and extremely angry at… what was his name? Nick? Whatever his name was, Mark wanted it written on a tombstone.

_He hurt my Jack… my Jack…_

My red eyes leaked a few more tears as I tried to be strong for Jack. They wouldn’t let me sit in the room with Jack, so I had to send my thoughts to Jack, desperately trying to hold myself together. I knew it was only a leg wound, but the sounds Jack was making on the way to the hospital were so pain-filled that I had a hard time keeping my eyes and thoughts on the road. My leg bounced up and down in a jittery state, and I kept glancing at the closed door. Eventually I got so tired that I kept falling forward and catching myself, so I rested my head on the wall behind and dozed a little.

 

(Jack)

 

I woke in a numb world. I moved my hands. Nothing. I moved my head. Nothing. I moved my chest. nothing. I moved my leg. Lancing pain that went straight to my head. I groaned lowly and tried to twist around, trying to escape the haze of pain and numbness. Instantly the nurse in charge of me rushed over and peered down at me.

‘How are you feeling, Jack?’ all I could do was groan again. I tried to speak, with a varied result.

‘Where ‘m I?’ she seemed to get the gist and answered calmly.

‘You’re at the hospital, you got shot in the leg and we have removed the bullet and cleaned the area. There won’t be any permanent consequences. I tried to smile, but I think it must’ve come out as more of a grimace. She smiled and nodded towards the door.

‘There’s a fellow out there who’s been wanting to see you for a while. Is he friend or family?’ I knew she was only asking out of formality, as it was very obvious that we weren’t family.

‘Uh… fr-frien’.’ She smiled down at me.

‘I’m sorry he couldn’t be in here sooner, we had to be sure you were okay before any visitors were allowed in. do you want visitors right now or would you prefer a few more minutes of silence to wait for the numbness to subside?’ I wanted to see Mark right now, but I wanted to be fully lucid when he came in so I opted for a few more minutes alone.

‘In a moment, thanks.’ She nodded and began checking the few instruments connected to me. She then peeled back my sheet and checked on my leg. I tried to lift my head to see it, but I couldn’t even do that without exhausting myself. Her face was impassive, so I couldn’t tell if what she saw was good or bad. She raised her eyebrows and looked at the door, silently asking if I wanted Mark in yet. I shook my head, needing a little more silence to run through the hectic day in my head. I glanced out the window, and noticed _sunlight_ streaming in. How long was I unconscious for?

‘How m’ny days h’s i’ bin?’ she shrugged.

‘You came in on Friday, and today is Sunday, so about two days.’

‘I been out for _two da’s_?’ I felt so scared. Mark was probably freaking out, I know I would be if he had been unconscious for two days, and I hadn’t seen him!

‘Bring Mar’ in please.’ Not even caring anymore if I didn’t make sense.

‘Of course.’ She walked across the room to the door and opened it, leaning around the doorjamb and talking to someone, Mark, on the other side. Suddenly she was stepping back hurriedly as Mark burst into the room.

‘Jack! Jack, are you okay?!’ he looked so disheveled, worry-lines creased on his forehead. His eyes were drooping, and his hair was everywhere.

‘Mar’, are _you_ o’ay?’ he sat down in the seat next to my bed and gripped my hand, like I was on my deathbed or something.

‘I’m fine, I’m fine, I want to know how you are!’

‘Mar’ calm ‘own. I’m all goo’.’ He took in a deep breath and looked into my eyes. I tried to smile, but again I don’t think I succeeded. Mark look so incredibly concerned that my heart just melted into a million pieces. I automatically tried to move closer, and didn’t realise that I did until my leg reminded my not to do that by being engulfed in flames. I gasped aloud and moved my hand down to my leg.

‘We have applied anesthetic, but you were already under so much we couldn’t add much to your leg, we couldn’t risk setting off your immune system by an overdose. Very sorry about that, Jack.’ I nodded and gave a weak thumbs up to indicate it was okay.

‘Jack! Don’t move if it hurts!’

‘I kinda figured tha’ out.’ I was relieved to notice that I was regaining control of my face and mouth. I managed an actual smile, and Mark visibly relaxed.

‘I was so scared.’ Mark whispered. At this point, the nurse glanced over the instruments once more, and tactfully exited the room.

‘Sorry abou’ tha’…’ He grinned and ruffled my hair, ‘how long do I hav’ to stay here again?’

‘Until you are _completely_ better!’

‘I said calm down, didn’t I?’ he grimaced, and resumed his grip in my hand.

‘I-I can’t Jack. I didn’t know how much I would be affected if you – if you…’

‘I’m not going to die from a bullet to the leg, Mark’ sad as I was to hear Mark so dejected, I was happy to note most of the numbness was gone.

‘I know, I know, but I couldn’t seem to rationalize myself out of freaking out anyway.

‘Did you kill anyone?’ Mark grinned at my feeble joke and I smiled too.

‘No, but I sure fantasied about killing Ned.’

‘Nick.’

‘Right, whatever, him.’ my head whirred with thoughts of Nick, and I was brought to the horrible reminder that it wasn’t even over. There was still so much to be done, so many more risks to take.

‘I’m sorry for bringing him up, Jack, I shouldn’t’ve.’ I placed my arm gently on his arm.

‘No, it’s fine, Mark, really.’ We sat in a compatible silence for a moment, drinking in the feeling of being together again, even though I hadn’t really been away from Mark, and when I was, I had been unconscious.

‘So what’re we gonna do?’ I whisper.

‘I-I don’t exactly know…’

‘We can’t just… give up… those are our friends! My only family!’

‘Shhh…. shhh… I never said _anything_ about giving up, settle down, you don’t need to get all worked up or they’ll have me thrown out, okay?’ I smiled and nodded, still tense though.

‘Worst comes to worst I ask my parents for the money, they won’t hesitate to once I explain it to them, but we may not even need to do that. The way you’ve described Nick is into a good profit. He won’t hurt them if it won’t give him anything, or that will detract from the price. Either way, we will get them back Jack. I know it.’ I relax, content in the knowledge Mark has everything in hand, and I feel myself becoming sleepy. I look up at Mark with droopy eyes.

‘Love you, Mark, always…’ he smiled and kissed my cheek as I fell asleep.

‘Sleep as long as you want, I’m not going anywhere.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add that I'm sorry there wasn't much action this chapter! There'll be a lot on Wednesday though! SPOILERS NO jk XD


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey guys  
> Next chapter is the last one!  
> Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed!  
> And yes, if you were interested in reading more of my crappy stories, I am planning on writing a phan or phan & septiplier story.  
> Seeya!!  
> <3

(Mark)

 

Jack had been asleep for two hours, and I had spent the time alternatively on my phone, and watching my Jack sleep. Well, if you mean imagining many ways to kill Nick, then I was on my phone. The only things stopping me from going and killing Nick right now, was my need to be with Jack constantly, and because Nick still had our friends and family. But not for long. I had promised Jack that we would get them back no matter what, so we would. I would do everything to not disappoint Jack. I hear him stirring and my head snaps up immediately.

‘How’re ya feeling?’

‘Okay.’

‘C’mon Jack, specifically.’

‘My leg hurts, my head throbs, my whole body aches. Better?’ I smile softly at him and move closer.

‘No, but at least I know now. Never hide from me Jack.’ he smiles and kisses my cheek.

‘So when are we getting outta here?’

‘When you’re better.’

‘I already said this Mark, I’m not waiting that long. It could be forever. We only need to wait long enough for me to be able to walk. I will seriously be fine. One leg is not worth four people, Mark.’ he looked at me with those liquid-blue eyes.

‘Alright, alright. Soon. But I will _not_ let you out before I’m sure you’ll be okay.’ He sighed, seeming to notice that this was the only concession I was willing to make. ‘Or I could just go alone. If you aren’t better in time.’ He looked at me sharply, not leaving me in any doubt that he would not allow that. I sigh, not seeing any outcome to our situation that is a win. Even if we got them back, we gave in and gave them so much money. If we don’t give them money, we may never see them again, which isn’t an option, clearly. All I could do was sit with Jack, hand on his knee, while he talked to me, most of it going straight out the other ear as I delved into my thoughts.

 

(Jack)

 

It was later in the week and I was getting extremely jittery. It was too close to the date when we were meant to have the money, and I wasn’t even out of the hospital soon. I was meant to be out in a few days, on Saturday, but I needed to be out for Friday.

‘Is it possible for me to leave tomorrow instead?’ I asked the girl who came in to check on my leg.

‘Actually, sir, the doctors are coming in to see you later today, and I’m afraid you may have to stay for longer. Please don’t ask me, they’re coming soon.’ I started to very, very nervous. I could just imagine Mark’s reaction when he heard this. He’s probably going to think I’m going to die. He’s very prone to over-exaggerating. I grimace as Mark heads back inside after going to the bathroom.

‘He-e-e-e-ey, Mark.’

‘Elongated ‘heys’ are never a good thing, Jack. What’s happened?’

‘To be honest I don’t know. The girl said the doctors were coming in to talk to me, and that I would have to stay longer… so… so you might have to go along tomorrow night. I-I’m so sorry Mark…’ as I stopped talking Mark’s face tightened and he rushed over to me, enveloping me in his warm arms.

‘It’s okay Jack, you focus on getting better, alright? I’ll be fine.’ Just as Mark finished talking, a doctor and my nurse came in and stood by my bed.

‘Hello, how are you feeling?’ the doctor asked, Dr. Bachle, by his nametag.

‘Alright, my leg hurts, but that’s only to be expect, right?’ I tried to smile, but I was still unnerved by the promise that I had to stay longer.

‘I’ll cut to the case… Jack,’ he paused as he checked my name on his board, ‘the bullet that hit you wasn’t clean, and you seem to have contracted an infection in your leg. This can be dealt with, but I’m afraid it will keep you here for longer, until we’re sure it’s all good.’ I nod, even though I feel as though something is stopping me from breathing. Until I realize something is.

‘Mark…’ I whisper, trying to make him loosen his hold. He does, and I look over to see his face is white, ‘Mark, I’m not going to die from this.’

‘I know, it’s just…. I hate seeing you so…. Arrrgh…’ he answered, keeping his voice low so only I could hear. The doctor has left a sheet to explain it fully, and I glance over it, glancing down at my bound leg every now and then.

‘Well, I’m still going to get our friends back.’

‘I know… just be safe, okay? I won’t be there to help…’ he nods and hugs me, planting a quick kiss on my lips before walking to the door.

‘I’m going to get the money. Be back.’ Then he was gone.

 

(Mark)

 

I was pacing ten to twenty meters away from the designated spot. It was Friday now, and I had spent the whole day listening to Jack telling me to be careful. I had the money we needed in a bag hidden in the shadows near me. Then I saw him. Nick. It took _all_ of my self control from running over and punching him straight in the balls. Instead I calmly walked over and stood in front of him.

‘Got them?’ I asked, glaring at him in undisguised hatred. He looked over his shoulder, and I saw three people being wrestled forward.

‘Three? I thought we agreed on this, Nick?’

‘I know.’ He said, not apologized, not caring that one of my friends could be _dead_ right now.

‘Where are they?’

‘The price is lowered since there’s one less, I guess. Not by much because of your cheek yesterday. I see your boyfriend isn’t here today, hopefully I killed him off.’ I almost, _almost_ , punched him with that one. Instead I balled my fists and picked up the bag behind me.

‘The fourth one, _where are they_?’

‘I’d say a thousand less.’ The fact he wouldn’t answer me was scaring me a hella lot more that the fact that they were missing at all. I didn’t even know _who_ was missing, one of them, but I didn’t know who. The six figures still loomed in the shadows, three of them were the people I was here for.

‘So, 39 thousand?’ he nods and I pull out the bag. So. Much. Money. I handle the zips with care as I extract a thousand from the bag. I hold on the bag tight still though.

‘Bring them forward.’ I demand. He motions for the guys to step into the moonlight. As the light floods their faces I see the sunken cheeks, waxy complexions, and thin bodies. Not that well cared for, but alive and kicking. I move my hand forward, away from my body.

‘You let them go, I let the bag go. If you hurt any of them as a last minute laugh, I grab the bag and run.’ He nods again, and turns to signal for them to let go. Nick wasn’t as bad as I thought. I hope. Zoe, Alfie, and Caspar step forward. Caspar looked the best out of them all, which was surprising. I would’ve been devastated if they kept Jack and sold me. Like they’re keeping Joe. But Caspar actually looks – hopeful?! What? I keep my silence, however, and wait until they stand beside me, all looking extremely shaken. I drop the bag and slowly back away moving everyone with me. Slowly they melted back into the trees, paused, seeing one shadowy figure not moving back. I recognize Nick’s stance, and I shudder, hoping this is the last time I see him.

Suddenly someone’s figure loomed behind him.

A gunshot echoed.

Nick fell.

 

~~~

 

(Jack)

 

Mark was taking forever. He said he’d be back by morning. It’s the afternoon of Saturday. He’s still gone. I’m so worried that I found myself literally shaking thinking about what could’ve happened to Mark.

‘Mark…’ I muttered, ‘Mark, where are you?’ then the nurse entered the room to check on my leg. They had removed the bandage to inject it with some solution to kill the source of the infection before it spread. The area is swollen and red, with red streaks stretching from the bullet wound. They’re new.

‘W-what’re the red lines?’ the nurse shook her head, and walked straight out, not even checking anything else. Soon after she walked back in, with Dr. Bachle. He, too, pulled back the covers and looked at my leg, grimacing.

‘What is it?’ I ask again.

‘I’m not going to hide it Jack, the infection is spreading, but we can still contain it. This will mean more shots however. Is that okay with you?’ I nod warily and the doctor smiles reassuringly. This interruption momentarily distracts me from thoughts of Mark, but they rush back all too soon as the pair leaves the room.

 

(Mark)  
  


I yelled…

Zoe screamed…

Alfie and Caspar gasped…

Nick was still down…

Where was he shot, who shot him?

Nick took in a shuddering breath. I grimaced, secretly wanting him to be dead. Nick screamed and grabbed his arm, which was dripping blood. He stumbled up and tried to run, but the shadowy figure was faster. They rugby tackled Nick and he came crashing down with a yelp. I raced over to try to help, with Caspar and Zoe running behind. We all restrained Nick into pile on the ground, with Caspar practically lying straight on top of him. I looked up to try to find the person who shot Nick, but he was gone, and so was Alfie. I started shout to the others, but was interrupted by the sirens of oncoming police and ambulance that the mystery guy must’ve called earlier. I watched as they hauled Nick into the ambulance, and talked to the police about Nick’s actions. I had the bag in one hand, retrieving it from where he dropped it. I checked inside, and it was all still there. The cops accompanied the ambulance back to the hospital, with special instructions from me to not let Nick anywhere near Jack, not even in the same ward. Then it rushed back.

‘Guys! Guys! Alfie’s gone! He disappeared a while ago, and so did the other guy!’

‘What, both of them? At the same time?’

‘Y-you don’t think Alfie’s been shot, do you?!’ Caspar and Zoe exclaimed at the same time.

‘Yes, well, at least I noticed them gone at the same time, and no, I don’t think Alfie’s been shot, we would’ve heard it.’ Zoe relaxed, but Caspar just got more worried.

‘When we were in the dark room thingy with those other people, Alfie and Joe kept going on a about how even if you guys did trade for us, there was so many other people who should be let out too, but they blindfolded us as they drove up to and away from the building. You don’t that was Joe, do you?’ I nod, considering it.

‘He said they had Joe under lock and key but that could’ve been a bluff.’

‘Noooo… they’ve probably run off on some hair-brained scheme to release everyone else!’

‘Oh, God.’ Muttered Zoe, already striding towards the car.

‘Wait! Zoe, we don’t even know where the place is!’

‘Neither do my half-wit brother and husband, but they went anyway!’ I grab Zoe’s arm and stopped her.

‘Zoe, we need to find Joe and Alfie, if it’s Joe, and go get Jack. We’ll tell the police about the other people. They’ll get the location out of Nick.’ Zoe nodded cautiously and pulled on the passenger side’s door.

‘C’mon then!’ I grin at Zoe and unlock the car, climbing in and starting the engine. Caspar hopped in the back and then we were off. I looked up in the mirror and looked at Caspar in the back. He had his head in his hands and when he lifted his head he looked extremely stressed.

Probably thinking about Joe, just as I think about Jack.

‘So where the hell am I going?’

‘Well, let’s go to the point that they removed our blindfolds, which is still ten minutes away, I remember the route. Then there’s about a ten minute drive to the actual house which I don’t know what the way is.’ I continue driving and under Zoe’s careful directions, arrive in a suburban neighborhood.

‘So, neither of you have any idea where to go now?’

‘No, I don’t so…’ said Zoe, at a loss of what to do now, as we see neither Alfie or Joe on the way.

‘Well actually guys, my blindfold wasn’t properly over my eyes on one ride, so I know the gist of the way…’ Zoe fairly squealed and we started down the street Caspar indicated. We got lost a few times, but eventually we arrived at the street Caspar said contained the house they were kept in. We parked the car and got out, walking down the street looking for the house that Caspar would recognize. Suddenly he gasped and pointed a finger at a pretty clean looking house.

‘That one?’ I say, and Caspar nods.

‘Right, let’s go.’ Zoe orders and I fear for anyone who gets in her way, gun or no. We walk up to the house, glancing around continually. Zoe knocks on the door, against my advice, and it’s opened by none other than Joe, looking extremely dirty and tired. He smiled, however , and Zoe launched herself onto him.

‘Alright there, guys?’ he asks, and I roll my eyes.

‘Yeah, enough about us, you okay?’ he nods and extracts himself from Zoe to walk back into the house. We follow, and are confronted by the sight of at least thirty dirty, thin looking people.

‘Turns out that guy’s been stealing people for ages.’

‘Nick.’

‘What?’

‘His name is Nick.’

‘Always knew I hated that name.’ I chuckle as I look around the room, meeting many scared eyes.

‘Okay! Okay! Guys listen up!’ I hear Joe’s voice from the other side of the room and realise he had walked all the way over there without me even noticing, I was so out of it. ‘We’re going to get you all back to you families and friends, but we do need you to testify to the police that it was Nick that took you, okay? By the way, Nick’s the one that has straight brown hair and the annoying laugh. If you don’t want to talk to the police, that’s okay, we don’t need _everyone_ to do that, but every bit counts! Don’t you want to get back at him anyway? This is the way to!’ I see many people nodding with fierce looks, but a few look like they just want to get out of here, and I don’t blame them.

‘Some of them have been here since last year.’ Zoe whispers to me. I shudder, hating Nick more and more. I ball my fists and one of the kids nearest to me shrank back. I made myself untense myself and smiled at her. She had a lot of bruises on her arms and legs, and she offered a hesitant smile back.

‘Please line up here to tell me your names and where your family or friends are!’ Alfie’s voice rang out and I looked over to notice him on his phone, already typing down a scraggly looking man’s name. Suddenly the room burst with movement as people moved off the do what Alfie asked. I was surprised at how they didn’t question anything that Alfie and Joe said. How none of them refused to do what they asked either. Then I realised that some of them have been here so long, that any hope of getting out was worth following a few orders. I quietly slip out of the room, having no need to be there, while Jack was out there somewhere waiting for me. I lean against the wall, thinking for a moment, then it hits me.

It’s already day, and I promised to be back by the morning, what is Jack thinking right now?

I rush inside and find Zoe.

‘Would it be okay if you and Caspar got a lift home by the police or something? I got to go…’ I decided last minute to tell the truth, I can trust Zoe, ‘I gotta go back to Jack, he’s waiting for me at the hospital.’

‘I had wondered where he was! Why is he in hospital? Never mind actually, we’ll have plenty of time to talk later, but I she okay?’

‘Yeah.’ I say, thoroughly relieved she didn’t question me as I didn’t want to spend any more time here than necessary. ‘So you’ll be fine?’

‘Of course, you go back to Jack!’ I smile wanly and ran outside to my car. I turned it on and checked my phone to see what the time is.

‘One?!’ I was extremely late, and I still had to drive there, so I started out immediately. I was no more than one hundred metres away when I realised that I was lost. None of the things I was seeing reminded me of the way, and I had only travelled this way twenty minutes ago. It took me half an hour of circling around until I saw a row of houses I remembered seeing. It then took me another half hour to drive back to the city. When I arrived at the hospital, which was on the opposite side of the entire city, it was 2:40. I was so incredibly late that I almost tripped running up the stairs, I was trying to get to Jack so fast.  
 _Jack, I’m coming to you, hold on…_  
  


  
(Jack)  
  


  
It was not even ten minutes after they told me I would need extra shots when they came back.  
'I’m sorry this is going so fast Jack, but it will be most effective if we treat the infection as soon as possible. This will mean we will need to apply a numbing agent to the infected area, and this usually makes the person quite light-headed. Just so you’re not alarmed if this happens.' By this point I had stopped paying attention, and restarted worrying about Mark. At this point it was 2:35, and Mark had never let me down before, if he could help it. _Mark, where are you?_ I think, as the doctor sprouts more random, long words about what they are about to do to me. _Are you coming to me? Or are you stuck? Or do you just… not want to be here with me?_ The doctor has stopped speaking and moves aside for a nurse who holds out a jar holding some kind of yellow balm.  
'This will sting for a moment, but then the numbing effect will set in, making you slightly dizzy.' I nod and grimace as she carefully applies it sparingly. I feel my body absorbing it as I stop feeling my leg, and true to their word, I start to feel dizzy. Very dizzy. The last thing I see before I pass out is the clock reading 2:45.  
  


  
(Mark)  
  


  
I practically sprinted into the reception and bashed the button on the elevator. After waiting for two seconds, which was way too long, I ran all the way up the stairs to Jack's room. I tried to calm myself down before I went in, but I wanted to see Jack so bad, to assure myself that he was okay. The time was 2:47 according to my watch as I knocked on the door. I hear a muffled question from the other side.  
'Who is it?' When I answer my name I hear some more talking from the inside.  
'I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait outside for a bit Mark, sorry. Jack is fine, I assure you. We will get you in here as soon as we can.' Why were they all so damn polite? It meant I didn’t have a reason to be mad at them, when all I wanted to do was scream at the door until they opened it so I could see Jack. _Wait, Jack. The only reason they wouldn’t let me in was if something serious is happening. I don’t care if they say that everything is ‘fine’ ‘cause clearly it’s not._ This spiral of thoughts led me to lean against the wall and slide down slowly until I was sitting on the floor, almost crying. _I shouldn’t’ve left Jack. This is my fault, what’ve I done? I know he said he would be strong without me but he wasn’t even strong enough to lift his head! I’m an_ idiot _!_ Suddenly the door opened from beside me and I almost yelled out loud. A young looking nurse poked her head out and spoke to me.  
'You can come and see Jack now if you’d like, but he hasn’t come around yet.'  
'What?' Jack was unconscious? I thought they were done with that kind of stuff! What’s happened now? Ignoring the nurse completely I raced into the room and straight to the bed. Jacks eyes were closed as he breathed fitfully and his leg was uncovered, the whole thing being an ugly shade of red. I shuddered and placed my hand over Jacks chest, my own breathing threatening to become uneven. As if on command Jacks eyes fluttered open as soon as my hand came in contact with his body. He looked into my eyes for at least three seconds looking extremely confused.  
''S'me, Jack.' I said to him, hoping he seriously was okay. Not for the first time, I wish that it was me that got shot.  
'Oh, hey there.' I smile sadly and he reaches an unsteady hand up to my face, still groggy from whatever drug they put him under. His palm molded against the side of my face, and I couldn’t help it when I pushed my head into his touch.  
'How’d it go?' He asked, like nothing had happened to him in the least. I looked around but the doctor and nurse had disappeared leaving me and Jack alone.  
'The police have Nick, who’s got a bullet through his arm, we found all the people who he’s taken and are trying to get them back to their friends and family. Some of them are going to testify against Nick, he’s clearly going to gaol, so yeah. But, Jack, what happened here?' I was now sitting on the other side of his bed on the chair there.  
'Good. I applaud whoever shot him, an' I hope it hurt him a damn lot. How many people did he take? I thought it just Zoe and that.' I raise my eyebrows and agree.  
'I think, _think_ , it was Joe, but I didn’t see their face, pretty sure it was Joe though. Also, I think he’s been taking people for awhile, there was around thirty people in that room.'  
'Man…' Jack said, shocked. I grin and ruffle his faded green hair, now almost completely gone.  
'Have to get this dyed again, huh?' He grinned ruefully and stretched his arm to pull at my own faded locks.  
'I could say the same to you too!' We both laugh and I’m struck with the sudden need to kiss Jack. Which of course I give in to the temptation. His hospital bed makes it a bit difficult, but I lean over and connect our lips anyway. It feels so familiar, so welcoming and amazing. Jacks warm lips move under mine as he nibbles my bottom lip. I break away with a laugh but then Jack latches his hands onto my shirt and drags me back down. His lips drag over mine and I feel his tongue slip past my lips, then my teeth as he pushes his chest up to get closer to me. I push my palm softly against him gently and break away, to look down at a cute, disappointed face.

‘You can kiss me all you want, promise, but I want you at maximum health, okay?’ he huffs, but nods anyway. I smile and settle back into the chair, but not before I give him a quick peck in apology.

 

(Jack)

 

We chat aimlessly for ages, just enjoying each others company. Sometime after 6:00 the nurse came in to check on my wound. When she peeled back the covers I was relieved to see her smile.

‘Looks like you just might for out of here by next week! It’s coming along perfectly, your body has dissipated the infection and there’s a healthy scab forming.’ She covers my leg with a little bit of bandage to protect it and leaves after asking me a few questions about how I’m feeling, to write down. Then I turn back to Mark, and grinned.

‘I’ll be out before you know it!’ he grinned back.

‘It couldn’t be soon enough.’ I smiled fondly and looked around the room.

‘What are we gonna do when I get out?’

‘Whad’ya mean?’

‘About the others. They’ll need maybe a little comforting after being abducted, duh?’ Mark chuckled, but quickly became sober again.

‘I dunno. We’ll see. They’ll probably visit you here before you get out anyway. Thinking about them, I should call them, see how they’re doing.’ I nod quickly and Mark pulls out his phone. He goes into his contacts and taps Alfie’s number.

‘Classic Alfie, gets kidnapped, stays out of range of chargers for several days, and still has charge on his phone, let alone actual has his phone with him.’ Mark rolled his eyes and I laughed.

‘Yeah?’ this was Alfie, on speaker phone.

‘We wanted to check on you guys. What’s happening?’

‘We?’

‘I’m with Jack.’

‘Ooooh, okay, is he okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m all good.’ I say, joining in.

‘Well, anyway, we counted exactly 36 people, and 16 are going to testify, or whatever it is, against… whatever his name was.’

‘Nick.’

‘Yeah, him. Anyway, we got quite a few people, and we just finished asking people how long they’d been here for. There’s someone here who’s been here for fucking _13 years_!!! Like, what?!’ I shuddered, _thirteen years? Really?_ But I continued asking about the situation.

‘So…’

‘By the way, the police got here, like, 40 minutes ago, and are taking everyone to the station. So they can be ‘identified’, and ‘returned’. Makes ‘em sound like fucking dogs!’ I laugh dryly and I here shouting in the background.

‘Oy! Alfie, who’s that?’

‘Hey, Joe.’ Says Mark, grinning.

‘Hey! Where’d you go?

‘To Jack.’ we hear laughter at the other end and couldn’t help grinning too.

 

(Mark)

 

I look over at Jack and smile, happy that everything’s turned out okay in the end. I still hate that Jack was hurt at all, but he was going to get better, and I was going to stay by his side as he did so, and forever after that too.

Jack was my everything.

The thought made my blood run cold. How could one person have my life so entirely in their hands?

‘Jack, how long did the doctors say until you’ll be better?’  
‘I already am since you’re here.’ He sniggered and I rolled my eyes, pinching him lightly.

‘Yeah, yeah…’

‘Seriously though, they say up to five days, if that. I’ll have to come back in occasionally, of course, for a checkup every now and then for a couple of weeks.’ I nodded and sighed. I wanted Jack to have never gotten the wound in the first place, as I did often. ‘I’m sorry, Mark, I’ll get out as soon as I can.’

‘No, no, nooo! I didn’t mean it like that!’ I said, sad that Jack was apologizing for something that wasn’t his fault. ‘Stay in for as long as you need! I don’t mind staying here, if it makes you better!’ he grinned and lifted up to peck me lightly on the check as I leant over his bed.

‘I love you, Mark. Always.’ I smile softly and nod.

‘Me too, Jack, forever.’

 

It was ten days later and I lot of things had happened.

Jack was out of hospital, well and healthy, albite limping.

Nick’s trail was scheduled for two weeks from now, in which he would undoubtable be found guilty, there was thirteen witnesses.

Doctors checked out Zoe, Alfie, Joe, and Caspar, finding none of them to have anything more serious that a bruise. Also, they hadn’t been there long enough for there to be much phycological or emotional damage at all. Zoe was more jumpy that usual, but that was it.

Everyone was back at our house, talking about our experiences in the different scenarios, which was good, as it got everything out and in the open.

 

Jack poked my arm to bring me back to the present as Joe piled my plate full of scrambled eggs.

‘Thanks!’ I said as Joe moved around the table to everyone. When he reached Caspar he doled out quite a bit from the huge pan he had cooked it in, leaving just the right amount for himself. As we ate, Joe kept cracking us up with inside jokes and funny antics, and, looking on, you wouldn’t even think that anything had even happened. I reveled in the normality and homeliness of the situation. After breakfast we all went and watched a bit of T.V. Soon it was just me and Jack watching, as Zoe and Alfie left to go grocery shopping, and to by a new storage device for Alfie. The only reason we were alone in watching was because Joe and Caspar had just left, to do ‘eh, I dunno, something’ in Caspar’s words. We had both cracked up for at least five minutes straight after this all-too-obvious exit. I had my arm loosely curled around Jack’s waist, and his arm was slung around my shoulder. I turned my face from the screen to look at Jack. He was still watching the screen, with a little lack of interest. I chuckled and turned his face, planting a kiss on his nose.

‘How about we turn it off now, neither of us is really watching it, so…’ Jack nodded and picked up the remote. After the T.V was switched off, we wandering to our room, and just lay on the bed together, talking about anything that came to our head, and somehow the topic turned to family.

‘I just kinda wish that I had some flesh-and-blood relatives. Zoe and Alfie are great! But they are someone completely different from my family tree an’ stuff. I don’t even count dad as family anymore.’

‘Maybe they’re out there somewhere, and you’ll find them!’ Jack grinned and rolled onto his side to face me, instead of the ceiling.

‘It’s a nice thought, I guess.’ He said as I poked my tongue out and smirked.

‘Hey, while I’m thinking about it, do you wanna get your hair dyed again?’

‘What? Why is that even in your mind? How does you brain go from family to hair dye?’ he laughed and I joined in, having no explanation.

‘I don’t knooow!’ he agreed anyway, and we made plans to drive into town tomorrow.

_It's nice to have your biggest worry as when you're going to dye your hair, I've missed it._

I sighed with contentment as I snuggled Jack closer to me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is THE END WOAH thx for everyone who stuck with me for this whole fic (not that anyones still here cause I didnt post for 5 years)  
> Seeya!!  
> Ily!!  
> <3

(Jack)  


Somewhere during our talk about going to re-dye out we had gotten really close, physically. Mark’s breath rushed across my face when he laughed and I couldn’t help it when I leaned in and sealed out lips together. I broke it off quicker than I’d intended, due to my heavy head. I was hardly listening to Mark talk as my head slowly dropped to Mark’s shoulder. It had been a long couple of weeks and I felt very tired, despite having gotten a lot of rest at the hospital. It had only been shallow sleep, due to the pain in my leg and the worry about Mark. I felt my head resting fully on him now, and I felt him chuckle.

‘Tired, huh? It’s only nine but I think we should both get some sleep.’ I nodded, and dragged myself up to get changed into my pajamas. Once I was dressed I wandered out of the room to check on everyone, a little bit of paranoia setting in. I looked into the lounge room, noting the two sprawled out figures of Caspar and Joe, and then the sleeping Zoe and Alfie. I then drank a glass of water in the kitchen before drifting back to our room. I climbed into bed next to Mark and snuggled up close to him, feeling his arm being slung around my body, pulling me impossibly closer.

I fell asleep thinking about a situation I’d rather be in.

And failing.

 

(Mark)

 

The next morning when I woke up, as per usual, I lay there for a few moments, trying to wake up slowly, when an excited bundle of warmth barreled into me.

‘Get up, Mark!’ I let out a breathless laugh as the wind was knocked out of me from him falling on my chest.

‘Let me rest in peace!’

‘Never!’ the cheesiness of our situation was so hilarious that I started laughing, bouncing Jack up and down, as he was still on top of me. I shoved him off and climbed out of bed, smiling at the pout that Jack had on his cute face as I left. I quickly rushed through the shower and laughed as Jack climbed in straight after me with a joking ‘took long enough!’. I glanced around the room, and picked up all my stuff. I threw it haphazardly into my bag, sad to be leaving Zoe and Alfie’s house, but I was still happy to be going back to my parents. Thinking of them, I texted them for the first time in about two weeks.

 _Mark_ : hey, coming home today

 _Mum_ : It’ll be so good to see you again! Has everything been resolved?

 _Mark:_ yes, and Ill explain everything when i get home, promise

 _Mum:_ Ok, see you then, we love you Mark.

I put down my phone, looking up to Jack, who was looking at me with sad eyes.

‘I don’t want you to go, obviously.’ He said, sighing.

‘Neither, but I can hardly live here, and my parents would miss me, and I would miss them too.’

‘Won’t you miss me, then?’ I walked over to him, and pulled him into a tight hug, burying my face in his shoulder.

‘Of course I will, and I’ll visit often. You’ll be fine here with Alfie and Zoe. Promise.’ He nodded sadly and pulled away, kissing me sweetly. He smiled and moved to help me pack up the last few items. Just then Zoe poked her head through the doorway and grinned.

‘Mark! The uber’s here!’ I slowly picked up my backpack and traipsed out of the room, latching onto Jack’s hand and pulling him after me. Just before I reached the door, Jack tugged on my hand, pulling me to a stop. I turn around to face Jack, bag dangling from my tight grip on the strap. He’s crying, and not just a few tears dribbling down his face. A fully fledged, red nose, puffed eyes, tear streaming cry.

‘M-Mark…’

‘Yeah?’

‘I don’t… I’m gonna miss you.’

‘I know, me too.’

‘You’re gonna miss yourself?’ he let out a watery laugh, as did I.

‘Yeah, cause part of me is going to stay here, with you, to keep you safe from dicks.’

‘Except yours.’ I pushed Jack in the middle of the chest, making him stumble a bit as he laughed.

‘This is meant to be _serious_ , Jack, God, that’s not what I _meant_.’

‘I know, sorry, I’ll stop.’ He said, smirking, face still wet. Zoe appeared at the door again, chastising me for making the uber wait so long. I looked back at Jack and smiled.

‘I swear I’ll come visit as often as possible, O.K.?’

‘O.K.’ suddenly Jack was pulling me in a kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me in, making me drop my bag. I soon melted into him, winding my arms his hips, bringing us impossibly closer. Suddenly Jack’s tongue traced my lips and I couldn’t help it when I let out a small whimper, opening my mouth immediately. His warm tongue invaded my mouth and the kiss turned hot, desperate. Just as suddenly Jack broke apart, pushing me away. He picked up my bag and pushed it into my chest forcefully, making me stagger back a little bit.

‘Just promise me you won’t look at anyone else, ok?’ he looked a little lost, and red faced. I smiled softly, reaching out to touch his cheek.

‘Promise.’

And with that I melted out of the doorway, traveling much farther away from Jack than I would’ve liked.

 

~~~

 

(Jack)

 

It’s been two months since Mark left, and I couldn’t even begin to count the hours spent texting, calling and skyping. We haven’t yet had the opportunity to visit each other again, and I was getting pretty desperate to see my Mark again. It was also coming up to my birthday, the 7th of February, and I wanted to spend it with Mark. I’ve actually had little to nothing to do in the weeks spent away from Mark. School was boring, I did have a few friends but I didn’t really ever feel like hanging out with them. So instead I decided to start up my own Youtube channel, using the equipment that I got for Christmas from Mark, Zoe and Alfie. I called it Jacksepticeye, combining my name, from Mark, and a story from my childhood. I told Mark this over skype one day, and so he decided to join me, making a channel called Markiplier. We were both going pretty well, but watching Mark’s videos would never be a good enough of a substitute for the real him.

‘Haaaaaah…..’ I sighed, missing Mark more than ever.

‘What was that I heard? Sadness? Nope! Not happening!’ I jumped up from my bed and spun around, mouth dropping open.

‘Mark?!’ he grinned, larger than life, and I flung myself at him, hitting him hard in the chest and wrapping my arms around his body, my heart overflowing. Mark let out a soft ‘woosh’ as I knocked the breath out of him. We crashed to the floor, Mark laughing as we hit the ground.

‘Happy early birthday.’ He whispered in my ear, making my shiver as his warm breath washed over my neck.

‘Best birthday present. Ever. I’ve missed you.’ I mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled and sat up, pulling me with him.

‘Me too.’ He replied. We just sat in silence for a while, reveling in the fact we’re back together again.

‘How long are you staying?’ I whispered, as if I was afraid to ruin the moment.

‘A couple of weeks. My parents are taking a trip to somewhere near California, but I’d rather be here. So we told my school I was going with them, but in reality I’ll be here.’

‘Well I’m skipping school for two weeks.’ Mark laughed, shaking his head.

‘No, you won’t. Even though I haven’t seen you in ages, and I hate to sound like some stereotypical responsible adult, your education’s important.’

‘I don’t care. You can’t change my mind.’

‘Hmmmmm. I can see that.’ I grinned and kissed his cheek.

‘I love you.’ I whispered.

‘I love you too,’ he replied, ‘and your stuck with my for two weeks so you better _clean up this room_!! _Look_ at it!’ he tickled my playfully and I leapt up, putting a hand on my chest, mock offended.

‘Um, ex _cuuuuuse_ me!’ we laughed and Mark dumped his bag in the corner.

‘Let’s head out for lunch, I’m starved!’ Mark exclaimed.

‘Mark! It’s 9 in the morning! Lunch?!’

‘Fine, fine, we’ll wait for a couple hours. By the way, Zoe and Alfie know I’m here, in case you were wondering.’ Mark walked over to my bed, falling down on it, noticed the new T.V. and playstation, the latter being from Mark, from Christmas.

‘D’ya wanna play?’ I asked, and Mark nodded enthusiastically.

 

Before I knew it, it had turned to 11:30 and Mark was pushing me out of the door to go to lunch. Zoe and Alfie had already left to go to a lunch by themselves too.

‘Where are we going?’

‘I dunno, I’ll find somewhere.’ I shrugged, laughing.

‘Good enough.’

Eventually we arrived at a casual coffee and lunch place, called ‘Le Chienne Blanc’. I dunno. Something in Italian or French or something. Anyway, once we entered the café, we both ordered a lasagna and I ordered a lemonade, Mark opting for a coffee. We went and sat down at the table, putting our number that the cashier gave us in the middle. I looked into Mark’s dark brown eyes, admiring their clarity, no longer hid behind a pixeled screen. I looked around the café, taking little notice as another couple entered, holding hands. Suddenly recognition jolted through me as I saw that it was those two nice boys form the bus, when I was running away to Zoe’s. I searched my brain for their names, but to no avail. I leaned over to Mark, whispering to him that I had just seen them, and that I wanted to say hi. He nodded and squinted his eyes.

‘What were their names? I remember you describing them, but I really can’t remember their names.’

‘Neither.’ They were now walking past our table, but neither of them had looked up and seen me.

‘Yeah, I don’t know, that one looks nice I guess, Dan.’ _That’s_ it! Dan and… and… Phil!

‘Hey!’ I called out, ‘Dan! Phil!’ they spun around, searching for the person that called their names. Phil’s face lit up instantly upon seeing me, and Dan’s dimples made an appearance as he too, smiled upon recognizing me.

‘Hi Jack!’ yelled Phil excitedly, taking the seat across from me, Dan sitting next to him, across from Mark.

‘Long time no see! How are you?’ he asked.

‘I great! This is Mark, by the way, he’s my boyfriend.’ A faint colour dusted my cheeks, as Mark smirked at me and turned away, making conversation with Dan and Phil. I regained my normal colour as I teased Dan and Phil.

‘So, how’s it going guys? Last time I saw you two I faintly remember a – aaarrh – makeout session?’ they both blushed profusely, and me and Mark grinned.

‘It’s going great actually. Ur, me and Phil are moving into a new apartment soon actually! We just have to choose one that’s within our range… we don’t make much money, we just work in, y’know, average jobs.’ Dan was the first to recover from the blushing, answering my question. For some reason, Mark’s eyes lit up at this response.

‘Are you looking for a two person apartment?’ Mark asked.

‘No, we just want a medium sized place with a room mate or two. Our own place would be too expensive right now.’

‘There’s been a few people... but… they were… um… homophobic… so yeah.’ Interjects Phil.

‘Weeeell, I know this sounds a bit weird but, what if me, Jack and you guys move in together? It’s just an idea, it’s just an idea. And don’t worry, we’re not too homophobic.’ He added with a wink, leaning over to kiss my cheek. I looked at Mark, extremely confused.

But extremely excited.

I had never considered that, but I immediately love the idea of moving in with Mark, Dan and Phil.

‘Wait, really?’ Phil exclaimed, glancing at Dan who was nodding excitedly.

‘Yeah! Why not? Me and Mark finish school this year! But we don’t exactly have plans for anything anyway.’

‘Wait, let’s get each others numbers, and we can meet up and talk about this later as well!’ just then Phil pulls out his phone happily. We exchange numbers, just before a waiter places our meals in front of us and we all dig in, very happy with the turns of events.

 

(Mark)

 

Later in the day when we spilt up with Dan and Phil, with a promise to call them to meet up some other time. I stood with Jack outside, in a park, looking at him for his opinion on all of this, on my idea.

‘I love it! I want to move in right now, to be honest! Zoe and Alfie are great, but uuuuuurrrhh it’s so far away from you!’

‘Right back at you. Mum and Dad have been expecting me to move out for a while, when I think about it.’ I smile as Jack rocks up on his feet to kiss my cheek. I grab his shoulders and pull him into my chest. I attach my lips to his, sucking and biting, unable to stop myself. We broke apart only to have Jack attack my lips in a heated fever, tongue lazily exploring my mouth. Jack nipped me as we pulled about, resting out foreheads together as we looked at each other.

‘I can’t wait to move in, I hope we work it out with Dan and Phil soon.’ I grin at Jack.

‘Me too, Jack, me too…’ I agree, leaning in to kiss him again.

 

FINISH

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoy! <3  
> Also, never be afraid to comment, whether it's an idea, or an improvement, or anything else! :)


End file.
